New Changes, new lives
by SamA3642
Summary: What new surprises are Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose in when they embrace father hood for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Seth was living the life he could ever want, now that he is retired from the WWE he finally settled down into a nice apartment in his hometown of Davenport. He keeps in touch with his two best friends Dean and Roman who have also retired from WWE so every now and then they'll go meet up and spend time with each other.

One afternoon Seth is sitting on the couch with his legs propped up on the table watching a movie with a beer in one hand and popcorn in another just then someone knocked at his door and he got up to answer pausing the movie, he opened the door and looked back and forth to see who could have knocked then a small voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Down here". The little girl said.

Seth then looked down to see a girl maybe around 7 could be no older then 8 staring up at him.

"Can i help you?" Seth asked.

"Are you Seth Rollins?" The little girl asked.

"Who's asking?" Seth asked.

"I'm Haley, your daughter". Haley said.

Seth's eyes widen, he has a daughter? A daughter? He didn't know not one thing about raising a child, he had to raise himself since he was 15 other than that he knew nothing about kids.

"Come in Haley". Seth said.

She entered his apartment and already knew that he lived alone, Seth then got her some tea he kept in the fridge.

"So Haley where's your mom? Why didn't she come with you? And who is your mom?" Seth asked.

This stabbed the young girl in the heart and her eyes burned with tears threatening to fall.

"My mom's name was Rebecca Jones, she died a couple months ago". Haley said.

"Rebecca died?" Seth asked in shock.

"Cancer". Haley said.

"Haley how old are you?" Seth asked.

"7 going on 8 in a few months". Haley said.

Seth then did the math in his head and if he was right Haley is his daughter.

"Alright Haley just to make sure were gonna go to the doctors to get a test done because if i'm right you're my daughter but i want to make absolutely sure". Seth said.

"Alright, do you have any family or is it only you?" Haley asked.

"It's just me but you might have gained two uncles". Seth said.

"Who?" Haley asked.

"My two best friends Dean and Roman, we worked together in the WWE for a while till we retired". Seth said.

"Wait you guys were the shield, you guys were my favorite group ever. You guys dominated WWE". Haley said.

"You watched us?" Seth asked.

"I got bored went channel surfing then i found it, it was awesome". Haley said.

"Alright well i have to make a few phone calls so you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen except the beer but anything else is fine, you can have my room tonight until i fix up the other room, are you allergic to anything or have any health conditions i should know about?" Seth said.

"I'm asthmatic so i carry this inhaler with me everywhere i go other than that i'm fine". Haley said.

"Alright i'll be right back after i make these few phone calls". Seth said.

"Ok". Haley said.

Seth then stepped into the hallway and made his phone calls, the first one was for a doctor appointment to get a paternity test done the next day now the other ones were to his friends the first one is to Dean.

-What's going on Seth? Dean asked.

-How soon can you get to Davenport? Seth asked.

-Everything alright bro? Dean asked a bit worried.

-Alright today i found out that i have a kid, a little girl. Seth said.

-I'm sorry what, cause it sounded like you said you had a kid. Dean said.

-I do she came to my apartment today and found me. Seth explained.

-Wow never thought you would have a kid. Dean said.

-Me neither but congratulations Dean your an uncle, you now have earned the title of Uncle Dean. Seth said.

-I actually like the sound of that, but i can be out sometime tomorrow. Dean said.

-Alright thanks man. Seth said.

-No problem brother now i think you should tell Rome that he's an uncle now too. Dean said.

-Getting right on that. Seth said.

Seth then ended his call with Dean then dialed his other friend Roman.

-Hey Seth what's going on. Roman said.

-How soon can you get to Davenport? Seth asked.

-Depends why what's wrong. Roman asked.

-I found out i have a kid. Seth said.

-Welcome to fatherhood Seth, do i have a niece or nephew? Roman replied.

-You have a niece. Seth said.

-Cool, i can be there in like a few days. Roman said.

-Rome i don't know the first thing about raising a kid i could barely raise myself, how can i raise a kid? Seth said.

-It's really not that hard Seth. Just put her on a daily schedule, set some rules, every once and a while give her some chores. Not very hard or complicated. Roman said.

-You make it sound easy. Seth said.

-I do have a daughter Seth, if you have any questions just ask. Roman said.

-Thanks Roman. Seth said.

-Anytime Seth. Roman said.

Seth then ended his phone call with Roman then went back in the apartment and saw Haley just watching the movie, when he looked at her he did see a lot of his traits in him. She had his long shoulder length dark hair, his brown eyes, his skin tone, she was almost a mini version of him but a girl.

"So what do you want for dinner take out or should i cook?" Seth asked.

"Anything's fine i'm not really a picky eater". Haley said.

"Pizza it is then". Seth said.

Seth called in for a couple pizza one plain cheese the other sausage, once he did that he wants to know more about Haley.

"So Haley why don't you tell me a little about yourself". Seth said.

"My full name is Haley Rebecca Jones, i'm 7 going on 8 in a few months, my birthday is September 13th, i'm pretty smart so i skipped a grade, my favorite color is red, i love to play video games, go skateboarding, and i wanna wrestle someday". Haley said.

"You wanna wrestle?" Seth asked.

"It seems cool plus i don't really like girly girl stuff not my type i've been a tomboy for as long as i can remember". Haley said.

They stayed quiet for about a minute before Haley asked him a question.

"Did you know about me? Like did my mom ever tell you?" Haley asked.

"She never told me so i never knew about you until today, i was still starting my wrestling career out and when i got the call to go to WWE she decided to end things because i was gonna be on the road 300 days out of the whole year and she was just ready to settle down. She lost all contact with me she never even called me to let me know anything about you, if i knew i would have put off my career to help her and you out". Seth said.

"Here these are some of my old home movies, important ones she wanted to videotape i went through her things after she died". Haley said.

"Thanks Haley, but did your mom ever get married or anything?" Seth replied.

Haley's eyes widen in a bit of fear because she had actually ran away from her step father who was a drunk bastard all the time, when her mom wasn't home he would hit her with a belt and he told her if she ever said anything he'd do much worse.

"Your not gonna make me go back are you? Please don't make me go back". Haley said.

"Hey hey i'm not gonna send you anywhere you have my word on that but you have to tell me what happened". Seth said.

"I always hated my step father, he always pretended he was my dad but i wasn't dumb nor stupid but i did listen to him. When he first came around he was all nice but after they got married he changed like out of no where he started drinking and it got worse whenever my mom wasn't home and i didn't do my chores he'd get the belt then once my mom got home he acted all lovey dovey, after my mom died it went from bad to worse he practically blamed me for her death said it was all my fault. So after he passed out one night i went through my mom's stuff and saw your name on some of her stuff, i looked you up stole some of his money got a train ticket came here and found you, i'm sure by now he knows i'm gone. But whatever you do you cannot send me back you just can't please daddy don't send me back". Haley said.

Seth had almost went into shock, she had called him 'daddy'. He then pulled her into a hug and held her as she silently cried in his chest and once she calmed down he wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Haley you have my word you're not going anywhere ever, your my daughter and you're gonna stay with me. And if anyone has a problem with that they can deal with me and possibly your uncles, let me tell you this your Uncle Dean can go crazy when he's mad now your Uncle Roman he can be good but when somebody ticks him off they should run". Seth said.

"How are they my uncles though? I thought you didn't have any family". Haley said.

"Well were like brothers, Roman is the oldest then it's Dean then me. We started out wrestling together and we have always looked out for each other just like brothers do for each other. Roman looks out for Dean and i, i look out for them, Dean looks out for us. We'd do anything for each other". Seth explained.

"How crazy does Uncle Dean get?" Haley asked.

"Very crazy trust me, once you get to know him you'll find out for yourself". Seth said.

The pizza then came 10 minutes later and Seth set out a couple of plates and they kept talking till it was 9 o'clock.

"I don't know you're usually bedtime but it'll be 9:30, i don't have any clothes that'll fit you but you can borrow one of my shirts and a pair of shorts till we go to the store tomorrow. Hopefully Dean will get here by tomorrow". Seth said.

"Where does he live?" Haley asked.

"Vegas". Seth answered.

"Cool I've always wanted to go there one day". Haley said.

"Roman lives in Florida". Seth said.

"Even cooler". Haley said.

Seth then went to get a t shirt and shorts for her to sleep in, she went to his room and changed then crawled into bed and Seth tucked the blanket around her.

"Can i play my IPod i sleep better with music". Haley said.

"Sure". Seth said.

She quickly got her IPod hooked up and played her music getting her relaxed and soon she found herself really sleepy.

"G'night daddy". Haley said in a slur.

"Good night sweetheart sweet dreams". Seth whispered.

Seth kissed her head and left the room leaving the door cracked just as he laid back on the couch with a pillow and blanket, maybe he could do this dad thing maybe after a while he'll get the hang of it. He does know this for certain if Haley's no good son of a bitch step father comes around nothing won't stop him from going a few rounds with him. He just hopes he doesn't screw up at being a dad.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

Seth was awoken by someone banging on the door he picked his phone up and squinted his eyes to see 8 in the morning he groaned getting off the couch to answer the door and kill whoever woke him up, he opens the door to see his best friend Dean standing there with a suitcase by his side, one of his hands tucked into his pocket, and wearing sunglasses.

"Dean what the hell are you doing here at 8 in the morning?" Seth asked.

"I said i'd be here today so i got an early flight the sooner i got here the better. Plus i wanna meet my little niece, where is she anyway". Dean said.

"Still sleep like a normal kid, let me put some coffee on but i strangle the life out of you for waking me up". Seth said.

"If you say so Rollins". Dean said.

Seth then folded the blanket back up and put the pillow away back in his closet, he then saw the time and knows that he and Haley have to go for this test soon so he might as well wake her up now so they won't be late. He then quietly goes in his room to wake Haley up and she just looks so peaceful he'd hate to wake her up but the sooner they get this over the better.

"Haley, sweetheart wake up. Come on kiddo wake up". Seth said shaking her.

Haley then stirs waking up looking through her bleary eyes to see her dad.

"Daddy? What time is it?" Haley asked.

"A little after 8 and we have a long day ahead of us so come on plus there someone here who wants to meet you". Seth said.

"Who?" Haley asked.

"Come see for yourself". Seth said.

Seth then left the room to let her change, Haley then got her small backpack out and got out her last outfit she owned and put it on. It was a red t shirt with black designs, black shorts to match, she then put her red chucks on tied them then brushed her hair into a high ponytail she finally put her inhaler in her pocket so she wouldn't forget it. She then comes out of the room to see her dad and some other guy in the apartment and she thinks it's either Dean or Roman, Seth then saw that Haley has finally came out from the room and introduces his best friend to his daughter.

"Dean this is my daughter Haley, Haley this is Dean". Seth introduced.

"How's it going kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Good". Haley said.

Dean looked at Haley then back at Seth and even to him the two looked like twins.

"Dude she's your twin no doubt". Dean said.

"So what are we doing today dad?" Haley asked.

Seth's heart swelled at hearing her calling him dad, it brought tears to his eyes but blinked them away and Dean saw.

"Well first we have to go get this test done then we'll get some stuff to do your room". Seth said.

"Can Uncle Dean come please". Haley asked.

"You'd have to ask him first sweetheart". Seth said.

"Can you come Uncle Dean please". Haley asked using the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure sweetie". Dean said.

Seth then quickly got ready then grabbed his wallet and car key, he, Dean, and Haley headed out for the doctor's office to get this test done. Seth signed him and Haley in to see the doctor then waited what it felt like for hours till finally he and Haley get called back while Dean waits in the waiting room.

Office

"The doctor will be with you in just a minute". The nurse said.

Seth nodded while Haley was nervous and shaking a bit.

"Haley, you alright sweetheart?" Seth asked.

"I don't like needles they freak me out". Haley said.

"Alright we won't do the needles it'll just be a quick swab of the mouth and that's it". Seth said.

"Alright". Haley said.

The doctor then knocked and entered the room shaking Seth's hand.

"I'm Dr Grady what can i do for you". Dr Grady said.

"I was hoping if i can get a paternity test done today to make sure she's my daughter". Seth said.

"Sure it'll be a quick swab and you should have the results in 20-30 minutes, so let's do this". Dr Grady said.

Seth then let the Dr swab his mouth then Haley, he then sent them to the lab for testing.

"They should come back in about 20 minutes". Dr Grady said.

"Thanks". Seth said.

Seth and Haley then left the office going back out to the waiting room and wait for the results, in Seth's mind he hopes it's positive and he's Haley's father.

20 minutes later

Dr Grady then called Seth back to the office and gave him the envelop of the paternity test, once Seth was in the hallway his heart was beating faster and he was nervous as hell but he finally had the courage to open the envelop and read the results and it put a huge smile on his face the results came back as 98.999% positive, he was Haley's father. This was the best thing to ever happen in his life he had tears in his eyes because he now has a daughter, a little girl who he missed 7 years of her life and he won't miss anymore because he's keeping her nobody will ever take her away from him not over his dead body. Seth then decides to make both Dean and Roman, Haley's legal guardians should anything ever happen to him because he knew his friends would always look after the little girl. He finally goes back to the waiting room to see Dean and Haley looking at videos on Dean's phone, they look up to see Seth and got curious to hear the result. He then goes to them so nobody can hear and tells them the results.

"It's positive, i'm your father Haley". Seth said.

Haley then jumped on Seth hugging him with all her might, he then picks her up carrying her out of the office with Dean in tow with a smile on his face because now he had a niece and he couldn't be happier.

"So what do we do now dad?" Haley asked.

"We go to the store to get you some stuff and some stuff to decorate the guest room to make it yours, all it really would need it a paint job and a few of your personal touches to make it perfect". Seth said.

"I love you daddy". Haley said hugging her dad.

"I love you too sweetheart". Seth said hugging her back.

Dean then took in the sight of his friend and niece, he already knew that Seth will be the perfect father to Haley and knows that if he will ever need help with anything he's just a phone call away because he'll do anything for his friend and his niece. Seth then drives to the nearest Walmart and parks the car, once the trio gets out of the car Seth grabs a cart just as Dean grabs his niece's hand and they go in the store. They decided to start with grabbing Haley some clothes and from what she told Seth she was a tomboy so he let's her pick out the clothes she likes, she grabs different shirts with different designs some with superheros, some just plain shirts, she then moved on to pants and shorts grabbing different pairs, she then decided she needs some new shoes and picked out a few pairs. She then got some undergarments she'll need, she then moved on to grab a new hair brush, a tooth brush, tooth paste, mouth wash, soap, and other essentials she'll need. Seth then moved on to the paint to see what colors they have to paint the room, Haley then looked over the colors and picked out red since it was her favorite color so Seth got a few cans of red paint, some paint brushes, and the other stuff he'll need. He then goes to check pays for everything then packs it in the cart taking it out to the car loading it up, he then has to make one more stop before he heads home. He stops at the nearest phone store to get Haley a phone, he comes out 5 minutes later with an IPhone for her once he has it set up for her he inputs his, Dean's, and Roman's number into the phone for her.

"This is yours and you can use it for anything but it's also used for emergencies only, you only call if there's an actual emergency alright". Seth said.

"Alright thanks dad". Haley said.

"Your welcome honey. It already has mine, Dean's and Roman's numbers in their". Seth said.

Dean is lost in his thoughts and something just came to mind, what would Seth think if he moved up to Davenport and helped him with Haley. That way he can spend more time with the both of them and because he feels like he has a family now it might be a bit small but he didn't care it was still family and he will be there for them in anyway he can. Once they got back to the apartment they unloaded the car and took the stuff up to the small apartment once Seth opened the door they brought the stuff in and brought the paint stuff into Haley's new room to set everything up. They got everything covered up and they got the paint set up ready to paint, after an hour and a half later they finally finished the room after getting some paint all over them.

"The room should be dry in a few hours so it's best to stay out here while it dries". Seth said.

"What are we gonna do?" Dean asked.

"I could go for video games". Haley said.

"Let's see if you can beat your uncle kid". Dean said.

"Your on". Haley said.

Seth laughed turning his xbox on putting in one of the WWE games he plays in his spare time, Dean is gonna play as himself while Haley is gonna play as Seth which makes him grin a little. 5 minutes later the match is over and Haley had beaten Dean making him go in shock and Seth chuckle a bit. Once they got bored of the games after a while Seth decided to order in pizza for lunch and it came 20 minutes later, they all ate while talking once they finished they went to go finish the room and it turned out pretty good. It was now going on 7 at night and Seth decided to make tacos for dinner while Dean and Haley played the xbox again, the tacos were now done and they all began to eat. After they ate Haley was wore out by doing her room all day so she quickly went to go change for bed then brushed her teeth and washed her face before going back to her room hooking her IPod into the dock then Seth and Dean come in to tuck Haley in for the night.

"G'night daddy, g'night Uncle Dean". Haley said in a sleepy slur.

"Good night sweetheart sweet dreams". Seth whispered.

"Sleep tight kiddo". Dean whispered.

They kiss her head then quietly leave the room leaving the door cracked as they made their way back to the kitchen and Seth notices something is on Dean's mind.

"A penny for your thoughts Dean?" Seth asked.

"How would you feel if i moved up here? I could help you with Haley i'm starting to get bored in Vegas anyway". Dean said.

"You would do that?" Seth asked.

"Yeah i mean what else are brothers for". Dean said.

"She already has you wrapped around her little finger". Seth said.

"Oh really she had you wrapped from the first minute". Dean said.

"I can't believe i have a little girl now you know what that means right". Seth said.

"Yeah we gotta keep the little weasels away from her when she's older". Dean said.

"I don't think that she'll ever date let alone go on a date with you around". Seth said.

"You're right because the first punk who hurts her i'll have to kick their ass". Dean said.

Seth already knew that Dean took his role very seriously he just hopes that when Roman meets Haley it'll go well just like it did with Dean. He also hopes he can be a good father.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few days since Seth found out that he's Haley's father and she moved in with him, by now Dean has gone back to Vegas and as much as Haley begged him not to he assured her that he's just a phone call away. Since it's the middle of summer Seth decides to enroll her for school in August, one afternoon while Seth and Haley are watching tv they hear a knock on the door so Seth goes to open it and he sees his other best friend Roman.

"Hey Roman when'd you get here?" Seth asked.

"Couple of hours ago what can I say I wanted to meet my niece". Roman said.

"At least you didn't show up at 8 in the morning like Dean did". Seth said.

"You were ready to strangle him weren't you?" Roman asked.

"Oh yeah but come in man". Seth said.

"Who is it dad?" Haley asked.

Seth chuckled he was getting use to being called dad and it swelled his heart and Roman saw the look on his face because he gets the same look all the time from his little girl.

"Haley I would like to introduce you to your Uncle Roman. Haley this is Roman, Roman this is my little girl Haley". Seth said.

Haley looks at the tall guy, he's taller then her dad and Dean.

"You are really tall". Haley said.

"Well that's because your just really short". Roman joked.

"I'm not that short". Haley said.

"But it's nice to meet you Haley, I have a little girl around your age maybe y'all could play together". Roman said.

"Cool". Haley said.

"Haley could you go to your room I have to talk to Roman about something". Seth said.

"Ok". Haley said.

Once she was out of earshot Seth was trying to figure out how to ask Roman if he would be one of Haley's guardians.

"Roman I don't know how to ask but would you be one of Haley's guardians should anything ever happen to me". Seth said.

"Yeah I'd be honored Seth". Roman said.

"Thanks man". Seth said.

"What's really wrong Seth". Roman asked.

"I think I'm gonna screw up at being a father I don't know if I'm cut out to be a dad, I don't really know anything about raising a kid I was barely able to raise myself. I don't know the first thing about taking care of a child". Seth said.

Roman then chuckled a little getting Seth suspicious.

"Why are you laughing?" Seth asked.

"You sounded just like me when I first became a father. I didn't know if I was cut out, I didn't know if I'm gonna screw up. Raising a child can be difficult at first but after a while you get use to it, all you gotta do is put her on a daily schedule, set some rules, every now and then give her chores to do. It's doesn't rocket science to figure it out, if you have any questions just ask. Look being a first time parent can be difficult and hard at first but once you get the hang of it, it'll get easier". Roman said.

"What if I screw up? Make a mistake?" Seth asked.

"All parents make mistakes Seth but you learn from them". Roman said.

"I already love her, she's my little girl. I still can't believe I have a little girl". Seth said.

"Like I said before welcome to fatherhood". Roman said.

"Dean said when she gets older when gotta keep the boys away". Seth said.

"Oh he's right trust me it'll be the best thing for her and us". Roman said.

"I still can't believe i have a daughter". Seth said.

"The shock should go away in a few days it took me a little while to adjust and it'll take time for you to adjust being a first time dad". Roman said.

"Is it normal to feel nervous?" Seth asked.

"Yup all first time parents feel nervous but after a while once you actually get use to it, it'll be a piece of cake". Roman said.

Haley then decided to make her presence known and came from her room and wrapped her arm around Seth's and he picked her up setting her on his lap putting his chin on top of her head.

"Oh yeah she is definitely your twin Seth". Roman said.

"Dad can we go to the park?" Haley said.

"Sure i don't see why not go get your shoes on and we'll head out". Seth said.

Haley then went off to her room to grab her tennis shoes while Seth got his on, Roman saw how Seth already started to act like a good father and he has only had Haley for a few days.

"Why are you staring at me Rome?" Seth asked.

"You got that same look i first had, you my brother are going to be a good father there's no doubt about that". Roman said.

"I think i can do this Roman, i'm going to be a damn good father to her". Seth said.

"See that's the spirit man just think positive and all will work out". Roman said.

Haley then came out of her room ready to go to the park.

"I'm ready". Haley said.

"Did you remember your inhaler?" Seth asked.

"In my pocket dad". Haley said.

"Alright were good to go". Seth said.

Seth then took his daughter's hand and left the apartment with Roman in tow, they walked to the nearest park and it was huge. It was barely anyone out since it was just a tad on the hot side but a good amount of people were there and a bunch of kids were playing, Haley then dropped her dad's hand and went over to the free swing and began playing.

"You'll get use to it Seth just give it some time". Roman said.

"Do you think i can do it Roman? Be a father?" Seth asked.

"You can do it Seth, you can do anything as long as you put your mind to it. You were a wrestler after all if you thought that was complicated then this shouldn't be any different. Plus you're already a damn good father it's only been a few days and you're more calm and relaxed about this whole situation you're gonna do just fine Seth". Roman said.

"I hope your right". Seth muttered.

They stayed at the park for a couple of hours before heading back to the apartment for lunch, once back at the apartment Haley was the first one up the steps and she saw somebody by Seth's front door who looked an awful like her stepfather Nick. When the guy turned around and saw Haley he had a smile on his face which made her blood run cold.

"Hi Haley". Nick said.

"Nick, what are you doing here? How did you find me?". Haley asked.

"Next time when you wanna run away erase the history on the computer". Nick said.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I'm here to take you back home with me". Nick said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you". Haley said.

To Haley's wishes Seth and Roman finally came up the steps and Haley ran behind her dad clutching his legs with all her might.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Roman asked.

Seth and Roman noticed the other guy standing across from them and Seth notices how Haley is reacting to the guy then figured out that he's Haley's step father.

"I'm guessing that your Haley's step father". Seth said.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" Nick asked.

"I'm her father". Seth said.

"Looks like she finally found daddy well good for her but she's coming back with me". Nick said.

"She's not going anywhere with you". Seth said.

"Wanna bet". Nick said.

Seth then gave Haley to his friend while he dealt with this ass wipe, he picked him up by the front of his shirt and pinned the guy to the wall getting in his face.

"Listen here dick wad my daughter isn't going anywhere with you, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. So your best bet is to get the hell outta here before you get your ass kicked and don't come back". Seth said.

Nick then headed for the stairs and looked back at Haley once more before leaving, Haley then ran back to her dad clutching to him trying not to cry.

"It's alright now sweetheart it's alright, let's go inside now". Seth said.

Seth unlocked the door to the apartment and Haley ran straight to her room shutting it burying her face in the pillow, Seth and Roman are left in the living room wondering what to do now.

"Why she run away from her step father?" Roman asked.

"If i tell you don't do anything stupid or tell Dean because both of you will be on a war path". Seth said.

"Say it Seth what did he do". Roman said.

"He use to beat her when her mom wasn't around she told me when he got drunk it was worse, he told her if she said anything to anyone he'd do worse". Seth said.

"Oh hell no that son of a bitch asked for it". Roman said.

"Roman i'll handle it she's my daughter, just whatever you do don't tell Dean because he will kill this guy". Seth said.

"Alright but if it doesn't get handled i'm telling Dean and the three of us will handle this together. Nobody messes with my niece and gets away with it". Roman said.

"Thanks man. I'll go talk to Haley now". Seth said.

"Alright". Roman said.

Seth went to Haley's room and knocked on the door before going all the way inside to hear soft sobbing coming from her, it breaks his heart to hear her cry so he goes to her and sits on her bed rubbing her back soothingly. Haley then sits up and throws her arms around her dad crying into his neck.

"It's alright now sweetheart everything's gonna be ok shh, everything's alright sweetheart. Daddy's here, I've got you". Seth soothed her.

Once Haley totally calmed down she still remained in her dad's arm not wanting to let go just yet.

"Haley listen to me carefully your not going anywhere with you step dad alright, your staying with me. Nobody will ever take you from me i promise you that". Seth said.

"I love you daddy". Haley said.

"I love you too sweetheart". Seth said.

"Dad, is it possible for me to have your last name?" Haley asked.

"Do you want my last name?" Seth asked.

"Yes". Haley said.

"Alright then we can legally change your last name to mine". Seth said.

Later that night Seth ordered take out for dinner and once they all ate then the dishes were cleaned Haley got ready for bed, once she hooked her IPod in the dock and the music played she waited for her dad and uncle to come and tuck her in. Seth and Roman came in the room and Seth tucked the blanket around Haley's small frame.

"G'night daddy, g'night Uncle Roman". Haley said in a sleepy slur.

"Good night sweetheart sweet dreams". Seth whispered.

"Sleep tight baby girl". Roman whispered.

They kiss her head and leave the room leaving the door cracked, Seth let out a huge sigh and grabbed a couple beers from the fridge.

"Everything alright?" Roman asked.

"She wants my last name Roman, can you believe it she wants to take my last name". Seth said.

"See just give it time man". Roman said.

"I'm not gonna screw this up". Seth said.

"I hope you don't either". Roman said.

Seth's mind was racing a hundred miles an hour with a lot of things on his mind but he did know one thing for sure he was going to be the best damn father he can be to Haley and nobody was gonna take her away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a few weeks since Haley has found Seth and he was proved to be her father and in that time Seth did the necessary paperwork to get custody of Haley, to change her last name from Jones to Rollins, and finally to make Dean and Roman her legal guardians should anything happen to him. One morning Seth got up a bit early so he can get ready for work he showered and put his clothes on, he now helps run a gym in Davenport it was still a bit early so he didn't have to leave just yet but he figured while Haley is still asleep he can go call Dean and tell him that he made him one of Haley's legal guardians.

-Hello. Dean answered.

-Hey man you got a few minutes to talk? Seth replied.

-Yeah i got a few minutes before i head out what's up. Dean said.

-I named you and Roman, Haley's legal guardians. Seth said.

-That's fine with me i actually have been wanting to talk to you about something. Dean said.

-What's up? Seth asked.

-How would you feel if i moved up to Davenport? I could help out with Haley, i could watch her for you on occasions. Dean said.

-You would actually move from Vegas up here? Seth asked.

-Yeah i mean what else are brothers for right. I'd do anything to help you and my niece. Dean said.

-I can start looking for places today after work and let you know what i find. Seth said.

-Works for me i'll talk to you later man. Dean said.

-Alright. Seth said.

Seth then hung the phone up and saw that Haley had just woken up coming from her room.

"Morning sweetheart you sleep well". Seth said.

"Yeah what are we doing today?" Haley asked.

"I have to go to work you can come if you want i really don't have time to find a babysitter". Seth said.

"What do you do?" Haley asked.

"I help run a gym sometimes i'll help coach people in the ring". Seth said.

"I'll get dressed". Haley said.

Haley then went off to her room to get dressed leaving Seth to chuckle, even though it's only been a few weeks she already had him wrapped around her finger and there isn't anything he wouldn't do for her. She was the apple of his eye and he loved her with all of his heart. He then had to figure out how to ask her about Dean moving up there with them. After a few minutes Haley came out of her room wearing a sports tank top with shorts and her black nikes that resembled Seth's and she pulled her hair back into a ponytail Seth wore he saw a miniature him but a girl she was the spitting image of Seth.

"I'm ready". Haley said.

"Did you remember your inhaler?" Seth asked.

"In my pocket". Haley said.

"Your phone?" Seth replied.

"Pocket". Haley said.

"Alright let's go". Seth said.

Haley skipped out in front while Seth got his keys and wallet then locked the apartment up then took Haley's hand going down the stairs and getting into the car heading to the gym.

Gym

Seth has finally arrived to the gym with Haley once they got out they headed inside and when they step in they get a blast from the air conditioner that is running. Seth then goes to clock in for the day then helped prep the gym for the people that use it while Haley sited and waited. Once the gym was finally ready Haley knew her dad was going to be busy so she wanted to do something to keep herself occupied for a little while so while he helped other people out she wanted to try the punching bags so get got a pair of gloves and a helmet to put on and once she got it put on she started going at the punching bag and for a 7 year old she was good. Seth then looked around for his daughter and couldn't find her till he looked and saw her at the punching bag and she was a pro for her age so he wanted to go check on her.

"Haley you are really good where'd you learn how to do that?" Seth asked.

"Mom showed me a couple moved then the rest i learned by watching wrestling, all i had to do was watch real close and i was able to do almost every move you, Uncle Dean and Uncle Roman did. The spear and head locks were pretty easy to learn but the other moves it took a little time till i finally perfected it. Do you think Uncle Dean and Uncle Roman will show me how to wrestle dad?" Haley replied.

"I'm sure they might but you gotta ask and slow down just a tad bit i don't want you to have an asthma attack". Seth said.

"Alright dad". Haley said.

"Keep up the good work sweetheart". Seth said.

Haley then continued to punch on the bag while Seth went around to help the other people in the gym with certain moves and all, Haley noticed her breathing was acting up just a bit so she stopped and went for her inhaler but she started coughing a bit bad getting Seth's attention causing him to run to her going in her pocket grabbing her inhaler shaking it then putting it in her mouth giving her one puff then shaking it again repeating the same thing after a couple of minutes Haley got her breath back but still had a tad cough.

"I think you have had enough working out today". Seth said.

"I think so too but you have to admit i was good". Haley said.

"You were sweetheart you were the best i have ever seen". Seth said.

Seth saw it was now around almost 1 in the afternoon so he told his boss that he was taking his lunch break with Haley, they decided Subway for lunch so while they ate Seth decides to ask Haley about Dean moving up to Davenport.

"So Haley i was talking to Dean today and he asked something but i wanna know how you would think about it". Seth said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"How would you feel if Dean moved up here? Moved in with us. I know that the apartment is too small for the three of us but i was thinking we could get a house so that way we'd all have our own rooms". Seth said.

"I like the idea i'd be able to see Uncle Dean everyday". Haley said.

"Yeah and one of us would take you to school everyday and pick you up". Seth said.

"When would you enroll me in school?" Haley asked.

"I'm not sure we have to figure out what grade you're in then enroll you". Seth said.

"I'm going to third grade". Haley said.

"I'll check out some schools when i'm looking around for a house". Seth said.

"Ok". Haley said.

"Haley, sweetheart i want you to know that if you have any trouble at school or you get picked on you can come to me, Dean, Roman any one of us and we'll help you". Seth said.

"Alright". Haley said.

Haley continued to eat while Seth remembered what it was like for him in school, it was absolutely a living hell for him everyday. He got picked on constantly for everything and it was so bad he dropped out of school, his parents were hardly ever around so since he was 15 he had to raise himself and that was not easy for him. Then he found his passion for wrestling so he started to workout and train every single day for a few years till he finally was able to go into a wrestling company then one day his dream came true he got the call from WWE and from there he started out in NXT and there he met Dean and Roman becoming fast friends with them. When he thought of his time in school he didn't want that for his little girl because he'll be damned if she gets picked on or bullied he won't stand for it, what it felt like to be bullied was not a good thing and he didn't want his daughter to go through what he went through. Once they were finished lunch they went back to the gym and while Seth worked Haley stayed in his office on her phone she then felt tired from all the punching she did so she turned on her music and laid her head down on her dad's desk slowly falling asleep.

Skips a while

The gym is now cleaned up for the day and Seth goes to get Haley from his office and when he opened the door he saw his little girl fast asleep on his desk with her phone next to her, he grabbed her phone silencing it then shook her awake.

"Haley, sweetheart time to wake up come on sweetie wake up". Seth said gently.

Haley stirred and saw her dad through her blurry eyes.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Haley asked with her voice heavy with sleep.

"It's time to go home sweetheart come on". Seth said.

Seth then picked her up since she was barely awake once he got her in the car and buckled he got in and drove to the nearest burger joint to get some burgers for dinner then headed home. Once back at the apartment Haley was able to get out herself with just a little help from Seth and once they got back in the apartment they sat down and ate dinner but Haley didn't finish hers since she was still out of it a little so once she was finished she went to her room and changed into some pajamas then turned her IPod on playing her music before crawling in bed, Seth then came in and covered Haley with the blanket tucking it around her.

"G'night daddy". Haley slurred.

"Good night sweetheart sweet dreams". Seth whispered.

Seth then kissed her forehead before quietly leaving the room leaving the door cracked a little, he then got on his laptop to search for any 3 bedroom houses in Davenport and after an hour and a half of searching he finally found one that looks perfect. It was a two story house with 4 bedrooms, 3 and a half bathrooms, a huge backyard for Haley to play in, he then checked for any schools that would be perfect for Haley to go to and he found the perfect school so once he got all the information down he decides to check it out so he sent the stuff to Dean's e-mail hoping he'll like it. He figures either tomorrow or the day after that he can take Haley to the school to get her registered and enrolled. It's now after a little after midnight and Seth isn't tired yet so he decided to watch some of Haley's home movies that her mom recorded. When he sees Haley as a baby it breaks his heart because he wasn't there for anything, he wasn't there for her first words, her first loose tooth, her first day of school, he missed it all but now that he has her he won't miss another moment of her life. When her mom was in the video a lump formed in his throat and he got tears in his eyes because Haley's mom was his first true love he ever had and now the only thing that could remind Seth of her is Haley and no matter what she will always be his little girl no matter what. Seth then fell asleep on the couch with his little girl on his mind and he vows that no matter how hard it'll get after a while he will be a damn good father a better one than his ever was, one that Haley can be proud of.


	5. Chapter 5

A month later

It's been a month since everything has happened and during that time Dean had moved from his place in Vegas up to Davenport to help Seth with Haley, they had also bought the house that Seth looked at and he enrolled Haley at the nearest elementary school. Everyday he and Dean would drop her off then in the afternoon one of them would pick her up bringing her back to the gym, one day Dean goes to pick Haley up from school and when she got in the car she was a bit ticked off on the verge of tears.

"You alright there kiddo?" Dean asked.

"No". Haley said.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Promise you won't tell my dad?" Haley asked.

"I won't tell him but you have to". Dean said.

"Alright. This weekend there's this dance...it's for mothers and daughters for mother's day". Haley said.

Dean then knew where she was going with this.

"It's alright if you don't wanna go, we can do something else just me, you, and your dad". Dean said.

"I really miss my mom Uncle Dean". Haley said on the verge of tears.

"Come here sweetheart". Dean said.

Haley then jumped in Dean's arms hugging him with all her might burying her face into his shoulder soaking his shirt with her tears.

"Alright kiddo shh it's alright now ok, shh sweetheart shh it's ok everything's gonna be alright". Dean soothed her.

Once Haley had calmed down she wiped her face off but didn't wanna look at Dean so he gently grabbed her chin bringing her head up looking at her in the eye.

"Sweetheart it's alright that you miss your mom, just know that she watches over you everyday and every night just because she's not here with you physically she'll always have a place in your heart and you also gained a new family when you came to live with your dad. You have me, your dad, Roman, you'll never be alone". Dean said.

"Thanks Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Any time sweetheart". Dean said.

They then headed to the gym so Seth won't get worried, once they got to the gym Seth looked over and jogged over to them.

"Hey i was wondering where you guys were". Seth said.

Haley looked up at Dean and he nodded.

"Haley has to talk to you". Dean said.

"Come to my office sweetheart". Seth said.

"Go on kiddo". Dean said.

Haley then took her dad's hand going to his office while Dean got back to work, once they got to Seth's office he shut the door not wanting nobody to overhear and he sat down next to her.

"What do you wanna talk about sweetheart". Seth said.

Haley bit her lip and tears started to form in her eyes ready to burst any minute.

"There's this dance at school this weekend...it's for mothers and daughters for mother's day". Haley said with tears going down her cheek.

"Aw come here baby". Seth said.

Haley then jumped in her father's arms burying her face into his chest crying her eyes out.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's ok it's alright, shh baby shh everything is alright. Daddy's here, daddy's got you everything's alright sweetheart". Seth soothed.

"I w-want my m-mommy back, i want my mom". Haley cried.

"I know baby i know, daddy's here. Daddy's got you. Everything is gonna be alright". Seth said hugging her.

It took Haley a little while to calm down and Seth wiped her face from the tears and snot and threw the tissue away.

"Haley it's alright that you miss your mom, losing a parent is never easy on a kid especially young like you. But your mom would be proud of you, you are a strong, tough, confident girl. I see your mother in you all the time". Seth said.

"You do?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. You have her hair, her smile, her personality, and the little button nose". Seth said.

"She told me a few stories about you i always asked about you but she always told me that you traveled for work so you really never had time for anything". Haley said.

"She was right i was going from one town to another every week, when we broke up i wished she had told me about you so i could help the both of you". Seth said.

"Could you tell me a story about you and mom". Haley said.

"Sure but right now i have to get back to work maybe later alright". Seth said.

"Alright". Haley said.

"Get started on your homework". Seth said.

"Ok dad". Haley said.

Seth kissed her head then left his office while Haley got started on her homework, she then pulled a folded up picture of her and her mom she smiled and put it away, she then pulled another picture out of Seth and her mom. She didn't show Seth the pictures just yet because she didn't know how he would react so she kept them hidden but she wants to show the pictures to him. Haley is now finished her homework just as Seth and Dean are finished at the gym so Seth goes to get Haley from his office.

"Come on sweetheart time to head out". Seth said.

"Coming". Haley said.

She then got her stuff packed up and ran to her dad taking his hand, Dean then waited outside waiting on Seth and his niece since Seth had to lock the place up. Once Seth had the gym locked up they headed back home so they could get some rest, they have arrived back home and they head inside and Seth decides to make something quick for dinner while Dean and Haley were playing video games on the Xbox.

"Dinner's ready". Seth said.

They then paused the game to go eat dinner, they then ate while Haley told them about her day at school. After dinner they loaded the dishwasher then played the Xbox for a little longer. It was now near 9:30 and it's Haley's bedtime.

"Alright sweetheart time for bed". Seth said.

"Alright dad". Haley said.

"Good night sweet pea". Dean said hugging her.

"Good night Uncle Dean". Haley said.

Haley then went to her room to get ready then went to go brush her teeth and wash her face, once she was done all that she went back to her room and laid down then Seth went in.

"Dad". Haley said.

"What is it sweetheart". Seth replied.

"Can you tell me a story about you and mom". Haley said.

"Like what". Seth said.

"How you guys met". Haley said.

Seth then sat on the bed next to her.

"Well we met while grocery shopping one day, i bumped into her and when i saw her it was like love at first sight. When she looked up and saw me i think she had the same reaction, anyway we talked then exchanged numbers and i called her back i asked her out for a cup of coffee then we hit it off. For our first date we had planned to do dinner and a movie, that was the mos special night ever". Seth said.

"Why was it special?" Haley asked.

"Because we knew from that point we knew that we wanted to be with each other, your mother was the first love of my life and nobody can ever replace her". Seth said.

"I like that story". Haley said sleepy.

"I liked it too". Seth said.

"G'night daddy". Haley said.

"Sweet dreams baby". Seth whispered.

Seth then hooked her IPod in the dock and let the music play as he slowly and quietly left the room closing the door and he saw Dean standing there.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Nothing, it's just you never mentioned Rebecca while we traveled". Dean said.

"We had broken up i didn't wanna bring it up". Seth said.

"Why did you break up i never got that". Dean said.

"I had just got the call to join WWE i told her about it, i said she could come with me but she didn't want to she was ready to settle down and have a family but she wanted me to explore my dreams so she wanted to end things. I just don't like bringing it up that's all". Seth said.

"Wow a girl broke up with you i never thought i see the day". Dean said.

"Bite me". Seth said.

"Have you ever though about dating again?" Dean asked.

"I have it's just nobody can replace Rebecca she was my first love, the mother to my child. Nobody can ever replace her not for me and not for Haley". Seth said.

"Try it then". Dean said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Go out, go on a date it won't kill you". Dean said.

"What about Haley?" Seth asked.

"I'll watch her". Dean said.

"I don't know Dean it's been a long while since i had a date". Seth said.

Dean knew there was more then what Seth was telling him.

"Hey i'm sure that Rebecca would want you to be happy, she would want you to do this. You can't stay miserable and alone forever. You may not find someone like Rebecca but chances are you will find someone to make you happy". Seth said.

"Dean i'm also a single father to an 8 year old i would highly doubt that anyone would want to date a guy with responsibility especially date a guy with a kid". Seth said.

"Hey you never know man". Dean said.

Seth's phone then started to buzz with a familiar number so he answers it.

-Hello. Seth answered.

-Seth it's Hunter. Triple H said.

Seth then looks at Dean with a look of surprise and puts it on speaker so Dean could hear.

-What's going on Hunter. Seth said.

-How would you feel if i asked you to come back to the WWE? Triple H asked.

-What about Dean and Roman? Seth asked.

-I would have to talk to them about it too, in fact the WWE would like to see The Shield reformed again. But that's if you wanna do it. Triple H said.

-Hunter it's Dean, i actually like the idea. Dean said.

-Glad to hear from you Dean. Seth what do you say? Triple H asked.

-I would have to think about it, and i would have to talk about it with my daughter. Seth said.

-I didn't know you had a daughter Seth. Triple H said.

-I've had her for a month now. Seth said.

-Well she can travel with you if you decide to come back. Triple H said.

-Could i have some time to think about it? Seth asked.

-Sure as soon as you make a decision call me and let me know. Triple H said.

-Alright. Bye. Seth said.

-Bye. Triple H said.

Once the phone was hung up both Dean and Seth were surprised they didn't think they'd ever go back to WWE after they retired, after a little while Dean's phone was buzzing and it was Roman calling and he answers it putting it on speaker.

-Hey Rome. Dean said.

-Hey Roman. Seth said.

-Hey did you guys get the call too? Roman asked.

-Yeah we did, what do you say Rome. Seth said.

-I actually like the idea of having us reformed. Roman said.

-I like it too. Dean said.

-What do you say Seth? Roman asked.

-I'd have to think about it and talk it over with Haley. Triple H said she could come with me while i travel but i still wanna know what she would say. Seth said.

-Alright once you make a decision let me know so we know what to do next. Roman said.

-Gotcha Rome. Seth said.

-I gotta go now bye guys. Roman said.

-See ya. Dean said.

-Bye Rome. Seth said.

After that Dean hung his phone up then headed to his room for the night while Seth had to make the biggest decision of his life, he also had to decide what is best for Haley and what she had to say about it. Part of him wanted to go back to WWE for a while now he wasn't ready to settle down just yet but he also had to think about Haley because if she goes with him he'll have to leave her with someone while he competes, others might find out about her, someone could use her for revenge or leverage against him. All that roamed over his mind.

A few days later

It's the day of the mother and daughter dance at Haley's school and she still had mixed feelings about it but to get her mind off of it Seth decided to spend the day with her and Dean deiced to tag along, they first went to the zoo where Seth put Haley up on his shoulders so she could see better, Dean then took Haley from Seth putting her on his shoulders to give him a break. They then had Chinese for lunch and Seth debated if he should tell Haley about the job offer back to WWE.

"Haley i have to talk to you about something". Seth said.

"What is it dad?" Haley asked.

"I got a call the other day, to go back to WWE. You would be able to go with me while i traveled and i wanted to know how you feel about that". Seth said.

"Sounds cool". Haley said.

"You like the idea?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, i don't really fit in at school anyway and plus doing the same thing is boring i always wanted to travel. I always wanted to see some other cities, states, and other countries". Haley said.

"So while i competed you'd be alright staying with someone else?" Seth asked.

"Yeah". Haley said.

"I think you have your answer now Seth". Dean said.

"I think i do too". Seth said.

After the zoo they went to the park so Haley could let some energy off and while she played Seth made the call to Hunter.

-Yeah Seth. Triple H said.

-I have made my decision. Seth said.

-What's your decision? Triple H asked.

-I'm coming back to WWE. Seth said.

-Alright so maybe you can come in next week with Dean and Roman to talk about it. Triple H said.

-Yeah that'll be fine. Seth said.

-See you boys then. Triple H said.

Seth hung the phone up and Dean stared at him.

"Were going back". Dean said.

"Yeah i guess we are". Seth said.

Dean's phone then buzzed with Roman calling.

-Hey Rome. Dean said.

-Hey so what's the plan. Roman said.

-Hold on let me put you on speaker. Dean said.

Dean then put the phone on speaker.

-Hey Roman. Seth said.

-Hey Seth, so what's the plan. Roman said.

-The Shield is going back to WWE. Seth said proudly.

-That's awesome. Roman said.

-We have a meeting next week with Hunter and Stephanie. Seth said.

-I'll be there. Roman said.

-We will too. Dean said.

-I'll see you guys then. Roman said.

-See you then man. Seth said.

-See you brother. Dean said.

Seth and Dean watched as Haley continued to play then they went to get ice cream, Seth then had a smile on his face because he got to spend some time with his daughter and that's the best thing he could ever ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean, Seth, and Haley flew out to Connecticut so they can see Hunter and Stephanie, it was early in the morning when they left for the airport so it was a bit difficult for Haley to get up but they were able to make their flight on time, once they were on the plane she fell right back asleep on Seth's shoulder with a blanket covering her small frame he kissed her head as he threw his head back against the seat trying to get his mind focused since it was running a hundred miles an hour on a lot of things and he couldn't sleep. Dean on the other hand was knocked out once the plane took off and has been asleep since, he got pretty cranky and angry when he doesn't get enough sleep so once they were seated on the plane he was out like a light. They are now about to land so Seth woke up Haley and Dean, Dean felt refreshed after getting some more sleep while Haley still felt a bit sluggish.

"Daddy i'm still tired can't i sleep till we land". Haley said.

"Sorry sweetheart once we land, we have to go meet Roman head to the hotel and then go have our meeting". Seth said.

"Can't you leave me back at the hotel then?" Haley asked.

"Oh no that is a definite no, sorry sweetheart i'm not leaving you alone by yourself". Seth said.

"Ok". Haley said defeat.

"It won't be so bad kiddo i promise". Dean said.

"So while you guys are in your meeting what will i be doing?" Haley asked.

"That's a good question we'll figure it out when we get there". Seth said.

The flight has finally landed and they got their stuff heading out and into the air port, Roman was waiting for them since he had a different flight and had landed first it's been a while since he landed so he decided to wait on the others to get there so they can all go together. Seth had taken a hold of Haley's hand as they made their way through the airport and Dean was walking next to them with his sunglasses on, Haley was able to spot Roman even though he had his long black hair pulled back into a low bun just at his neck so she let go of Seth's hand running towards Roman.

"Uncle Roman". Haley said excitedly.

Roman turned around to see his niece coming at him full force and he bent down to hug her and he caught her just as she crashed into his arms.

"I missed you Uncle Roman". Haley said.

"I missed you too baby girl". Roman said.

Roman then was able to hold her up with one arm just as Seth and Dean made their way to Roman.

"Good to see you again Rome". Seth said.

"Good to see you bro". Dean said.

"Good to see you guys too". Roman said.

Roman then put Haley down and she went back to her dad as she took his hand, they made their way out of the airport and to the rental they had. Dean asks to drive but he had a different way of driving so Roman said he'd drive while Dean got in the passenger seat and Seth got in the back with Haley. Dean muttered under his breath that there was nothing wrong with his driving, Haley was still just a bit sleepy so Seth threw an arm around her bringing her close to him and kissed her head as she fell back asleep. While Haley slept in the back the three men talked about what they were gonna do and all that, once at the hotel Seth picked Haley up while Roman and Dean got the bags, they quickly checked in and went up to their rooms. They got separate rooms but they were across the hall from each other so Dean decided to bunk with Roman so Seth and Haley could have their father daughter time when they wanted to spend time with each other. Once they got there stuff settled they headed out to their meeting with Haley in tow and she had woken up since she wouldn't get sleep right now. They headed to WWE headquarters and they arrive prepared ready to do this, Haley looked up at the building and it was huge. They all go in and Seth has a hold on Haley's hand and he has it firmly in his so she doesn't get lost. Once they got in the building Dean told the receptionist that they were there to see Triple H and Stephanie, after 5 minutes Hunter and Stephanie came down dressed in business suits, Haley hid slightly behind her dad's leg clutching his pants leg in one hand and holding his hand in the other.

"Dean, Roman, Seth great to see you guys". Hunter said.

Stephanie noticed Haley behind Seth's leg so she bent down to the young girl's level.

"Hi there sweetheart i'm Stephanie". Stephanie said sweetly.

"Hi i'm Haley". Haley said shyly.

Triple H then bent down to see Haley.

"Hey kiddo". Triple H said.

"Hi". Haley said.

"So why don't we go up to the office and talk". Triple H said.

"Sounds good". Roman said.

They then got in the elevator going up to the office to talk, once they got up there they headed towards the office but Seth was reluctant on leaving Haley or even letting her out of his sight so once they got there they all headed inside.

"Oh Seth if you want Haley could wait out here with my assistant" Stephanie said.

"If you don't mind i'd like to keep her with me". Seth said.

"That's fine". Stephanie said.

Haley then sat down next to her down pulling her tablet out putting in her headphones while the adults are talking.

"Alright let's get down to business. The WWE has been wanting The Shield to come back for sometime now and now it's time we bring them back but only if you three want to do it". Triple H said.

"Were not forcing you guys to do anything you don't want to it's your choice if you want to do it". Stephanie said.

"I wanna do it". Roman said.

"I'm in". Dean said.

"Let's do this". Seth said.

"Alright here are your contracts". Triple H said.

He then slid them over towards the three men so they could sign them and they signed the contracts.

"Welcome back to WWE boys". Triple H said.

"Welcome back". Stephanie said.

"The hounds of justice of justice are back". Roman said.

"Were ready to take anyone on". Dean said.

"Believe in The Shield". Seth said.

"We were also hoping since tonight's show is here in Connecticut you could come back tonight". Stephanie said.

The three men then looked at each other then Seth glanced down at Haley then made their decision.

"We'll do it". Dean said.

"Great". Triple H said.

They all then got up to shake hands then left so they can head to the arena, Seth had mixed emotions on bringing Haley to the arena because part of him was excited so she can see what he actually does instead of seeing it on tv, but on the other hand he was also nervous because when they were there they made a lot of enemies with half of the superstars and any one of them could want revenge and if they found out about Haley and something happens to her it would be WW3 with all hell breaking loose so all three of them would have to keep a close eye on Haley while they are backstage. Seth does know one thing for damn sure, he will not expose his daughter to the WWE world at all she will stay backstage where she will be safe but he will not bring her to the ring because he can go from superstar to father real fast. Once they arrive to the arena they grab their bags and Seth grabs Haley's hand going across the street she grips his hand tightly at seeing all the fans around, once they entered the arena she loosened her grip just a tad but kept it. As soon as they passed some of the other superstars they bro hugged them then shook their hands, when they ran into the Bellas they spotted Haley behind Seth's leg gripping his hand.

"Aw who's this Seth?" Nikki asked.

"This is Haley she's my daughter". Seth said.

"Hi sweetie i'm Nikki". Nikki said.

"And i'm Brie". Brie said.

"Hi". Haley said.

"It was nice to meet you Haley". Nikki said.

"It was nice to meet you too". Haley said.

"Nikki, Brie i was actually hoping you can do me a favor tonight". Seth said.

"What's up". Brie said.

"Would you guys mind keeping an eye on Haley while we're in the ring". Seth said.

"Sure". Nikki said.

"We would love too". Brie said.

"Thanks". Seth said.

"We'll see you later". Nikki said.

"Alright see you then". Seth said.

Once they left they headed going back to the hideout and that's when Haley spoke up.

"Dad?" Haley said.

"What is it sweetheart". Seth replied.

"How come i can't come out with you guys?" Haley asked.

"It'll be too dangerous sweetheart, we have made way too many enemies who might want revenge on us and if they found out about you they can and will use you against us". Seth said.

"Way to put it lightly Seth". Dean said.

"It's the truth alright, people around here will go to any extreme measures to get revenge and they don't care how they do it". Seth said.

"Nobody will get me will they?" Haley asked scared.

Seth then bent down to his daughter's level gripping her shoulders.

"Not if i have anything to say about it, nobody will ever hurt you sweetheart not with me and your two uncles around. With us around nobody'll ever hurt you". Seth said.

"I love you daddy". Haley said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you too sweetheart, i love you too". Seth said.

"Are we chopped liver or something?" Dean joked.

Haley then let go of her dad and jumped in Dean's arms hugging him.

"I love you Uncle Dean". Haley said.

"I love you too sweet pea". Dean said.

Haley then jumped to Roman hugging him.

"I love you Uncle Roman". Haley said.

"I love you too baby girl". Roman said.

Roman then put her down beside Seth and they made their way to their old hideout, when they opened the door it hasn't changed since they left.

"Can't believe it hasn't changed since we left thought someone else would have taken it". Seth said.

"No kidding". Dean said.

"We should get ready". Roman said.

"Right". Dean and Seth said together.

They then got read and they were ready quick, they waited patiently while waiting to make their return and it was soon so Seth had to get Haley to Nikki and Brie fast. The four quickly left the hideout so Seth can get Haley to the divas before they make their return and they found them.

"Hey guys". Brie said.

"Hey". Nikki said.

"Hey, could i drop Haley off with you guys now or is it a bad time?" Seth asked.

"Now's fine". Nikki said.

"Thanks". Seth said.

Seth then bent down to Haley's level holding her shoulders.

"Alright sweetheart while we're in the ring you stay with Nikki and Brie, do not for any reason whatsoever leave out of their sights, if you want or need to go anywhere ask them and they'll take you. Other than that be good and behave yourself". Seth said.

"Alright dad". Haley said.

"That's my girl". Seth said.

Seth kissed her head a few times and she kissed his cheek in return, Dean then dropped a kiss to her head and she returned it to his cheek and she did the same with Roman.

"Be careful out there". Haley said.

"We always are sweetheart". Seth said.

Seth kissed Haley's head one last time before heading out with Dean and Roman just as the sisters brought Haley back to the locker room.

Ring

R truth and Bo Dallas had just finished their match and they were both down, tired, and weak just then a familiar music blared through the speakers making everyone get up and cheer.

Sierra

Hotel

India

Echo

Lima

Delta

Shield.

They make there way down the aisle together in their usual attitudes and postures as if they never even left, they hopped the barricades then surrounded the ring then jumped on the apron looking at the two superstars as if they were fresh meat to a pack of wolves. They then jump the two superstars then once they are finished they triple power bomb them both and after that they go for mics.

"Were back. The Shield is back". Dean said.

"That's right The Shield is back and were ready to take this place over again and no one is going to stand in our way or we will put you down". Seth said.

"Now that the hounds are back we run this yard and whoever gets in our way we will run right through you believe that and believe in The Shield". Roman said.

They then held their fist out together standing united just then all the lights go out just as The Wyatt family's music plays and they appear at the top of the ramp.

"It's so nice to have you boys back there's one problem you came back at the wrong time". Bray said.

"Oh Wyatt could you do us and everyone else a favor and just shut the hell up before we come up that ramp and kick your asses". Dean said.

"You see boys i know something about each one of you, a secret no one wants to know. I mean Seth how's your precious little girl". Bray said laughing.

Seth then looks at him with a pissed off look his father mode is setting in, Dean and Roman are getting just as pissed because if that bearded face son of a bitch does anything to hurt their niece they will take him out,. Seth then picks up his mic.

"Wyatt you listen to me you son of a bitch if you go even to feet near my daughter i swear to god i will rip you apart and it'll take more than these two and that entire roster to pull me off of you. I'm only warning you once stay away from my daughter there won't be a second time of me telling you because if you even look at her the wrong way i will rip your eyes out of your head and shove my foot so far up for ass you will choke on it". Seth said in a deep threatening voice.

Dean and Roman never once heard Seth talk so dark before he didn't even sound like a superstar he sounded more like a pissed off father, Roman couldn't blame him because he knows what it's like to do anything to protect their child at any and every cost. Dean then picked up a mic.

"Listen here Wyatt if you even breathe around my niece i will reach down your throat and pull your guts out". Dean said.

Roman then picked his up.

"Wyatt if you do anything to hurt my niece i will take your ass out". Roman said.

Bray then laughed into his mic just as Luke Harper and Eric Rowen are standing by as guards.

"Boys, boys, you can't protect little Haley all the time i mean Seth do you know where your daughter is? Do you know Seth?" Bray said.

Seth then has had enough so he jumped out of the ring with Dean and Roman in tow then once they got to the ramp all hell broke loose inside of Dean, Seth, and Roman they tore the Wyatts a new ass, Seth just let his father instincts take over while fighting. Once the fight was over The Shield was standing over the beaten Wyatt's holding their fists out standing together. Seth then picked a mic up.

"Now this is your only warning Wyatt's stay away from my daughter". Seth said.

He then threw the mic down just as they went backstage but fear and panic rose up in Seth because he wasn't sure if Haley was still with Nikki and Brie so he let his fatherly instincts kick in and Roman had to calm him down or he will freak Haley out.

"Seth, you have to calm yourself down man alright. I get it ok i get it your worried about Haley, but look she's still with Nikki and Brie they wouldn't let anything happen to Haley alright. She's still safe and protected Seth alright. But you have got to calm yourself down because if Haley sees you like this you will either scare her or freak her out so you just have to calm down. Take a few deep breaths". Roman said.

"She's all I've got Rome, i can't lose her. I just can't lose my little girl". Seth said.

"And you won't as long as she follows the rules and doesn't leave who she's with she'll be fine". Roman said.

"Yeah Roman's right not to mention if anyone does hurt her i'll kick there sorry ass". Dean said.

"Nobody is going to hurt her Seth nobody because her father and uncles won't let it happen. Wyatt was just trying to get in your mind that's his game he plays mind games on people to get in their head so he goes after their weaknesses he's just messing with you nobody would be that cruel or cold hearted to actually use a child as leverage". Roman said.

"Roman's right man ain't nobody gonna hurt Haley not without answering to us". Dean said.

Seth then took a few deep breaths calming himself down then once he is calm they then go get Haley from Nikki and Brie, once they get to the locker room Seth knocks and waits for someone to answer. Brie answers and signs for them to be quiet because Haley had fell asleep waiting on them so Seth goes to get her picking her up gently and quietly making her stir a little.

"Daddy?" Haley asked sleepy.

"It's me sweetheart go back to sleep". Seth whispered.

Haley then laid her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms firmly around his neck going back to sleep.

"How long has she been out?" Seth asked quietly.

"Not that long maybe 10 minutes". Nikki said.

"Thanks guys i owe you". Seth said.

"It's no problem Seth we don't mind watching her". Brie said.

"Yeah we love watching her". Nikki said.

"We should head out thanks again". Seth said.

"Anytime". Nikki said.

They then headed out back to the hotel for the night, they have arrived at the hotel exhausted after their long day. They head up to there separate rooms to turn in for the night, they get to the floor and bro hug then Dean and Roman kiss their niece's head before going to there room and then Seth goes in his room with Haley laying her down on one of the beds taking off her shoes and socks covering her with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Seth whispered.

He then quickly changed for bed and got in bed thinking about how Wyatt somehow found out about Haley he didn't know and he didn't care how Wyatt found out he just knows that if Wyatt does anything at all to hurt Haley he's going to kick Wyatt's ass. After a while he then fell asleep knowing Haley is fine, that she's safe and protected with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Now that Seth, Dean, and Roman are now back with WWE and they are feuding with the Wyatts again they have to keep an extra close eye on Haley because they can and will try everything to mess with them even if that means using Haley. Seth doesn't want anything to happen to his little girl or he'd be super pissed and he won't even think about what he'll do he will just do it he will totally forget about being a superstar and let his father instincts kick in he doesn't understand how Roman can do it. One day while Dean watches Haley for a while Seth wants to talk to Roman.

"Hey Rome can i ask you a question". Seth said.

"Shoot". Roman said.

"How do you do it? Being a father and a superstar, i mean when Wyatt brought your daughter into that feud once how'd you do it". Seth said.

"It was hard Seth but i knew that he wouldn't do anything to her because nobody is that cruel or cold hearted to use a child. Wyatt plays mind games with people to mess with you if will go after any weakness you may have, when he had that thing with Dean he brought his past, with me he brought my daughter into but then stopped. He's trying to mess with you Seth that's his game. I will admit yeah when he brought JoJo into that i let my father instincts kick into overdrive but i also had to hide it so no one will know but i wanted to beat the hell out of that son of a bitch". Roman said.

"Roman i can't lose Haley i just can't, i may have only had her for a month but i love her to death. She's the only thing that reminds me of her mother, she's the only family i have now. She's my baby, my little girl and i just can't lose her. She's all I've got". Seth said.

"Hey listen to me Seth you are not going to lose Haley at all not if me, you, or Dean have anything to say about it, we will always protect her no matter what and she's not the only family you have. You have me and Dean, we may not be related but were brothers and we will always look out for each other through good and bad times because that's what families do they look out for each other". Roman said.

Seth never really had a family he was on his own since he was 15 so he practically raised himself then once he met Dean and Roman they all became fast friends then their bond grew so tight they became brothers and Seth couldn't ask for more.

"Thanks Rome. But when you found out you were becoming a father for the first time weren't you scared?" Seth replied.

"Oh yeah i definitely was scared, i kept thinking that i would screw something up or i would mess something up. But the second she was placed in my arms all that left my mind and all i could focus on was my daughter yeah it took me a while to get the hang of everything and after a while it became pretty easy it just takes time Seth i mean hell look at you, you had her for a month and you're doing damn good for a first time parent. Most other people would probably be stressed, freaking out, all that but you handled this well after you got over the shock. You handled this situation better than other people would have". Roman said.

"You really think so?" Seth asked.

"Definitely, most other people would have freaked out and panicked or did whatever but you Seth you handled it well. You gave her a home, love, care, you're a great father Seth don't let anyone tell you differently. When you first found out you asked for help then you took it a day at a time". Roman said.

"Are you gonna be like this when JoJo starts to date?" Seth asked.

"Hell no, i will interrogate the little punk and if he does anything to hurt her i kick his sorry ass". Roman said.

"I don't know how to respond to that". Seth said.

"Put it like this Haley has a boyfriend she gets broken up with, you just gonna sit around or are you gonna do something". Roman said.

"I'm gonna do something". Seth said.

"I don't think Haley will ever date with us around same for JoJo". Roman said.

"You might be right". Seth said.

"I know i'm right". Roman said.

After a while Dean returned with Haley so they can get packed and ready for the arena, they bumped into Seth and Roman in the lobby. When Seth heard his little girl's voice it always put a smile on his face and when Roman saw it he knew that look, it was a look of a proud father.

"Daddy". Haley said.

"Hey princess you have fun with Dean". Seth said.

"Yeah we went sight seeing". Haley said.

"I'm glad you had fun now we should get our stuff packed for the arena so we can head out soon". Seth said.

"Ok". Haley said.

After they were all packed they gathered into the car and headed to the arena, once there Seth took a hold of Haley's hand firmly because he wasn't going to take any chances of losing her or her getting hurt in anyway by the Wyatts. Once they entered the arena he still had Haley's hand in a firm hold but loosened just a bit and as they walked through Seth got this gut feeling that they were being watched or someone was following them so he stopped looking around to see if anyone was following them and it confused Dean, Haley, and Roman.

"Seth you alright?" Dean asked.

Seth kept looking around he didn't let this gut feeling go and he also let his father instincts kick in and he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Haley tugging his hand and calling him.

"Dad, dad, daddy". Haley said.

"What?" Seth replied.

"You alright there man it looked like you zoned out". Roman said,

"I have this gut feeling something wasn't right it's probably nothing". Seth said.

"Let's go we have to get ready". Roman said.

"Yeah". Seth said.

The four continued the walk to the hideout but they were being watched by Eric Rowen and Luke Harper who took a picture of Haley and Seth then they disappeared to there hideout. While on the way to the shield's hideout Seth couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched both Dean and Roman knew something was up with their friend so they pulled him into the hallway closing the door.

"Seth what is going on with you, you've been acting strange since we got here". Roman said.

"I can't shake this feeling we were being watched". Seth said.

"Do you think they could have been watching us?" Dean asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them". Seth said.

"I wouldn't either they will do anything to mess with our minds". Roman said.

Seth was almost ready to punch a hole in the wall.

"Seth you have to calm yourself down or you're gonna get Haley worked up and possibly scared". Dean said.

"I shouldn't have came out of retirement, i should have stayed home and raised Haley that way she'd be safe, happy, not running around here with a freaking target on her back because of me. If she gets hurt it's gonna be my fault". Seth said.

Dean and Roman then slapped Seth upside his head and he rubbed his now sore head while glaring at his friends.

"What the hell was that for?" Seth asked.

"Don't talk like that Seth alright, you wanted to come out of retirement just as much as we did deep down you've always wanted to come back just like we did. If you would have stayed at home it would have drove you crazy. And Haley is gonna be safe and happy while she's with us just like she was back home". Dean said.

"And if she gets hurt it won't be your fault Seth, you did not put a target on Haley none of us did there using her as leverage to mess with your mind i told you they play mind games on people to mess with them they do anything to get in your mind". Roman said.

"But why Haley? She's just a little girl, my little girl". Seth said.

"They wanted to find a weakness in one of us Seth he already did to me and Dean i think he wanted to find yours, he didn't care what it was as long as he found one that's all that matters to him". Roman said.

"He's not getting Haley, i will be damned if he hurts my little girl". Seth said.

While Haley was in the hideout all of a sudden the lights in the hideout go out making her let out a shriek and run out crashing into Seth.

"Haley, what's wrong sweetheart". Seth said panicked.

"The lights just went out in the room...i'm scared daddy. Daddy i'm scared don't let them get me". Haley said scared.

"It's alright baby ok everything's gonna be just fine ok. Daddy's here, daddy's got you it's alright sweetheart ok it's alright". Seth soothed her.

Dean and Roman then went to go check while Haley remained clutched to Seth holding on for dear life, once they came out they knew that the lights have been tampered with to make them go off. Haley tried to calm herself down or she'll have an asthma attack so she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down but remained in the safety of her father's arms with Dean and Roman standing guard over the father and daughter.

"Daddy i'm scared". Haley whimpered.

Seth then held her tighter and kiss the top of her head.

"It's alright baby ok everything's gonna be just fine, i won't let anything happen to you sweetheart i promise. Daddy's here, daddy's got you". Seth soothed.

"Haley it's alright sweet pea nobody's gonna hurt while were around". Dean said.

"Dean's right baby girl nobody won't hurt you while were around". Roman said.

Haley gripped the back of Seth's shirt a little burying her face in his chest and Seth picked her up then he rocked her gently hoping to calm her, after a few minutes she was calm but she was still scared.

"Daddy, where am i gonna go tonight while you guys are in the ring?" Haley asked.

"I don't know sweetheart i might leave you with one of the girls again". Seth said.

"I wanna come out dad". Haley said.

"Sweetheart you can't it's too dangerous for you to go out there, you don't know what these guys are capable of just yet we do". Seth said.

"I promise i won't leave your side for anything, i'll stay right next to you or Uncle Dean or Uncle Roman". Haley said.

Dean then bent down to her level.

"Your dad's right sweetie you don't know what these guys are capable of, they don't care if you're a kid or not they can and will use you as leverage against your dad. Even if you do come with us chances are a fight might break out and we don't want you in the crossfire of things and we don't wanna see you get hurt". Dean explained.

"Don't leave me daddy". Haley whispered.

"Come here baby". Seth said.

Seth then picked his daughter up holding her closely in a protective hold then kissed her head a couple of time then resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you baby, no one. I will always protect you no matter what". Seth whispered.

"I love you daddy". Haley said.

"I love you too sweetheart, i love you too". Seth said.

"Not to break up this little love fest but we have to go out now". Dean said.

Haley tightened her grip on Seth a little and he did the same, he didn't wanna leave her but he didn't have a choice of the matter.

"Alright sweetheart we have to go out now". Seth said.

"No daddy don't go please". Haley said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart i have too". Seth said.

"Will you get me right after?" Haley asked.

"I promise right when were finished i will come get you". Seth promised.

"Ok". Haley said.

"That's my girl". Seth said.

He then set her down and they brought her to Jimmy and Jey who agreed to watch her then they went out to the ring and Seth is pissed off he's trying to not let his father instincts kick in but that's hard right now.

Ring

Music blares through the speakers with The Shield's music and they come out in their usual way down the aisle then hop the barricade, Seth is the first one in the ring and he goes for a mic.

"Last Monday on Raw The Shield made there return back to the WWE but our welcome was being overbearing by The Wyatts, i'll be the first to say it The Shield we don't like The Wyatts we don't. But also on Monday night Bray Wyatt did something that nobody should do, he brought my daughter into this. I have a little message for you Bray if you go anywhere near my daughter hell if you so much as breathe around her i will show you what i'm capable of, i will reach down your throat and rip your guts out then strangle you with them then once i'm finished with that i will rip your eyes out of your head then shove them down your throat you'll be able to read the newspaper with your ass. I only say this one time only stay away from my daughter and leave her out of this". Seth said.

Dean then goes for the mic.

"Bray Wyatt what kind of man are you? What kind of man uses an innocent child? An innocent little girl, i'll tell you who. A coward you like picking on people smaller than you so why don't you pick on someone your own size because i'm saying this one time if you touch a single hair on my niece's head i will break your wrist then break your fingers one by one till they're all broke". Dean said.

Roman then goes for the mic.

"Wyatt you may talk a big game but i only warn once after that i will beat your sorry ass if you do one thing at all to hurt my niece i will show you what fear is and what it looks like, believe that and believe in The Shield". Roman said.

The three men then held there fists out standing united till all the lights go out then up on the trion shows a picture of Seth and Haley holding hands, when Seth sees this his father instincts kicked into overdrive times a million he's trying to keep calm but he can't.

"Isn't she a precious little thing Seth? She looks just like you don't you think, patience little lamb our fun is just getting started. Do you know where she is Seth? Do you know where she is? Run". Bray said.

The lights then go out again and when they come back on the picture is in the ring in front of Seth and he picks it up gulping hard as fear and panic rises up letting his father instincts kick into high overdrive as he rolls out of the ring and he runs backstage hoping Haley is still with Jimmy and Jey then as they were going back to their locker room to get Haley, Jey runs into them out of breath.

"Jey, what's wrong". Seth asked.

"Haley...something's...wrong". Jey said between breaths.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Seth asked panicked.

"She's having trouble breathing". Jey said.

Seth's eyes then widen as he knows what's wrong with her.

"She's having an asthma attack did she tell you where her inhaler is". Seth replied.

"I think she said backpack". Jey said.

"Dean run back to the hideout and look in her backpack and get her inhaler now". Seth said.

"On it". Dean said.

Dean then takes off while Seth is panicking and worrying as he goes back to the locker room but Roman has to get him calm before he goes to see her.

"Seth you have to calm yourself now or you're going to get her more worked up alright just calm down and take a few deep breaths ok". Roman said.

Seth is doing what Roman had told him and he's getting more panicked so he tries to run off but Roman stops him.

"Let go Roman, Haley needs me". Seth said.

"I understand that but she doesn't need you freaking out". Roman said.

Dean then came back a couple minutes later with the asthma medication and Seth takes it from him running to the locker room to see Haley, when he opens the door he sees that Jimmy is trying to get her to breathe but it's not working. Haley looked up and saw her father with a look of relief on her face.

"Daddy...can't...breathe...need...inhaler". Haley said between breaths.

Seth then sat down shook the medication then put it to her mouth.

"Alright sweetheart on three ok. 1 2 3". Seth said.

He pushed the medication down so Haley can inhale it in her mouth then took a small deep breathe.

"Alright one more time baby. 1 2 3". Seth said.

He did the same thing again to give Haley the medication, after a few minutes Haley has her breath back but let's out a couple of coughs.

"Alright sweetheart take it easy just take it easy". Seth said.

Haley then threw her arms around his neck crying her eyes out and he held her.

"Oh my baby, shh sweetheart shh it's ok now alright everything's alright. Shh baby shh it's alright, daddy's here, daddy's got you. Everything's gonna be alright now ok". Seth soothed.

After a few minutes Haley had ended up falling asleep on Seth's shoulder and he then thanked Jimmy and Jey, the four people then went back to the hideout to gather their stuff and head back to the hotel. During the whole trip back to the hotel Seth did not once put Haley down he couldn't he was afraid that he would lose her. Once at the hotel Dean and Roman got the bags while Seth still had a sleeping Haley in his arms they go up to the rooms and Seth lays his daughter down on the bed taking off her shoes then covering her with the blanket then moving hair off her face then caressing her cheek and he kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart, i love you so much". Seth whispered.

What he didn't know was that Dean and Roman had came in the room to set the bags down then looked at him, Roman saw the look on his face knowing he had to talk to him so Dean kissed Haley's head then went back to the room he was sharing with Roman so Roman could talk to Seth again. They grab a couple beers going out on the patio to talk and Seth kept looking down feeling extremely guilty.

"What's wrong Seth?" Roman asked.

"Am i a horrible father Rome?" Seth asked.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Roman asked.

"I left Haley, she needed me and i left her. That son of a bitch Wyatt is using her to get to me. She had an asthma attack and could have went to the hospital or she could have died". Seth said.

"Of first you are not a horrible father your doing everything you are suppose to, second it wasn't a choice of leaving her there was nothing you could do about that and you went back for her just like you always do, third Wyatt is playing mind games he's trying to get deeper under your skin that's his game, and fourth she got her medicine alright she got it just in time so she wouldn't have gone to the hospital and she wouldn't have died. Seth mistakes happen in life alright but you learn from them just because a few bad things happen doesn't make you a horrible father, you are by far the best father that Haley could ask for". Roman said.

"I am aren't i". Seth replied.

"By far you are a damn good father Seth". Roman said.

"Dean said i should start dating again but i don't know Rebecca was my first love nobody can replace her, she was my first love and the mother of my child. Not to mention i'm a single father at that i would highly doubt that anybody would wanna date a guy with a kid". Seth said.

"Seth listen i get Rebecca was your first love and the mother to your child but she would want you and Haley to be happy, she would want you to at least try and go out on a date and if you don't wanna date that's fine too but i'm just saying that Rebecca would want the both of you to be happy with whatever it is you choose because only you can choose what's best for you and what's best for Haley". Roman said.

"I'll wait a while longer to date right now i wanna focus my attention on Haley". Seth said.

"It's whatever you want Seth, it's your choice no matter what you pick me and Dean will support you 100%". Roman said.

"Thanks Rome". Seth said.

"No problem Seth". Roman said.

Once they were finished their beers Roman headed to his room to get some rest and Seth gently laid on the bed next to Haley who was sleep on her side and he wrapped a protective arm around her pulling her close to him and kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams princess". Seth whispered.

Seth then fell asleep shortly after that, Haley then knew her father was next to her so she turned to see him fast asleep and she leaned over kissed his cheek then laid her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat as it slowly lulled her back to the world of dreams but she muttered something before going back to sleep.

"Good night daddy i love you". Haley muttered.

After that Haley was then once again in dreamland as she was curled into her father's chest with his arm wrapped protectively around her.


	8. AN

Hey, it's Sam.

Just to let everyone know i changed the title of the story as well as the summary, the story is still the same with Seth and Haley but i added a twisted now Dean has two kids. Instead of doing a whole new story i just added the twist in so i hope you still read and enjoy.

Sam


	9. Chapter 9

It's a Monday night Raw tonight and Seth is now being super overprotective of Haley since what happened on smackdown, but he knows that once he goes out he has to push those feelings aside so he can compete but he is still gonna keep his guard up because knowing The Wyatts they always have some kind of plan to get in their heads Seth just hopes that he doesn't go to the extreme and take Haley or all hell will break loose plus WW3 will happen he will forget about being a superstar and let his father instincts kick in. Seth is so lost his his thoughts he doesn't even hear Dean, Roman, or Haley calling him.

"Seth, Seth, Seth". Dean said.

"Huh what". Seth said.

"You zoned out you alright". Roman said.

"Yeah i'm fine". Seth said.

Haley knew her dad was lying but didn't wanna say anything to cause any trouble, Dean and Roman also knew that Seth was lying and they are going to confront him about it.

"Seth can we have a word with you outside please". Roman said.

"Sure, we'll be right out in the hallway sweetheart". Seth said.

"Ok". Haley said.

Seth kissed her head and moved the hair away from her forehead then the three men went in the hallway to talk.

"So what's up guys". Seth said.

"Cut the crap Seth". Dean said.

"What are you talking about". Seth replied.

"You know exactly what we're talking about, you are not fine you have been messed up since what happened on smackdown with Haley and i don't blame you alright Wyatt crossed a line but don't hide your feelings or lie about it". Roman said.

"Neither of you know what i'm going through alright i'm doing what i have to do to protect Haley so until either of you know what i'm going through back off". Seth said.

"Seth i do know what you're going through alright Wyatt did almost the same thing to me, it took everything i had inside me to not kick that son of a bitch's ass. He's doing it to get under your skin he did it to us he's going to do it to you, i know that you're doing everything you can to protect Haley and were gonna do everything to protect Haley she's our niece and we protect family, we look out for each other that includes you and her". Roman said.

"Roman's right Seth, Haley is family and we look out for each other no matter what. I don't know what you're going through because i'm not a father but that doesn't mean that i'm gonna just sit by and let my brother or my niece get tormented by anyone including those sons of bitches". Dean said.

"But why Haley though she's just a little girl, my little girl. Why her". Seth said.

"He wanted to exploit your secret, he does it with almost everyone that's how he gets under your skin and once he got deep enough under your skin that's when he starts the mind games with you". Roman said.

"How the hell did he even find out about her? We haven't even been back long enough for anyone to find out". Seth said.

"We don't know Seth". Dean said.

"I won't let him hurt my baby, i won't let it happen". Seth said.

"So who you gonna leave her with tonight?" Dean asked.

"I have no clue, i was thinking with the girls again but i don't know i'm still new to bringing her on the road and leaving her". Seth said.

"Seth just remember you're not alone in this anymore you have me and Dean to help you, you or Haley aren't alone in this". Roman said.

"He's right you two aren't alone in this, if Wyatt is looking for a fight or a war he's got one". Dean said.

Haley then comes out of the room wrapping her arms around Seth's torso.

"Hey sweetheart what are you doing". Seth said.

"Nothing, but could i ask you something". Haley said.

"Sure sweetheart". Seth said.

"When can i come out with you guys tonight?" Haley asked.

Seth sighed he knew it was a bad idea and so did Dean and Roman who eyed him the whole time, Seth didn't want to take the chance of them going out with Haley and something happening to her.

"Please daddy please". Haley said.

She then used the puppy dog eyes and pout that nobody can resist Seth was still leaning on no till she used the biggest puppy dog eyes and pout ever till he caved.

"Alright but just this once after this no more". Seth said.

"Thank you dad". Haley said.

"Your welcome sweetheart". Seth said.

Dean and Roman were a bit wide eyed at his answer because they didn't want Haley anywhere near ring side let alone the ring because anything can happen out there it can range from a brawl to her getting snatched or hurt they didn't want that to happen but since Seth's her father he makes the decisions and couldn't argue it. Seth knew something was bothering his friends so he sent Haley inside to talk to them.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Seth asked.

"You know why Seth. We all know it's a bad idea for Haley to go out tonight, anything can and possibly will happen out there Seth". Dean said.

"It's just one time Dean just one your acting like i'm taking her out every week". Seth said.

"I agree with Dean here man you and i both know something is gonna happen, hell anything could happen. A fight, a brawl, she could get hurt, she could get snatched. And especially with The Wyatts after us i'm just saying i wouldn't do it". Roman said.

"It's just one time alright she'll stay where we can keep an eye on her, where i can keep an eye on her". Seth said.

"Alright if you're sure Seth". Roman said.

"I'm sure". Seth said.

"Let's go then". Dean said.

Seth then got Haley and they went out.

Ring

"This is a six man tag team match set for one fall introducing first currently in the ring the team of Kevin Owens, Bad New Barrett, and Rusev". Lillian said.

The Shield's music then blares through the speakers and they come down with Haley right behind her dad, once they hop over the barricade Seth then picks Haley up since she's too small and then Seth kissed her head and she kissed his cheek then did the same to Dean and Roman.

"And their opponents The Shield". Lillian said.

Seth then told Haley to stay in a safe secure spot where he, Roman, and Dean can keep an eye on her, once everyone was situated in the ring both teams decided who would start off the match and it was Dean and Owens who started it off.

(Skips time)

Half of the match has gone by now and every now and then either Seth, Dean, or Roman looks to check on Haley to make sure she still there and that she's safe, right now it's Seth in the ring against Owens. He has a roll on the other wrestler and he goes to the top turnbuckle and hits Owens with a knee to the face and goes for the pin but Owens kicks out at 2 getting Seth frustrated so he goes to tag in Dean since he was closest and he takes control over Owens, Dean takes his left knee and repeatedly takes it to the back of Owen's spine then deliverers a neck breaker then goes for the pin but kicks out then Dean goes back on the ropes and jumps on Owens attacking him but was able to counter the move then tags in Barrett and he goes against Dean. Just as Barrett was going for the bull hammer elbow Dean dodges it and tags in Roman who then superman punched Barrett then once he's down Roman prepares himself for the spear but before that is done all the lights in the arena go out and a high pitch scream is heard making Seth panic, once the lights are back on Haley's gone making Seth panic forgetting about everything and everyone around him letting his father mode set in the lights then go out again then at the top of the ramp is The Wyatt family holding onto Haley's shoulder and she is trying not to cry or anything but she doesn't know how much she can hold till the tears burst out of her eyes like a dam. Bray is laughing then holds a mic to Haley's mouth.

"D-Daddy help me". Haley cried.

Bray then took the mic back from Haley just as she is struggling against Harper and Rowen's hold, Seth was livid along with Dean and Roman but now was not the time for 'i told you so', Seth then goes for a mic.

"Wyatt so help me god if you hurt her i will show you what fear is now let my daughter go now". Seth yelled.

Dean then took the mic from Seth because he was more pissed.

"Wyatt i'm not asking you, i'm telling you let my niece go right now or so help me i will come up that ramp and whoop your ass then i will rip your guts out and strangle you with them". Dean said.

Roman then got the mic from Dean.

"Wyatt don't make us come up that ramp because if we come up there we will beat all your asses now let her go". Roman said.

Bray continued laughing then spoke.

"Don't you wanna help your precious little girl Seth, don't you wanna help her". Bray said.

"Wyatt don't make me tell you again let her go right now". Seth hissed.

Seth couldn't take it anymore neither could Dean and Roman so they jump out the ring heading up the ramp then the lights go out again then come back on and all of them including Haley disappeared making Seth run all the way to the back screaming for his daughter.

"Haley! Haley where are you! Haley!" Seth called out.

Dean and Roman couldn't stand to see their youngest brother like this it broke their hearts but they knew that they had to find Haley before Seth completely lost it and they were not gonna tell him 'i told you so' this was too much on the young father. Seth kept calling out for Haley hoping he'll find her but no luck, the three men then split up in search for the child but Seth is gonna lose it if he doesn't find her. They checked in all the empty rooms, the locker rooms, the bathrooms, everywhere they could possibly look but nothing and Seth is close to losing it, while Roman tries to keep Seth calm Dean is continuing his search because he knows where The Wyatts hang out. He goes to the basement and calls for his niece.

"Haley! Haley if you can hear me call out sweetheart". Dean called out.

So far it it was quiet till he heard soft sobbing which is turning to hiccups and has a feeling that it's Haley.

"Haley, sweetheart where are you. Call out if you can hear me". Dean called out.

Haley couldn't call out to her uncle due to the cloth wrapped around her mouth not to mention she is physically and mentally exhausted, and from all the crying she is ready to go to sleep but she's trying to stay awake. If she couldn't call out to Dean she could at least try and make some kind of noise to get his attention so she lightly stomps her feet hoping that he will hear her. Dean then hears light stomping and follows it the stomping stops for a second then starts back up and Dean runs to it, Dean then finds Haley tied up to a chair with a cloth wrapped around her mouth next to a stack of boxes.

"Haley". Dean said in relief.

Haley didn't have the strength to lift her head but heard her uncle calling her, Dean then runs to her and drops to his knee taking the cloth off her mouth.

"U-Uncle Dean". Haley said.

"It's me sweetie, just stay with me sweetheart can you stay awake just a little longer". Dean said untying the ropes.

"I'm really sleepy Uncle Dean". Haley said sleepy.

"I'm almost done sweetheart just another minute". Dean said.

Once Dean was finished with the ropes Haley practically jumped in his arms burying her face into his shoulder crying.

"It's alright now sweetheart everything's alright, let's get you back to your dad alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Haley sniffed.

Dean then kept a grip on his niece as she had her arms firmly around his neck not letting go until they go back to the hideout, Seth was now on the verge of losing it either he or Roman has found Haley yet and it was literally scaring the hell out of him.

"You guys were right, i shouldn't have brought her out. I guess i deserve a 'i told you so'. I'm a horrible father" Seth said.

"No you don't Seth, right now you are living in a parent's worst nightmare but hey look we will find her Seth. Dean's not back yet maybe he found her. And you are not a horrible father it was one mistake alright just one". Roman said.

"I can't lose her Rome, i can't lose my little girl. She's all i have left of her mother, she's all i've got. She's my baby". Seth said with his voice cracking.

Roman just patted Seth on his shoulder not knowing of any other way to comfort him, Dean was still walking through the hallways with Haley still in his arms not letting go for a second until they got back to Seth and Roman.

"You alright sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"I was really scared Uncle Dean, i want my dad". Haley said softly.

"Alright sweetheart we're almost there". Dean said.

Once they got to the hideout Dean quickly pulls his phone out texting Roman and Seth.

-Meet back at hideout. Dean.

-On our way. Roman.

-Be there in a few. Seth.

Once that was done Dean just held his niece in a protective hold then kissed her temple as she clutched to his sweater, after a few minutes the door was then flung open and Seth was the first in and he sighed in relief knowing his daughter is safe.

"Haley". Seth said in relief.

"Daddy!" Haley cried.

Haley then ran and jumped in Seth's arms holding tightly around his neck, Seth closed his eyes tightly thanking god that his little girl is ok.

"My baby, it's alright now sweetheart ok it's gonna be alright now. Everything's gonna be ok now baby ok, everything's gonna be fine. Daddy's here baby, daddy's got you. Shh baby shh it's all ok now. Hey hey let me look at you are you hurt". Seth said.

Seth then pulled her back to check her for injury but she was fine.

"I'm fine daddy i was just really scared". Haley said breaking down.

"It's alright baby ok everything's gonna be just fine ok, shh sweetie shh everything's ok now. Daddy's here sweetheart, daddy's got you everything's alright". Seth soothed her.

Haley was then calm after a couple of minutes but was relieved with being back with her father and two uncles, Haley had a grip around Seth's neck so tight she won't let go.

"Thanks for finding her Dean". Seth said.

"No problem". Dean said.

"Where did you find her we checked everywhere". Roman said.

"Basement". Dean answered.

"As long as she safe that's the only thing that matters to me right now, let's get out of here". Seth said.

They then got their stuff out of the hideout and went out to pack the car, Roman drove while Dean was in the passenger seat and Seth got in the back with Haley who wouldn't let go of Seth for anything right now. The drive back to the hotel was silent Haley just laid her head on Seth's shoulder and he kissed her temple a couple times, once they arrived back to the hotel they got their bags heading up to the rooms. Haley still refused to let go of Seth for any reason when he tried to put her down so he can change she almost broke down again but he assured her that he's not going anywhere once she calmed down he was the first one to change for bed then her. Dean was bunking with Roman so they can give Seth time with his daughter. Once Haley was changed for bed she curled up next to her father gripping his shirt in her fist burying her face into his side.

"It's alright now sweetheart, i'm right here and i'm not going anywhere. Daddy's here baby, daddy's got you". Seth said gently.

"I was really scared daddy". Haley said.

"Everything's alright now sweetheart ok, everything's gonna be fine". Seth said.

Seth then was thinking about a song he somewhat remembered that his mom use to sing to him before she left he just hopes he can remember the words to it and since he doesn't sing he'll try it.

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here

In my heart

Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different, but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other, to have, to hold

They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I may not be with you

But you got to hold on

They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

You'll be here in my heart

No matter what they say

I'll be with you

You'll be in my heart

I'll be there

Always...

Always...

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there

Always". Seth sang.

Haley was then dropping her eyes closed going to sleep.

"I like that song daddy". Haley said sleepy.

"So do i sweetheart, so do i". Seth said.

"G'night daddy i love you". Haley said sleeping now.

Seth then pulled her close to him then kissed her head a couple of times.

"Good night sweetheart i love you too". Seth whispered.

Seth just laid there holding his daughter in a protective hold he kissed her head once more.

"I will always protect you my baby, always". Seth whispered.

Seth then fell asleep holding his daughter as he slept.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now Friday and time for smackdown, Seth wasn't in a good mood all week since that happened to Haley on Monday. Since then she has not left either his, Dean's, or Roman's sight, he wasn't going to take any other chance with his daughter anymore so when he has to compete she will stay with either Roman's cousins or one of the girls. Seth is ready to tear The Wyatts a new ass for taking his daughter on Monday he wasn't in a mood tonight he now wants them in a six man tag match at the next ppv which is Summerslam so he marches to the authority's office pissed off wanting the match he knocks on the door then enters and sees Hunter.

"Seth what can i do for you". Triple H said.

"We wants the Wyatts at Summerslam they crossed the line on Monday when they took Haley and i'm not gonna take kindly to that, nobody threatens my daughter and gets away with it. So me, Dean, and Roman want The Wyatts at Summerslam". Seth said.

"Alright first i want you to calm down ok calm yourself down, i get it Seth alright i get it. I'm a father too i'd be in the same mood you are if anyone touched or threatened my kids". Triple H said.

"Do we get the match or not?" Seth asked.

"You get the match at Summerslam and you will get Bray tonight in a one on one match, then Dean and Roman will take on Eric Rowan and Luke Harper but for your match with Bray both Harper and Rowan are banned then for Dean and Roman's match against Harper and Rowan, Bray is banned from ringside the same goes for all your matches". Triple H said calmly.

"That's not gonna stop them, that hasn't stopped them before and it won't stop them now". Seth said.

"Seth from man to man, from father to father you just have to remain calm keep your emotions in control i know what happened on Monday it was a very scary and emotional time for both you and Haley but listen to me it will be fine as long as you keep her safe she'll be fine. Just keep your father instincts under control before you do or say something that you might regret later, just keep calm". Triple H said.

"Screw with being calm that son of a bitch messed with my daughter i won't stand for that, for our match tonight i want it no disqualification and i'll be done here". Seth said.

"Alright your match with Wyatt is no disqualification". Triple H said.

"Thank you". Seth said.

Seth then left the room before he lost his cool and he's going to lose it pretty soon if not now, he goes back to the hideout to tell Dean and Roman about the night's plans. They go in the hallway so they don't freak Haley out.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Dean asked.

"I got Bray in a one on one no disqualification match, you guys got Harper and Rowan. For my match Harper and Rowan are banned so are you guys, for your match me and Bray are banned". Seth said.

"What kind of crap is that? That's not gonna stop them and it's not gonna stop us, those sons of bitches messed with our niece". Dean said.

"And we got them for a six man tag match at Summerslam". Seth said.

"They want a war they got one". Roman said.

"Anyway how was Haley?" Seth asked.

"She was fine we think she's still a little freaked about what happened". Dean said.

"You guys were right, i shouldn't have brought her out on Monday. You guys can say you told me so i deserve it". Seth said.

"No you don't deserve it". Dean said.

"No you don't Seth what happened on Monday was a parent's worst nightmare alright, you freaked out just like i would have". Roman said.

"Have you ever lost your daughter or anything?" Seth asked.

"A couple times, i freaked out just like you did but i found her". Roman said.

"Seth you're still new to this whole father thing alright you're going to make mistakes but your gonna learn from them, you're just gonna learn what to do and what not to do". Dean said.

Both Seth and Roman looked surprised at Dean's response.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?" Dean asked.

"How do you know that?" Seth asked.

"I read some parenting magazines when you found out about Haley i read up since i'm helping out". Dean explained.

"You had nothing better to do?" Roman asked.

"I was never good with kids alright but once you do your reading you just put that with your parents knowledge not that hard, it's not rocket science". Dean said.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Dean Ambrose we know". Seth joked.

"Are you sure your not gonna be a father Dean?" Roman asked.

"Trust me if i were you two be the first people i tell". Dean said.

"I wouldn't know what to go if you had a girl". Roman said.

"She wouldn't date till she's 30". Dean said in a matter of fact voice.

"I agree". Roman said.

"You two are really unbelievable sometimes". Seth said.

"Oh really when were you planning on letting Haley go on her first date?" Dean asked.

"18". Seth said.

"And you call us unbelievable". Roman said.

"It's better than 30". Seth said.

"Changing the subject did you want us to watch Haley or did you want us to stand by?" Roman asked.

"Watch her, i can't stand if something else bad happened to her". Seth said.

"Alright". They said.

"I should head out but we're going out together and bring Haley with us, you two are gonna bring her back". Seth said.

"Gotcha". They said.

"Let's go". Seth said.

Dean got Haley from the room then they went out together.

Ring

"This match is a no disqualification match set for one fall". Lillian said.

The Shield's music is blaring through the speakers and they go out then at the top of the stairs Seth fist bumps Dean and Roman then kisses the top of Haley's head and she kisses his cheek.

"Introducing first representing The Shield from Davenport, Iowa, Seth Rollins". Lillian said.

Seth hops the barricade and he is pissed, he's ready to rip Wyatt to shreds. Once he is in the ring he goes for a mic.

"Wyatts let me make one thing perfectly clear with you assholes, you want us fine by us you can have us anytime, anywhere but you do not mess with my daughter she is an innocent child in this whole situation. And what you did on Monday crossed the line with me, so tonight and at Summerslam you three get prepared to get your asses kicked into the middle of next year, you messed with the wrong superstars and you sure as hell messed with the wrong damn father". Seth said.

Just then The Wyatt's music hits and Bray comes out with his lantern.

"And his opponent Bray Wyatt". Lillian said.

Bray takes his time going down to the ring then once at the bottom of the ramp Seth doesn't wanna wait anymore so he jumps out the ring attacking Bray throwing him into the barricades repeatedly then throws him into the steel steps a couple times he's letting his father instincts kick in and he's trying to control it but he can't. He then throws Wyatt back in the ring and the ref checks him to make sure he can still compete but he has to hold Seth back to make sure Wyatt is ok, once the ref gives the ok and the bell rings Seth attacks Wyatt immediately.

(Skips time)

Half of the match has gone by and Seth is tearing Wyatt a new ass back and forth, he used a chair on Wyatt to the point it broke he then used two kendo sticks till they broke. He is torturing Wyatt painfully for what he did, he is taking his time for a while he then put a table in the ring set it up and put Wyatt on top of it then got on the top turnbuckle and did a 450 splash putting Wyatt through the table breaking it as well, Seth then goes for another chair for an attack on Wyatt then once Wyatt is weak enough Seth positions him for the curb stomp on the chair and he hits it perfect then goes for the pin winning the match.

"The winner of this match Seth Rollins". Lillian said.

Seth then got out of the ring to head backstage.

Hideout

Dean, Roman, and Haley were watching the match then Dean's phone starts buzzing with a number that doesn't look familiar to him so he steps outside to take the call.

-Hello. Dean said.

-Dean? It's me Stacy i don't think you remember me it's been almost 10 years. Stacy said.

Stacy was one of Dean's ex girlfriends from his past he had more of a relationship with her then any of his other ex's, he wondered why she call him after 10 years.

-Hey Stacy what's going on. Dean said.

-Can we meet up and talk there's something i have to tell you. Stacy said.

-Can't you tell me now? Dean asked.

-I'd rather do it in person if you don't mind. Stacy said.

-Well i'm in Rhode Island for a show right now, when did you wanna meet up. Dean replied.

-I'm only a few hours away so maybe after the show would you meet up with me at the closet diner in Rhode Island. Stacy said.

-Yeah sure i'll call you when i'm finished.

-Thanks Dean. Stacy said.

-No problem. Dean said.

Dean wondered what that was about but he figured he could wait till later, he then headed back inside because he knew that his and Roman's match was coming up soon they had to get ready to go out but can't leave Haley by herself or Seth will have a cow. Once they waited till Seth was back then they once again walked out together as a group with Haley in tow so this time Seth can keep an eye on his daughter.

Ring

"This is a tag team match set for one fall". Lillian said.

The Shield's music plays once more through the speakers.

"Introducing first representing The Shield Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns". Lillian said.

Dean and Roman fist bump Seth then kiss Haley's head before going down the stairs together, once they hop the barricade and get in the ring they prepare themselves for this match. The Wyatt's music plays then Eric and Luke come out.

"And their opponents Luke Harper and Eric Rowan". Lillian said.

They then head down to the ring and then out of nowhere Dean and Roman jump then just like when Seth did it to Bray earlier, once the brawl was finished the ref was able to get the separation and the bell was rung starting the match, Dean started with Eric.

(Skips time)

Dean is in control of Harper now and he just hit a running bulldog on him then tags in Roman who attacks him left and right, he then sets up for a superman punch and hits it right on the button then Rowan gets in the ring and Dean goes back on the ropes jumping him then Roman was able to get a superman punch on him then prepares for a spear on Rowan till Harper gets Roman and Dean pulls him off, Roman flies back on the ropes hitting Harper with a spear then Rowan then he and Dean decide to go for a double pin.

"The winners of this match the team of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns". Lillian said.

They then bro hug each other then heads backstage, Dean showers and changes so he can go meet Stacy. Dean tells Seth and Roman he's meeting someone for a late dinner so he asks them to take his stuff back to the hotel, he fist bumps them and kisses Haley's head getting in his rental and texts Stacy that he's on his way to meet her. After a 10 minute drive Dean finally pulls up to the diner and heads inside then looks around for Stacy and finds her but she isn't alone, she has two kids with her. A boy and a girl both look at least about 10 years old, both kids had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples, they almost look like...him. He goes to the table and sits down.

"Dean it's so good to see you i can't believe it's been so long". Stacy said.

"I can't believe it's been this long either Stacy, it's great to see you. So what is it that you wanted to talk about". Dean replied.

"Um well remember that one night ten years ago when we yeah know". Stacy said.

"Yeah i remember that night". Dean said.

"Well i'd like you to meet Sean Edward Ambrose and Skylar Grace Ambrose, they're your kids. Our kids". Stacy said.

Dean was in complete utter shock he didn't know what to do, say, or think. Sure he was getting better with Haley but two kids that was gonna be hard for him especially now that he's traveling again.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you, all three of you". Dean said.

"I was just scared Dean i didn't know how you would react so if i never told you it was like it never happened". Stacy said.

"But it did happen, i missed 10 years Stacy. 10 years i will never get back". Dean said.

"I know and i'm really sorry but you were just starting your wrestling career when i found out if i had told you that would have messed up everything you had planned i couldn't do that to you so i kept quiet then one day while you were out i left". Stacy said.

"That's why you left, you were pregnant and scared. I always thought it was because i wasn't good enough for you". Dean said.

"No, no Dean we had the perfect relationship it was just my parents didn't exactly approve of you and when i told them they were pissed. They gave me two choices give the babies up or get out. You can obviously see what i picked". Stacy said.

"So why tell me now what's wrong". Dean said.

Stacy saw that her kids were asleep on both side of her and leaned over the table so they wouldn't hear.

"I'm dying Dean, i don't have very long to live. My parents don't want anything to do with them, i don't have no siblings, i don't have any friends that'll take them, so i'm asking you. Dean would you please take care of our kids for me please, they need their father Dean. I know it was wrong of me to keep them from you but they'er going to need you now. I see you in them in every way possible, Sean has your attitude, your personality, the dirty blonde hair, those blue eyes, he is super protective of Sky. And Sky, she is just the most absolute adorable little girl ever she has your eyes, nose, mouth, hair, they are just like you Dean. So please i'm asking you because our kids need their father and i'm asking you to please raise and protect them after i'm gone". Stacy said.

Dean was again in shock he didn't know what to do or say.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I have a brain tumor it's inoperable if i'm lucky i got 3 weeks to a months, i can't see them go through that. I won't see them go through that it will break their hearts especially Sky". Stacy said.

Dean saw the pain in Stacy's eyes, he then turned to the twins and knew that he couldn't just abandoned them he has already missed 10 years of their lives and he won't miss anymore.

"Alright, i'll take the twins. I promise you Stacy i will raise and protect them at any and every cost". Dean said.

Stacy then wiped her eyes from the tears.

"Thank you Dean, thank you so much. It means a lot to me and it will mean a lot to them". Stacy said.

The twins then stirred awake and they rubbed their eyes.

"Mom, where are we?" Sean asked.

"Well now that you two are up i'd like for you to meet someone". Stacy said.

"Who?" Sky asked.

"Sean, Sky, this is Dean he's your dad". Stacy said.

"Hi guys". Dean said.

Sky then jumped from the booth and hugged Dean with all her might, Sean did the same thing. Stacy saw how well the twins were already interacting with Dean it brought her pride now the hard news to tell them.

"Kids come sit down i need to talk to you about something". Stacy said.

"What's wrong mom?" Sean asked.

"What is it mommy". Sky asked.

"Well remember all those times i was always feeling sick and tired for months". Stacy said.

"Yeah". They said together.

"Well it's more serious than what they thought, so you're gonna stay with your dad and i want you both to promise me that you'll behave and be good for him. Sean i want you to always watch out for Sky, you have always been my little prince and a very good big brother to Sky. And Sky i want you to look out for Sean alright, you will always be my little girl sweetheart don't ever forget that". Stacy said.

Sean and Sky then got up and hugged their mother with all their might, Stacy hugs both her kids with tears falling from her eyes, they head out the diner so Stacy can give the twins stuff to Dean to put in his car, once the car is packed the twins once again hugged their mother then got in Dean's car.

"Call me if anything happens alright". Dean said.

"Dean i don't want them to be at the hospital it will crush them, i can't bear to see them in that much pain". Stacy said.

"Alright whatever you want done as your final wishes i'll do". Dean said.

"Thank you Dean". Stacy said.

"Your welcome Stacy". Dean said.

Stacy hugs Dean then kisses his cheek, she then says her final goodbye to the twins and heads off. Only Dean knows that might be the last time he hears from Stacy. He was now in Seth's position except with twins, boy this was gonna be one adventure.


	11. Chapter 11

It's only been a couple of weeks since Dean got custody of the twins and they warmed up to him rather quickly and was surprised, it took Haley a little longer to warm up to him. But one morning while he was asleep along with the twins his phone was buzzing and he answered it so it won't wake the twins up he goes out on the patio to answer it.

-Hello. Dean said.

-Is this a Mr Dean Ambrose? A voice asked.

-It depends who's asking. Dean replied.

-I'm Dr Roberts i was treating a Stacy Jones here. The Dr said.

Dean's heart dropped, was Stacy ok? Did something happen?

-Is she alright? Dean asked.

-Sir i'm afraid that she passed away not too long ago, you were her next of kin. The Dr said.

Dean then formed a lump in his throat because now he had to tell the twins that Stacy had died and that wasn't gonna be easy.

-Alright thanks for the call. Dean said with a shaky voice.

-Again i'm so sorry for your loss. The Dr said.

Dean then hung the phone up slamming it down on the table with tears ready to come out of his eyes but the twins heard him waking up and going out on the patio.

"Dad, is everything alright?" Sean asked.

"Guys come sit down". Dean said.

Sean sat down next to his father while Sky sat on his lap.

"Daddy, what's wrong". Sky asked.

"Guys there's no easy way of saying this...that was your mom's doctor". Dean started.

"Is she ok?" Sky asked.

"Is she dad?" Sean asked.

Dean stayed silent because he didn't have the courage or heart to tell them and when he didn't answer Sean caught it.

"No, no she...she died?" Sean asked with his voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry guys but your mom's gone". Dean said with his voice cracking.

Sky then burst into tears immediately while Sean had a hard time accepting the fact till it sunk in.

"Dad please say that this is some kind of joke or a nightmare". Sean said.

"I wish it were buddy but it's not". Dean said.

Sean then held his head down ready to punch something but he had to stay strong for his sister but Dean wrapped his free arm around his son pulling him close then Sean finally ended up crying his father's shoulder while Sky cried in the other.

"I-i want my mom". Sky cried.

"I know sweetheart i know you do". Dean said.

Dean just held both his kids as they cried, after a while Sky ended up falling asleep and Sean was still mad, he was like Dean he bottled up his emotions so Dean went to lay Sky down with Sean in tow. Dean covered his daughter up and kissed her head then Sean sat next to him.

"Sean, buddy it's alright to cry you know. It's a real emotional time for the both of you guys". Dean said.

"I can't i have to stay strong for Sky". Sean said.

Sean was having a real hard time keeping the tears in but he couldn't.

"It's alright buddy just let it all out". Dean said.

Sean then cracked and cried then Dean pulled his son into his arms holding him then kissed the top of his head then rested his chin on top of his head.

"Sean, listen to me carefully alright. Your mom would want you and Sky to be strong right now alright the both of you have to be strong, but listen now it's my job to look out for the both of you. From this point on it's my job to look out for you and Sky no matter what, i may have only known you guys for a couple weeks but i love you guys more then anything in the world. But look you and Sky aren't alone at all if either of you need someone you guys got me, Seth, Roman, Haley, you got the other superstars and the divas to look out for you guys. You two will never be alone in this at all". Dean explained.

"This isn't fair dad it's just not fair". Sean said.

"I know it isn't bud trust me i know it isn't". Dean said.

"I want mom back". Sean cried.

"I know you do pal i know you do". Dean said.

Once Sean had cried himself to sleep Dean had covered him up in the other bed then texts Seth and Roman to come over, after a couple minutes Seth and Roman came but Seth left Haley with Jimmy and Jey.

"Hey what's going on man?" Roman asked.

"Patio, the twins just fell asleep". Dean said.

Once they were on the patio Dean couldn't say it he doesn't have the courage to tell them he didn't have it to tell the twins.

"Dean. hey what's wrong man". Seth said.

"I just got a call a little while ago...about Stacy". Dean said.

"And is she alright?" Roman asked.

Dean stayed silent with tears forming in his eyes and a lump in his throat, Seth and Roman took that as a hint.

"She passed away not too long ago". Dean said with his voice cracking.

"Oh Dean, i'm so sorry man". Seth said.

"How are you guys holding up?" Roman asked.

"Sky didn't take it well, Sean he tried to bottle it up but cracked". Dean said.

"Dean if you guys need anything, anything at all just say it". Roman said.

"He's right man, you helped me with Haley so now we help you out with Sean and Sky". Seth said.

"I can't believe i have twins, 10 year old twins. What the hell am i supposed to do". Dean said.

"Raise them, it's not hard Dean i'm doing just fine with Haley. If you need help that's what we're here for man, remember family looks out for each other. You're our brother, Sean and Sky are our nephew and niece we will look out and protect them as our own. Hey look at it like this now Haley can have someone to hang out with now". Seth said.

"Seth's right you're our brother Dean, if you or one of the twins need anything all you have to do is ask and we'll help". Roman said.

"Thanks guys".Dean said.

"No problem man". Roman said.

"Anytime, sorry but i have to go check on Haley but look if anyone of you need anything call me". Seth said.

"Alright thanks Seth". Dean said.

The three men fist bump each other leaving just Roman and Dean.

"Roman can i actually do it? Can i be a father? To twins?" Dean asked.

"You can do it Dean, it might be twice as hard but you can do it. You will be a good father just like Seth is, it will take some time but after a while you'll get the hang of it". Roman said.

"I don't wanna mess it up though that's what i'm afraid of". Dean said.

"Dean you said it yourself to Seth just a few weeks ago, you will make mistakes and you will learn from them you'll know what to do and what not to do. It's not rocket science". Roman said.

After a couple minutes the patio door was open by Sky and she came out with her eyes red and puffy from crying and she just wanted her dad.

"You alright baby girl?" Dean asked.

"I want my mom back, daddy. I want mommy back". Sky cried.

"I know baby i know but hey it'll get easier, you have me, Seth, Roman, you and Sean won't ever be alone anymore alright". Dean said.

"Alright". Sky said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Sky just sat in Dean's lap with her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder and Dean is holding her protectively.

"See you're already a natural Dean". Roman said.

Dean then thought to himself, he can do this he can raise the twins. If Seth can raise Haley by himself then he can raise Sean and Sky he will be the best damn father he can be. After a while Roman left so Dean can spend time with the twins, Dean laid on the bed holding Sky in one arm and her head on his shoulder. Sean then woke up and needed his father so he got on Dean's other side and Dean threw his arm around his son holding him close, he's holding both of his kids protectively he then kissed their heads then the three of them just laid there in silence for the rest of the day until they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean did the best he could with the twins of consoling them if they cried, Sky took it the hardest while Sean was trying to hide and bottle his emotions up like Dean did. It was only a couple weeks away from SummerSlam and the guys were ready for this, Seth was sure enough ready for this ever since what they did to Haley but now Dean has the fear now that The Wyatts will go after the twins. While the kids were in the locker room watching Raw the guys were outside in the hallway talking.

"This is not good guys this isn't good at all, now they could go after the twins and i will be damned if they hurt them". Dean said.

"First Haley now they could go after the twins, this so isn't good". Seth said.

"Alright look guys as long as they stay back here and they stay with whoever you leave them with i'm sure they'll be fine". Roman said.

"Even though i only had them for a few weeks, i already love them". Dean said.

Roman knew how both Seth and Dean felt because he had the exact same fear when Wyatt targeted and using his daughter against him to get under his skin and he's doing the same to Seth and possibly the same thing to Dean.

"Guys the kids won't get hurt or anything as long as they do what they're told, they stay with whoever you leave them with, and they follow the rules they do that they'll be fine". Roman said.

"What if they ask to go to ringside?" Dean asked.

"No, that is a definite no not after what happened to Haley, they got my daughter once i'm not letting it happen to my nephew and niece". Seth said.

"Seth's right man if they got Haley that easily they'd do it to the twins with no problem". Roman said.

Dean sighed in frustration running his hands threw his hair just ready to punch a hole in the wall while letting his father instincts kick in.

"Dean calm down man alright, the twins are here they're inside with Haley nothing is gonna happen to them. They are safe". Roman said.

"So what are we gonna do we have a match tonight, we can't leave them by themselves. Sean wouldn't be able to watch both Sky and Haley". Dean said.

"We could leave them with someone, couldn't Jimmy and Jey do it we trust them more then anyone else". Seth said.

"That might work". Dean said.

"See there you go". Roman said.

"I just don't feel comfortable leaving them yet". Dean said.

"It's not all night Dean it's just until our match is over that's it once the match is done you come back and get them". Seth said.

"How do you do it Seth? How do you do it Rome?" Dean asked.

"I think Dean has first time father jitters, just like you did Seth". Roman said.

"Dean it's not hard at all being a first time parent yeah it's hard at first especially with twins but after a while you'll get use to it and you'll get the hang of it. Sean and Sky they love you already even though it's been a few weeks, when i first found out about Haley yeah i was in shock but i was able to get through it and ever since then she had me wrapped around her finger. I love her more than anything, just give it some time and you'll get the hang of it". Seth said.

"Were you scared of being a father for the first time?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah just like i told Seth i was a nervous wreck, i was always afraid that i'd screw something up or mess something up. But the second she was placed in my arms all that left my mind and all i could focus on was the little bundle of joy in my arms, it took me a while to get use to everything but i got the hang of it. When i see her smile, when i hear her laugh, that brings me joy because i know i'm doing the very best i can for her". Roman said.

"I was scared too Dean i didn't know what i was doing either, i had to call you guys to help me figure everything out. I still ask Roman for advice on what to do and how to do it, it takes time man and soon you'll get the hang of it. Hell you already got the father instincts". Seth said.

"You guys think i can do this? Can i be a father?" Dean asked.

"Hey if i can be a father for the first time so can you, you will always have our help and support". Seth said.

"He's right you'll always have us". Roman said.

"I can do it, i can do this. I can be a father". Dean said.

"That's the spirit man". Roman said.

The door then opens then Haley, Sean, and Sky comes out.

"Hey what are you guys up too". Dean said.

"Nothing". Sean said.

"How are you holding sweetheart?" Dean asked his daughter.

"I'm alright". Sky said.

"So what are we gonna go while you guys compete tonight?" Sean asked.

Roman saw the time and they didn't have time to bring them to Jimmy and Jey so they didn't have a choice but to leave them in the room with the door locked.

"Well since we don't have time to bring you guys to Jimmy and Jey our choice is we leave you in the room with the door locked". Roman said.

"Haley for any reason you are not allowed to leave this room unless it's an emergency or if you have to use the bathroom other then that you stay in the room". Seth told his daughter.

"The same goes for the two of you don't leave the room for anything except the bathroom or in case of an emergency alright. Sean i want you to look out for Sky and Haley alright you're in charge, Sky i want you to listen to your brother and do whatever he tells you alright". Dean told the twins.

"Alright dad". Sean said.

"Ok daddy". Sky said.

"Haley listen to Sean and do whatever he tells you, did you remember your inhaler". Seth said.

"I think so". Haley said.

Seth checks his pockets for the medication and finds it giving it to her, Seth then looks down at his nephew.

"Sean if Haley has any trouble breathing she gets two puffs of her inhaler if she still has trouble come and get one of us alright bud". Seth said.

"Got it Uncle Seth, nothing won't happen to Haley or Sky on my watch". Sean said.

"That's my boy". Dean said proudly.

Seth then hugs his daughter while Dean hugs the twins, once they were finished with the kids they went back in the room locking the door while the guys went out for their match.

Ring

"This is a six man tag team match set for one fall introducing first the team of Kevin Owens, The Big Show, and Rusev". Lillian said.

The Shield's music then plays through the speakers and they come down.

"And their opponents Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, The Shield". Lillian said.

The hop the barricade and get on one side of the ring while the other three competitors are on the other side, Seth starts off against Kevin Owens. Seth and Dean can just hope that The Wyatts don't go after their kids or it will be all hell breaking loose.

(Skips time)

Dean is now in with Owens who is desperate for a tag but Dean is keeping him from getting to his corner to make a tag, Dean repeatedly takes his knee and hitting it in Owen's back against his spine. Dean was then able to deliver a running bulldog to Owens then goes for the pin but Owens kicks out at 2, Dean then dragged Owens back towards Seth and Roman so he can make a tag and Roman tags himself in. He throws the younger wrestler around but Kevin was able to make a tag to Big Show then them two have a stare down before Roman makes his attack on Big Show once he felt his adrenaline going he then was able to hit a superman punch on Big Show then just as Rusev and Owens were about to make a move both Dean and Seth jumped back on the ropes runs out and knocks the other two wrestlers off of the apron then gets back in the ring just as Roman was preparing for the spear but just then all the lights go out then up on the trion is a picture of Dean with the twins and a picture of Seth and Haley, Wyatt is holding a picture in each of his hands.

"Kids are just so precious aren't they? Seth little Haley is just so adorable just like you, and Dean your boy is just like you and your precious little girl she resembles her daddy perfectly from the blonde hair to those eyes to that adorable smile and cute laugh". Bray said.

Dean won't stand for that so he goes for a mic forgetting all about the match.

"Listen here Wyatt, if you even touch a hair on my kids so help me god there won't be any place safe for you to go because i will hunt your ass down and rip you to pieces". Dean said.

Seth then took the mic from Dean.

"Wyatt i warned you once stay away from my daughter now i'm telling you stay away from my nephew and niece". Seth said.

"Do you know where your kids are boys? Do you?" Bray asked.

That literally sent fear, panic, worry, and chills through both Seth and Dean's bodies hoping that the kids are alright or it will be hell when Seth and Dean get a hold of The Wyatts.

Meanwhile

Sky has to use the bathroom really bad and she is just about to open the door when her brother stops her.

"Where are you going? You heard dad he said not to leave the room". Sean said.

"I have to go really bad i'll be back in a few minutes". Sky said.

"Go and make it quick". Sean said.

Sky then walked back out the door shutting it behind her, Haley's breathing then started acting up and Sean noticed.

"Haley are you ok?" Sean asked.

"No...having...an...asthma...attack...need...my...inhaler". Haley said between breaths.

"Where is it?" Sean asked.

"Here". Haley said.

Sean then helped his younger cousin by putting the inhaler in her mouth.

"On three ok. 1 2 3". Sean said.

Sean pushed down letting the medication go in Haley's mouth she then took a small breath.

"Alright on three again. 1 2 3". Sean said.

Sean pushed it down again letting the medication work on Haley.

"Should i get your dad Haley?" Sean asked.

"No, i'll be fine just give me a couple minutes and i'll be good". Haley said.

It's been almost 5 minutes since Sky left for the bathroom and it was making Sean get a bad feeling.

"Something's wrong, Sky should have been back by now". Sean said.

"How do you know? Maybe she stopped to talk to someone". Haley said.

"Not this long, she goes and comes right back in like 3 minutes and she doesn't really know anyone since we've only been here a few weeks". Sean said.

"Should we go look for her?" Haley asked.

"If she doesn't come back by the time my dad, Uncle Seth, and Uncle Roman come back we will have to look for her. I just hope that nothing happens to her". Sean said.

"So who's the older twin? You or Sky?" Haley asked.

"I am but only by 20 minutes". Sean said.

It's been another few minutes and Sky still hasn't returned making Sean panic more letting his brother instincts kick in just then Dean, Seth, and Roman walk in the room, Dean notices his daughter isn't there and Sean feels like he is about to face the music.

"Sean where's Sky?" Dean asked his son.

"She went to the bathroom and she hasn't come back yet". Sean said quickly.

"You didn't go with her?" Dean asked.

"I stayed with Haley in case she might have needed her medicine and she did". Sean said.

"What, Haley are you alright sweetheart". Seth said sitting next to his daughter.

"I'm fine now dad". Haley said.

"Dean just calm down and relax, i'm sure that Sky is fine she probably just got lost". Roman said.

"I'm sorry dad i really am i should have gone with her but someone had to stay with Haley". Sean said.

Dean then took a deep breath getting his thoughts together.

"It's not your fault buddy it's not, look we're gonna go look for her but you and Haley are not allowed to leave this room until we get back do you hear me". Dean said strictly.

"Yes dad". Sean said.

"Haley stay in this room with Sean alright, neither one of you guys are allowed to leave this room, keep the door locked, don't answer for anyone unless it's one of us or Sky". Seth said.

"Alright dad". Haley said.

Seth then kissed his daughter's head while Dean ruffled Sean's hair, then they locked the door once again heading into the hallway. Dean is lit up with rage and fury, his nostrils are flaring and he is ready to rip apart whoever took his daughter.

"Dean you don't think...you don't think that The Wyatts took her do you". Seth said quietly.

"If they did there going to see what this pissed off father is capable of, nobody hurts my kids". Dean growled.

Meanwhile

Sky was walking back to the bathroom when she sensed something is wrong, she heard creepy laughing so she looked behind her to see if anyone was behind her and no one was there then when she turned around standing there was Luke Harper and Eric Rowan. She had wide fear eyes and a little scared but she held her ground then just as she tried to run away Bray Wyatt was there.

"There's no need to fear little lamb". Bray said.

Sky then tried to bolt but she got caught and she kept struggling to get free but they were way stronger than her, she wanted her dad and brother more then anything right now she's trying to be strong but her eyes kept stinging with tears.

Ring

The Wyatt's music hits and they slowly come out to the ring with a struggling Sky in tow as they go down to the ring, Sky is still scared to death hoping that her father and uncles find her soon.

"Children are the most precious things to a parent, children bring parents joy, pride, love. Isn't that right little Sky". Bray said.

Sky wouldn't talk because of the lump forming in her throat she closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling but a look of relief hit her face just as The Shield's music plays through the speakers and they run out from at the ramp with Dean in front ready to tear them apart, Sky then felt herself being lifted and she looks at Dean with wide eyes and fear.

"Dean, Dean, Dean if i were you i wouldn't make a move that could get little Sky hurt, isn't that right Sky". Bray said.

When he moved hair from her face she flinched and whimpered making Dean more pissed then what he already is, Bray then moved the mic to Sky's mouth.

"D-Daddy don't move, don't come closer". Sky said scared.

Dean then had a sad soft expression towards his daughter but when Bray started laughing all evilly he let his father instincts kick into high overdrive as he slide under the ring and took Bray down while Seth and Roman tried to get Sky free from Harper. Roman finally got the young girl free and held her while Seth and Dean took care of The Wyatts. Dean is tearing Bray a new ass he's throwing him everywhere inside the ring and out, he then took a chair out from under the ring and started to beat the living hell out of him with it after that he threw him into the barricades a few times he couldn't calm down so Seth had to pull Dean off of Wyatt before he could do anymore damage. He then picked a mic up and got in the ring.

"Let this be a lesson to you Wyatts and anyone else back in that locker room, if you mess with my kids this will be your fate". Dean said.

Dean rolled out of the ring and saw Roman consoling his daughter so once Roman saw Dean he tapped Sky's shoulder, she looked up at her uncle through her blurry eyes and he signed for her to turn around when she turned around she saw her father reaching out for her.

"Daddy". Sky cried.

"Oh baby". Dean whispered.

Dean then took her to the back to calm her down it was bad enough people already know about the twins but for them to be exposed to the world he didn't want that, he also knew he might get in trouble for what he did but he didn't care nobody hurts his children and gets away with it. Once they got backstage Dean then set his daughter down so he check check her for injury but she just clutched to him for dear life.

"Sky, sweetheart i'm gonna put you down for just a minute alright baby. I'm just gonna make sure that your not hurt ok". Dean said gently.

"Ok". Sky sniffed.

Dean then put her down and checked her for injuries and she was fine, he then pulled her back into his arms hugging her tightly stroking her hair as she cried in his neck.

"Shh sweetheart shh, everything's alright now baby ok everything's alright now. Shh sweetheart shh it's ok, it's alright. Daddy's here, daddy's got you baby i'm not going anywhere". Dean soothed her.

Sky's crying has calmed down some but she remained in the safety of Dean's arms as she buried her face into his neck clutching his shirt, then on the way back to the hideout one of Triple H's assistants told Dean that Triple H needed him. Dean knew that was coming but he could care less he then handed Sky over to Roman but she was still a bit scared.

"It's alright sweetheart i'll be right back i just have to go talk to Hunter about something and i'm coming back". Dean said gently.

"Ok daddy". Sky said.

Dean then kissed her head a couple times then she kissed his cheek, Dean then went to Triple H's office and knocked on the door waiting to get lectured or whatever the door then opened revealing Triple H and Stephanie.

"You wanted to see me". Dean said.

"Yeah we did, you wanna tell me what that was out there". Triple H said.

"I'll tell you what it was i was protecting my kids, nobody i don't care who you are nobody is gonna hurt either one of my kids without answering to me. So what i got a little out of control big freaking whoop but i will be damned if anyone from that locker room hurts my children, i let my father instincts take over don't tell me you wouldn't do the same". Dean said.

"We didn't know you had kids". Stephanie said.

"I just found out a few weeks ago, i have a son and a daughter. Their twins, Sean and Skylar". Dean said.

"Dean you're absolutely right i would have done the same thing but next time tone it down a little, remember this is a family show so don't go overboard next time". Triple H said.

"Hunter's right Dean, take it down just a notch without going completely overboard". Stephanie said.

"Is that all? I need to go check on the twins". Dean said.

"That's all Dean". Triple H said.

Dean then left going back to the hideout he didn't care if he got out of control tonight he'd do it again in a split second for the twins, once he got down the hallway towards the hideout he saw Roman on the phone getting a bit frustrated then Roman hangs up and Dean notices his friend is upset.

"Everything alright Rome? Who was that on the phone?" Dean asked.

"It was JoJo's mom, i get her for Summerslam weekend. As much as i love JoJo i don't want her around here while this feud is going on, those bastards already got Haley and Sky they could be going for Sean next. They already got my two nieces and are going after my nephew i will be damned if they go after my daughter". Roman said.

"We'll figure something out before hand alright we always do but put it like this at least all the kids will be together, we're practically family so the kids will be like cousins to each other plus it's one weekend Rome it won't be the end of the world. She's not gonna be traveling with us like Haley and the twins are it'll be for a couple days that's it. Plus i'm sure the kids will have a great time hanging out and stuff". Dean said.

Seth then came out of the locker room to see what's going on.

"Everything alright out here?" Seth asked.

"Yeah i was just talking to Roman here". Dean said.

"Everything alright man?" Seth asked his oldest brother.

"I got JoJo for Summerslam weekend". Roman said.

Seth had a smile on his face, he hasn't since JoJo his other niece since the three retired.

"Well at least all the kids can be together now, i got Haley, Dean you got the twins, Roman you got JoJo. This might be a fun weekend". Seth said.

"Only problem Roman doesn't really her around during the feud right now". Dean said.

"Look we'll figure something out alright but right now let's figure out what to do for that weekend alright, plus i'm sure the kids will love it there cousins after all". Seth said.

"Yeah i'm sure we'll figure something out by then like we always do". Roman said.

"I'm gonna go check on the twins". Dean said.

"Alright we'll talk later". Seth said.

Dean nodded then going to check on the twins, when he opened the door Haley was on her phone while Sean was trying to console his sister from her fear but had no luck so Dean goes to sit down next to his kids.

"I got it from here buddy thanks". Dean said.

"Is she gonna be alright dad?" Sean asked.

"She'll be alright bud she's still just a bit scared that's all". Dean explained.

Dean brought his youngest into his arms holding her close.

"You alright sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"I was really scared daddy". Sky whimpered.

"It's alright now baby alright, nobody will ever hurt you or Sean i promise". Dean promised.

"I love you daddy". Sky said.

"I love you too baby". Dean said.

Sean was just like Dean never one to show his feelings or emotions except around certain people.

"I love you dad". Sean said.

Dean then pulled his son into his free arm hugging him then kissed his head then Sky's.

"I love you too buddy". Dean said.

Dean hugged his kids just as Seth and Roman came in the room then took pictures of it.

"You two are everything to me and i won't ever let anyone hurt you guys again". Dean whispered to them.

This made Seth hug Haley to because after she got grabbed he almost like it the way Dean did, after all that was done they all packed their stuff up and headed back to the hotel for the night. Once there Seth brought Haley to his room so he can put her to bed then Roman put his stuff in his room then Dean got his and the twins stuff in his room, the twins quickly got ready for bed. Once the twins were ready for bed they quickly got in bed so they can sleep for the night and Dean tucked them in.

"Good night dad". Sean said sleepy.

"Sleep tight buddy". Dean whispered.

Dean kissed his forehead then tucked the blanket around him some then moved to his daughter who was already falling asleep.

"G'night daddy". Sky said sleepy.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Dean kissed her head then tucked the blanket around her, just then there was a soft knock at the door and Dean answers it letting in his friends, he signs for them to keep their voices down and go on the patio. Once on the patio they shut the door and opened their beers.

"The twins alright now Dean?" Roman asked.

"Yeah they're fine but Sky was really scared tonight". Dean said.

"Haley was just like that when those bastards took her". Seth said.

"Anyway what'd Hunter want to talk to you about?" Roman asked.

"He told me that when i want to attack somebody to take it down a notch don't go overboard. Yeah like that's gonna happen". Dean said.

"You did what any one of us would have did and we don't blame you, when you saw Sky in trouble you let your father instincts kick in you might have let them go into overdrive but you did what you had to, to protect Sky and i know that you would do it again". Seth said.

"Damn right i'd do it again, nobody is gonna hurt either one of my kids not without answering to me". Dean said.

"You sure picked up on fatherhood quickly". Roman said.

"I had some practice but now that i have kids of mine own i'll do what i have to do to protect them at every cost necessary". Dean said.

"So what are we gonna do about Summerslam weekend? We got four kids and three of us". Roman said.

"We got time to figure something out Rome, but i say that when we do go out for our match at Summerslam we leave the kids with Jimmy and Jey. I don't trust hardly anyone else with the twins but you guys, Jimmy, Jey, Naomi, and the girls other then that i don't really trust anyone else to look after them". Dean said.

"I agree with Dean i don't really trust anyone else with Haley other then you guys, your cousins, and the girls". Seth said.

"Well i'm pretty sure we can find something to do with the kids during that weekend but before that happens we should focus on the match at hand and make sure that those bastards don't touch Haley or the twins". Roman said.

"Way ahead of you Rome". Dean said.

"Yeah way ahead of you". Seth said.

"The twins are not leaving my sight except to go to the bathroom and me competing other then that they stay with me". Dean said.

"I think that's how it's gonna be with Haley". Seth said.

"Now you guys are being great fathers, it took you guys some time but in my opinion you two are the best fathers yet". Roman said.

"You think so?" Dean asked.

"By far you two are damn good. Seth you did damn good after a month of having Haley and you took it better than most people would, Dean most people wouldn't have taken the twins but you did and even though it's been a few weeks you are doing a damn good job with them especially doing it by yourself". Roman said.

"Thanks Roman". Seth said.

"Yeah thanks man". Dean said.

"Anytime guys". Roman said.

Seth then left so he could go check on Haley so he said goodnight to Dean and Roman, the other two just sat out there talking then the patio door was open by Sky and she came out.

"You alright sweetheart?" Dean asked.

Sky just wrapped her arms around his neck holding on tightly while he rubbed her back soothingly trying to put her back to sleep, it was starting to get a bit late so Roman headed back to his room for the night leaving Dean with Sky on the patio going in the room. Dean held her then locked the door to the room then goes to the bed and lays down with Sky still in his arm resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright Sky it's alright baby girl everything's alright daddy's here sweetheart, daddy's got you. You're safe now sweetheart you're safe". Dean said.

"I tried to fight them dad i really did but they were too strong". Sky whispered.

"It's alright princess they won't hurt you again i promise". Dean said.

Sky then laid her head on his chest listening as his heartbeat slowly lulled her back to sleep but she was fighting the sleep hard.

"Go to sleep sweetheart it's ok, daddy's got you i'm not going anywhere sweetheart". Dean whispered.

"G'night daddy i love you". Sky said falling asleep.

"Good night sweetheart i love you too". Dean whispered.

Dean then kissed her head a couple times then with his free arm he pulled his son closer to him kissing his head then held both kids in his arms all night, he loved them to death already and he vowed to be a damn good father to them no matter how hard it got. Then in just a couple weeks Roman's daughter is gonna be with Roman then that weekend will be very eventful. Three adults...four kids...what can go wrong?


	13. Chapter 13

It was only a week away from SummerSlam and on Friday, Roman would be getting JoJo for the entire weekend, right now while the guys are talking a game plan and strategy the kids are growing very bored.

"Dad can we go explore or something were bored". Sean said.

"Yeah please dad please". Sky said.

"We'll be careful we promise". Haley said.

Seth and Dean had to think about it really hard because they didn't wanna put the kids in any kind of danger especially with the Wyatts lurking around them but they also wanted the kids to have fun at the same time without being cooped up all the time.

"It's alright with me sweetheart just make sure you have your inhaler with you". Seth said.

Dean then sighed as much as he wanted the twins to stay in his sights he figured a few minutes couldn't hurt them and he couldn't keep them cooped up all the time.

"Sean watch your sister and Haley, you're in charge man. You remember what happens in case Haley has an asthma attack?" Dean replied.

"Yes dad she gets two puffs of her inhaler and if she doesn't get better get one of you guys". Sean said.

"That's my boy, Sky listen to your brother and do whatever he tells you alright sweetheart". Dean said.

"Alright dad". Sky said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Seth made sure that Haley had her inhaler in case she needed it, since Sean already knew what to do he instructed Sky on what to do and how to do it.

"I got it Uncle Seth". Sky said.

"Atta girl". Seth said.

"And the two of you i don't want you going anywhere near the authority or the Wyatts do you understand me". Dean said sternly.

"Yes dad". The twins said.

"The same goes for you Haley, understand me". Seth said.

"Got it dad". Haley said.

"Good". Seth said.

"Be careful guys". Dean said.

"We will". The kids said going out of the room.

Seth was a bit at ease but Dean wasn't he let his father instincts kick into overdrive as he tried to calm himself because he and Seth were in a tag match tonight against Luke Harper and Bray Wyatt. The three then talked about strategy and a game plan on what to do for the match, chances are they know how it's gonna end they just wanna make sure that they have a good plan on how to do it.

While

Sean, Sky, and Haley are walking through the hallways trying to figure out what to do until the tag match later because they had to go back before the match started.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Sky asked.

"I feel like pranking someone". Sean said.

"Me too that might be fun". Haley said.

"Well who do you guys wanna prank?" Sky asked.

The trio then walked towards the authority's office.

"No way, Sean you heard dad he said not to go anywhere near them". Sky said.

"Oh come on Sky it's one prank it's not like we're gonna actually go near them we'll wait for them to leave then do our prank". Sean said.

"If we get caught i'm blaming you". Sky said.

"We're not gonna get caught quit being a big baby". Sean said.

"I'm not being a baby i'm just saying what dad said not to do". Sky said.

"I'm agreeing with Sky here Sean, our dads would kill us if we went near the authority". Haley said.

"It's one prank and were done". Sean said.

Haley and Sky look at each other then back to Sean.

"Just this one prank then were done Sean". Sky told her twin.

"Yeah yeah come on now we got to get the prank ready". Sean said.

"What is the prank gonna be?" Haley asked.

Sean then pulled out of his pocket a handful of balloons.

"Where did you get those?" Sky asked.

"I kept some from our last birthday, were gonna fill them up with water put them in a bucket then put it at the top of their door then when they open it. Splash! They get pelted by water balloons". Sean said.

"I still wonder how i'm related to you". Sky said.

"My dear little sister, pranks are my specialty i'm the king of pranks". Sean said.

"One i'm not little and second if you say so". Sky said.

"I was born 20 minutes before you so your little now come on lets go fill these up and we have to hurry". Sean said.

"I still say this is a bad idea the authority are the worst people to prank you don't know what they could do to dad, Uncle Seth, and Uncle Roman because of this Sean". Sky said.

"I agree Sean, they could punish our dads and Uncle Roman because of this if not us". Haley said.

"Well when you put it like that i agree with you two, i don't want our dad, Uncle Seth or Uncle Roman to pay for something we did". Sean said.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Sky asked.

"Who wants to play tag?" Sean asked.

"Just so ya know i can't run that fast but i'm in". Haley said.

"Will you be ok Haley?" Sky asked her cousin.

"I'll be fine Sky i have my inhaler just in case, i just can't over do it". Haley said.

"Ok". Sky said.

The three kids then began to play tag and ran through the hallways while being careful of the superstars, divas, and other employees, after a few minutes of playing Haley had to stop and rest to catch her breath making Sean and Sky to check on her.

"Haley, you alright?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine...just need...to...catch my...breath". Haley said between breaths.

"Do you need your inhaler?" Sean asked.

"Yes". Haley said.

Haley goes for it but it's not in her pocket she must have dropped it when they were running making her panic more and her breathing becomes heavier.

"I...must have...dropped it guys". Haley said.

"I'll go look for it you guys stay here, if i can't find it go back to the hideout". Sean said.

"Just go Sean". Sky said.

Sean then ran off to look for his cousin's inhaler while she stayed with Sky.

"Haley just take a few deep breaths alright, just take a few deep breaths". Sky said.

"I'm trying but i really need my inhaler, i hope Sean gets back soon". Haley said.

"Does your dad have an extra?" Sky asked.

"I...think...so. He usually...keeps one with him...and one with me". Haley said.

"Do you think you can make it back to the hideout?" Sky asked.

"No...i can't...too tired". Haley said.

"I can't leave you here by yourself so what do i do". Sky said.

"Just go Sky, go get my dad i'm sure Sean will come back soon". Haley said.

"Are you sure Haley?" Sky asked.

"I'm sure...now...go". Haley said.

"I'll be back". Sky said.

Sky then took off for the hideout while Haley tried to control her breathing, Sean had no luck in finding the medication for his young cousin he looked and looked everywhere but couldn't find it so he went back to her and saw his sister gone making his brother instincts kick into high overdrive he then ran over to his cousin.

"Haley, where Sky?" Sean asked.

"Went...to get...my dad...i think...he has...an extra". Haley said.

"Alright just take a few deep breaths with me alright, in and out, in and out, in and out". Sean instructed her.

"I'm trying...Sean...but i...still need...my inhaler". Haley said.

Sean stayed with his cousin while Sky got Seth, Dean, and Roman, Sky then made it back to the hideout out of breath then opens the door. Once the door opened Dean looked over to see Sky out of breath letting his father mode kick in.

"Sky, sweetheart what's wrong? Where's your brother and Haley?" Dean asked.

"Haley...can't breathe...she lost her inhaler we tried to look for it but can't". Sky explained.

Seth's father mode went into high overdrive as he looked for the back up inhaler and found it.

"Sky this is important where are Sean and Haley?" Seth asked his niece.

"Just follow me". Sky said.

Sky then dragged Dean's hand as Seth was by his niece going to where his daughter and nephew are, once Sky got her breath back she then found her brother with Haley down the hallway.

"They're down there Uncle Seth". Sky said.

"You did a real good job sweetheart really good job". Dean said.

Seth then ran down the hallway to his daughter and Sean, Sean then looked up to see Seth coming there way.

"Uncle Seth, i tried everything but she can't get her breathing under control". Sean said.

"It's alright bud i got it from here. Haley sweetheart look at me". Seth said.

Haley looked up and saw her father there.

"Daddy...can't breath...need inhaler". Haley said.

Seth then pulled it from his pocket and shook it the put it to her mouth.

"Alright sweetheart on three ok. 1 2 3". Seth said.

Seth pushed down and Haley inhaled the medication.

"One more time baby ok. 1 2 3". Seth said.

Seth pushed down and Haley again inhaled the medication, after a couple of minutes Haley then began slowly to get her breath back. Dean has a hold of Sky's hand as they walk down the hallway with Roman in tow.

"I'm sorry Uncle Seth". Sky said.

Seth, Dean, and Roman looked down at Sky confused.

"Sweetheart what are you sorry for?" Dean asked.

"I left Haley while she had an asthma attack". Sky said.

Seth then bent down to his niece's level.

"Sky i'm not mad alright sweetie i'm not mad at you, at Sean, or Haley. You did the right thing when you couldn't find her inhaler you came and got us alright, so there's no need to be sorry you did what your brother would have done". Seth explained.

"Seth's right sweetheart you did the right thing by coming to get us". Dean said.

"We should take the kids to Jimmy and Jey so we can head out". Roman said.

"Dad i can watch after Sky and Haley". Sean said.

"I know you can buddy it's just best if i have someone watching you guys so nothing happens". Dean said.

"Alright". Sean said.

Dean knew his son was a bit upset so he brought him and talked to him real quick.

"Sean, i know you can watch your sister and Haley but you don't know what those guys are capable of we do. They already got Haley and your sister once before i won't let happen again it's my job to protect you and Sky at all cost". Dean explained.

"I just wanna help dad". Sean said.

"I know buddy but not when it comes to stuff like this, look i'm proud of you that you wanna step up to watch your sister and cousin but with these guys around here they're unpredictable you never know they're next move until after it's done". Dean said.

"What about next time?" Sean asked.

"I'll think about it for now you guys are staying with Jimmy and Jey". Dean said.

"Alright". Sean said.

"That's my boy". Dean said patting his shoulder.

They then took the kids to Jimmy and Jey who agreed to watch the kids while the guys were in the ring.

Ring

"This tag team match is set for one fall". Lillian said.

The Shield's music played as they came down through the crowd together then they hopped the barricades then get in the ring once they are in the ring Dean goes for a mic.

"Listen up here Wyatts i don't give a damn who the hell you are i could give a rats ass who or what you are, if you ever come near my kids again i swear to god there won't be anywhere safe because i will hunt all your asses down to the ends of this earth and kick all your asses then i will reach down your throat and rip your guts out then i will rip your eyes out of your heads shoving them so far down your throat you'll read the morning paper with your ass then i will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll choke on it. I am the wrong father to mess with when it comes to my kids come near either one of them and i will take you out". Dean said darkly.

Roman and Seth were taken back a bit they never heard Dean talk so dark before it actually scared them Dean knew he might get in trouble for it but he didn't care, just then The Wyatts music hits as they come out.

"Introducing first currently in the ring representing The Shield, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose!

And their opponents the team of Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper". Lillian said.

Just as The Wyatts were down at the ramp Dean couldn't handle it so he flew out of the ring and jumped Bray Wyatt throwing him from the barricades to the steel steps he then went under the ring and got a kendo stick out and started wailing on Bray with it till it broke, Seth and Roman don't know what the hell just happened with their friend he just lost it completely so they had to go and pull him off of Wyatt.

"Dean! That's enough man come on stop". Seth said.

"Come on man that's enough". Roman said.

Dean tried severely to get out of Seth and Roman's grip but they held on with much force at they could to restrain Dean from doing any further damage to Wyatt he knew he'd get another lecture but he didn't give a damn. Once they got backstage it was taking Dean a little while to calm down but when anyone threatens his kids all hell is gonna break loose inside him one of Triple H's assistants went to Dean and told him that Triple H and Stephanie needed to see him.

"While i go deal with this can you watch the twins till i get to the hideout". Dean said.

"Yeah". Seth said.

"No problem". Roman said.

Dean then walked off to Triple H's office yet again this is the second time now he lost how many times he had to get a lecture for something he did, he then knocks on the door and waits till he hears "Come in" from Stephanie so he goes in with his usual crazy non caring attitude.

"You wanted to see me". Dean said not caring.

Triple H then sent the text on his phone then looked over at the younger wrestler.

"I thought i made it clear last time to take things down a notch, you can't be doing this every single week Dean". Triple H said.

"And i thought i made it clear when i said whoever threatens my kids and puts their hands on them i'm taking action. Look i may be new at this whole father thing but at least i'm protecting my kids and i'm not just gonna sit by and let them get hurt, used, or anything else for that matter. Nobody is gonna get away with hurting either one of my children not without answering to me, so what i got hot who wouldn't i bet you would do the same thing i did". Dean said.

"I get your point Dean i see it you were protecting your children like any father would do and your right i would do what you did, but Dean you cannot keep doing this every time they are out there. If you keep doing this what kind of example are you setting for your children". Triple H said.

Dean then shot the older man a look that made him wanna go around with him but Stephanie put her hand up in front of Dean before he could do anything.

"What kind of example am i setting for my kids? I'm showing my kids what to do if they ever get picked on or messed with i show them that if anyone ever messes with or hurts them i'll be there to protect them at all cost. I'm showing them that if they get picked on to fight back for themselves and they won't go down not without a fight because my kids are a lot like me they're fighters and they will fight if they have to that's what i show my kids. My kids will grow up learning how to fight to defend themselves". Dean said.

Stephanie then stepped in the conversation.

"Look Dean we know how you feel alright were parents ourselves and both of us would do anything to protect our kids but what you did tonight was really out of hand this is your second strike ok if you get a third one we will have no choice but to suspend you for 30 days". Stephanie said.

"S-suspend me? You're gonna suspend me for protecting my kids come on get out of here with that if that's the case then Hunter you should have been suspended for that one time so should you Steph look i don't care if i get suspended or not but i will not sit by and let anyone hurt my children. My kids mean the world to me alright i may have had them for a short amount of time but god dammit i will protect them at all given cost and ain't nobody gonna get in my way of doing it". Dean said.

"Well Dean this is your second strike your third is suspension so next time when i say tone it down you need to tone it down". Hunter said.

"Alright. Are done here". Dean said.

"Were done here". Stephanie said.

Dean then left the office mocking what Hunter and Stephanie said he then went to the hideout to check on the twins to make sure that they're alright he always felt better when he saw them like all his problems disappeared when he saw his two little bundles of joy. He finally got to the hideout and the door was even all the way opened when he felt four arms wrap around him almost knocking him over.

"I take it you guys missed me". Dean chuckled.

"Where were you dad?" Sean asked.

"Yeah you were gone a while". Sky said.

"I had to talk to Hunter and Stephanie that's all". Dean said.

"You're not in trouble for doing what you did are you?" Sky asked.

"I got in a little trouble but it was worth it". Dean said.

"We should head out i gotta put Haley to bed soon because she's a bit out of it". Seth said.

"Yeah get your stuff guys". Dean said.

The twins then got their stuff then they all headed out back to the hotel, on the way back to the hotel Haley had fell asleep so once they got to the hotel Seth carried her in while Roman got there bags. Sean and Sky were dozing in and out of sleep but stayed awake long enough to help carry their stuff in. Seth then went to his room to put Haley to bed then he was gonna go to bed himself while Roman helped Dean carry his stuff to his room then once they get inside the twins took turns changing for bed then they got in bed going to sleep and Dean had tucked them in.

"G'night dad...g'night Uncle Roman". Sean said sleepy.

"Sleep tight bud". Dean whispered.

"Good night buddy". Roman whispered.

Dean kissed his son's head then turned his attention to Sky who was really out of it.

"G'night daddy...g'night Uncle Roman". Sky said falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

"Sleep tight baby girl". Roman whispered.

Dean then kissed his daughter's head while Roman got two beers as they headed out on the patio Dean was the first to open his beer and take a swing of it.

"So how bad they lay in to you?" Roman asked.

"Basically if i do it again i get suspended". Dean said.

"What? They'll actually suspend you?" Roman asked.

"That's what they said since this was my second strike my third is suspension for a month". Dean said.

"I will say this you were out of control tonight man what the hell happened". Roman asked.

"I have on idea one minute i'm fine next minute i was ready to rip their heads off. I think it was because they got Sky that one time i just lost it, when they came out tonight all i could remember was when they had my little girl and she was just so scared it was like my father instincts kicked into high overdrive ya know i had to protect my baby". Dean said.

"I get it now, you let your father instincts kick in tonight without really knowing it". Roman said.

"Come again". Dean said.

"When you saw the Wyatts come out tonight you had this force of energy shoot through your body not knowing it all you saw was someone who took your child and instead of thinking about it you let your instincts kick in and take control over you. You weren't thinking like a superstar you were thinking like a father, a father who will do anything to protect his children. Hell if you ask me i would have done the same thing and i bet Seth would have done it too". Roman said.

"But why go after innocent kids Rome, they haven't done anything. I mean what did Haley, Sean or Sky do for them to be brought into this?" Dean asked.

"My guess would be that the Wyatts wanted to mess with our heads and the only way they could do that is through the kids, they wanted to exploit our weaknesses and use it against us". Roman said.

"But our kids though?" Dean asked.

"I don't wanna believe it anymore than you do". Roman said.

Dean and Roman finished their beers then once Roman saw the time he headed back to his room so he can get some sleep just as Dean went back in and changed for bed then he looked at the twins before cutting the lights out, Dean kissed their heads before he went to sleep that night. All Dean could think about was protecting his children at all cost and didn't give a damn about the consequences.


	14. Chapter 14

Today was the day Roman would be getting his daughter for the whole weekend and with Summerslam on Sunday tensions were high all around but the three men try to hide it so they won't worry the kids. They arrived at the airport at 8 am to pick JoJo up so Sky was still sleepy so Dean just carried her while Sean and Haley were wide awake.

"Are you excited about seeing JoJo?" Seth asked.

"I am this will be a good weekend". Roman said.

"How old is JoJo, Uncle Roman?" Sean asked.

"She's around Haley's age but you guys will love her". Roman said.

Sky started to stir a little so Dean hushed her back to sleep.

"No more late nights for you guys". Dean said.

"We didn't go to bed that late". Sean said.

"Bud you didn't go to sleep till way after midnight how are you more awake than Sky is". Dean said.

"I had just a little bit of your coffee while you weren't looking". Sean said.

"No more coffee for you". Dean said.

They waited another 15 minutes then Roman saw his daughter coming with her mother and a smile appeared on his face.

"JoJo". Roman said.

The young girl heard her name being called and saw her father than ran to him.

"Daddy". JoJo said excitedly.

"Hey baby girl". Roman said hugging her.

JoJo's mother then gave Roman the young girl's luggage and kissed her head before heading off for her business trip, it was now Roman and JoJo, Seth and Haley, then Dean with Sean and Sky this will one eventful weekend. Roman then introduced his daughter to Haley, Sean, and Sky.

"JoJo this is Haley, Sean, and Sky, Haley is Seth's daughter, Sean and Sky are Dean's kids". Roman said.

"Hi". JoJo said.

"Hi". The other three kids said.

"So who's up for going to the beach?" Dean asked.

That got the kids excited but before they did anything they had to go to the hotel so they can get packed up for the beach and so Roman can get his daughter settled, once at the hotel the three men took their children to their rooms so they can get packed for the day. After 10 minutes they all came out wearing their swim suits and have their towels and sun screen in the bag.

"Let's go". Roman said.

Since they were in California for Summer Slam weekend the beach wasn't far from the hotel and on the way there they stopped for lemonade, once at the beach the kids found a perfect spot in the shade so they laid their towels down then just as they were about to bolt for the water they were called back.

"Did you guys forget something?" Dean asked.

"Sun screen". Sky answered.

"Right". Dean replied.

The three men then helped their children apply the sun screen and once they were finished they were about to bolt again when they were stopped by Dean.

"Sean i want you to watch Sky, Haley, and JoJo. You hear me". Dean said.

"Alright dad". Sean said.

"That's my boy". Dean said.

"You can go now and Haley be careful if you think you need a break come back alright sweetheart". Seth told his daughter.

"Ok dad". Haley said.

The three kids then took off down to the water while the guys finished laying the stuff out.

"Can you guys believe it, who ever thought me and Dean would be fathers". Seth said.

"It suits you guys". Roman said.

"I can say that the twins are the best thing that could have ever happened to me, i wouldn't trade them for anything". Dean said.

"I agree with you, Haley is my pride and joy i'd do anything for her". Seth said.

The three men then looked over to watch their children play in the water together and something came to Dean's mind.

"Guys i want you both to promise me something". Dean said.

"What?" They asked.

"If anything were to ever happen to me i want you to take the twins". Dean said.

"Where's this coming from?" Seth asked.

"They already lost their mother if something were to happen to me who knows what'll happen to them, i want to make sure that they are well taken care of". Dean said.

"Alright i'll do it". Seth said.

"Me too". Roman said.

"Could you guys do the same with Haley". Seth said.

"Sure". Dean said.

"You got it". Seth said.

The kids then called for their fathers to go play with them then they ran to the kids, after a while of playing and laughter it was time for lunch so they went and found a hot dog place on the beach. They sat down and ate but since the kids had to wait a while before swimming again, the twins were finished eating first so they threw their trash away then once the kids were finished eating the kids started to build sandcastles. It was going near 6 in the evening so the guys had to get the kids to the hotel so they can get cleaned up, eat dinner and go to bed so they headed back to the hotel.

Once at the hotel the guys brought the kids to their rooms so they can clean up, when the twins were finished Dean tried to do Sky's hair the best he could and finally got it right. They agreed that they could take the kids to the hotel restaurant for dinner, the kids were talking about what they could do for the next day and Roman had an idea in mind but he wanted to wait till the kids were asleep to tell Seth and Dean. Once the kids were finished with dinner Sky had fell asleep against Dean so he picked her up then took a hold of Sean's hand while Seth picked Haley up who was falling asleep and Roman got JoJo. Dean put the twins to bed and he got a text from Roman, once Seth had put Haley to bed he phone dinged with a text from Roman. Since they were all on the same floor and not that far from each other Dean and Seth went to go see what Roman wanted to talk about.

"What's up Rome". Dean said.

"What if we took the kids to the amusement park tomorrow?" Roman asked.

"That'll be fun for them". Seth said.

"I'm down for it". Dean said.

Roman then told them what time to get up to get the kids up then once all that was finished the three men went to their rooms so they can go to sleep and spend time with their kids the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

Today the guys were gonna take the kids to the amusement park then tomorrow they were gonna focus all their energy and hatred on The Wyatts for what they did to Haley and Sky, once everyone was up and changed they headed out the guys could tell that the kids are excited about this.

"Today is gonna be a great day for us and for the kids". Roman said.

"Damn right it is then tomorrow we kick The Wyatts ass". Dean said.

"It's about time we go at them for what they did". Seth said.

"Well let's not bring that up around the kids we don't wanna scare them or anything". Roman said.

"I just can't wait to get my hands on them for what they did to Sky". Dean said.

"I'm with you all the way man". Seth said.

The kids then started to call to their fathers to make them hurry up that they didn't wanna waste anytime which made the three men chuckle.

"I can say this the kids did take one thing after us". Roman said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"They're impatient". Roman said.

"I am not impatient". Dean said.

"Dude you are the most impatient person i know". Roman said.

"He's right". Seth said.

"You're not helping matters". Dean said.

"Let's go before they end up hitch hiking to the amusement park". Seth said.

Roman then decided to drive while Dean sat in the passenger seat and Seth sat with the kids, on the way to the amusement park Seth had kept the kids entertained with different games till they finally arrived at the park.

"Alright we're here". Roman said.

The kids cheered getting out the van then waited on their fathers to get out the car once they were out they took a hold of their hands going in the park, they paid for the whole day and once they were in the kids were looking around at all the rides to figure which one to get on first. Haley had decided on the roller coaster and the other agreed so they were taken to the ride and they boarded, Sean sat with his sister while Haley sat with JoJo, the guys were outside since they couldn't get out. Once the ride started the kids started to scream in excitement then when they passed by their fathers they waved.

"Hi dad". Sky yelled in excitement.

"Hi sweetheart". Dean said back.

Watching the kids have fun put a smile on the men's faces and the sight swelled at their hearts just then the kids got off and wanted to go on another ride.

"Alright where next". Seth said.

"The Ferris Wheel". Sean said.

"Let's go". Haley said.

While three of the kids ran Sky wasn't so sure about the ride.

"Hey what's wrong sweetheart". Dean said.

"I don't like the Ferris Wheel". Sky said.

"Why not". Dean said.

"I don't like heights". Sky said.

"How about this i'll ride with you the whole time". Dean said.

"You will?" Sky asked.

"Anything for my little girl". Dean said.

"I love you daddy". Sky said hugging him.

"I love you too sweetheart". Dean said.

They then walk over to the second ride of choice and the adults saw that Haley, JoJo, and Sean were getting strapped in separate seats.

"Let's go dad". Sky said.

Dean was then pulled from Seth and Roman who chuckled at their niece's actions, Dean and Sky were then on the ride and strapped in and the ride got started. Once the ride got started it Sky jumped a little.

"It's alright sweetheart". Dean said.

Sky then calmed down some then the ride stopped with her and Dean at the top, she tried not to get scared but when she looked down it freaked her out a bit.

"Everything's alright sweetheart i'm right here". Dean said.

"That's a long way down". Sky said.

"It is but hey check this out your uncles look like ants don't they". Dean said.

Sky looked over and saw how small Seth and Roman looked making her chuckle some.

"They do look like ants". Sky laughed.

Dean thought Sky had gotten over her fear of heights as the rest of the ride went on so well, after a few more rides it was time for lunch.

"So what do you guys want for lunch". Roman said.

"I could go for a burger". Dean said.

"That sounds good". Seth said.

"That ok with you guys". Roman said.

"Yeah". The kids said.

Roman went and got the food while Dean and Seth took the kids to find a place to sit, the kids were talking about all the fun they're having and it puts a smile on the two men's faces after a while Roman came back with the burgers and drinks handing them out. The kids along with Seth and Dean thanked Roman then began eating. Once they were finished they threw the trash away and had to wait before getting on any rides so they looked around for any games to play and there were dozens of games so many to choose from. Haley dragged Seth over to a shooting game, the twins dragged Dean to a cross bow game, and JoJo dragged Roman to a dart game. It took the three fathers a few tries till they finally won a prize for the kids, Seth had won Haley a stuffed tiger, Dean had won the twins a stuffed Spongebob each and Roman won Haley a stuffed pony.

It was almost 7 in the evening so the three men had to get the kids dinner and back to the hotel because tomorrow they go to war with The Wyatts again. Seth decided to stop at Mcdonalds for the kids and got them each a burger, fries, and milkshake, he got big macs, fries, and shakes for him, Dean, and Roman. When they got to the hotel the kids were so wore out they could barely stay awake but they were able to stay up to walk to the hotel and go to their rooms, Dean decided to let them watch a movie for a while so he could talk to Seth and Roman about SummerSlam, once the movie was on the kids eyes were glued to the screen so the guys went in the hallway to talk.

"What are we gonna do about tomorrow guys?" Dean asked.

"You mean the kids". Seth said.

"Yeah they're too young to stay by themselves and i don't want to take the chance that they'll get the twins". Dean said.

"I feel you i don't know what i do if Haley got grabbed by them again". Seth said.

"We could leave them with Jimmy and Jey i'm sure they won't mind". Roman said.

"Roman's right we trust them to watch the kids before and plus other than you guys and the girls i don't trust Haley with anyone else but you guys, Jimmy and Jey, and the girls". Seth said.

"Same with me, the twins mean the world to me i don't know if one of them had gotten hurt or anything". Dean said.

Just then Sky emerged from the room wrapping herself around Dean's right side.

"Hey sweetheart what are you up too". Dean said.

"Nothing but Haley and JoJo are passed out". Sky said.

"I think we should get them to bed we have a long day tomorrow". Seth said.

"Yeah and JoJo goes home tomorrow so i gotta make sure she doesn't leave anything". Roman said.

"Do you think we could come to Florida some time Uncle Roman". Sky asked.

"That would be up to your dad baby girl". Roman said.

"Please daddy please". Sky said using the puppy dog pout.

"We'll see sweetie alright for now you have to get ready for bed and get your brush out so i can do your hair". Dean said.

"Alright". Sky said.

Seth and Roman then quietly entered to get their daughters and take them back to their rooms, after they left Dean had told the twins to get ready for bed and once they were finished Dean had to do Sky's hair. Her hair was identical to his just longer, it was blonde shoulder length hair he wasn't a true expert on hair but he has had practice with Haley.

"How do you want your hair sweet pea". Dean asked.

"Can i have a braid please". Sky said.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean then brushed the long blonde hair and began braiding it and he was finished.

"Thanks daddy". Sky said kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome baby". Dean said kissing her head.

"Dad can we watch a movie please". Sean asked.

"Sure bud". Dean said.

Sean went through the movies that Dean had and stumbled across something.

"You were in a movie dad?" Sean asked.

Sean pulled out the dvd case which was the first movie Dean played in, 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown.

"That was my very first movie i did". Dean said proudly.

"Was it fun?" Sky asked.

"It was i had to do a lot of prepping for it so i had to learn how to do a lot of stuff". Dean said.

"Like what". Sean said.

"Well i had to do some training with guns, i did a lot of fighting, that kind of stuff". Dean said.

"Can we watch it?" Sky asked.

"Yeah can we dad please". Sean said.

"Sure". Dean said.

Dean popped it in while the twins got on the bed just as Dean cut the lights off and the movie started, when Dean laid down the twins had curled on both sides of him resting their heads on his shoulders making him chuckle. Half of the movie has gone by and Sky had fell asleep so Dean and Sean were still awake watching it, by the end of the movie Dean and the twins were passed out. Dean held the twins in a protective hold all night, but one thing roamed in all the minds of Dean, Seth, and Roman at SummerSlam they are going to war.


	16. Chapter 16

Today is the day of Summer Slam and Roman had to make sure his daughter was packed since she was going back with her mother back home after the show, Dean was trying to do Sky's hair but since he knew nothing about doing hair he tried the best he could, after 5 minutes of trying he was finally able to put Sky's long blonde shoulder length hair in a braid.

"There you go sweetheart". Dean said.

"Thank you daddy". Sky said.

"Your welcome baby". Dean said.

Dean already knew that Sky was a daddy's girl, while the kids packed their stuff for the day the guys packed up their gear and got mentally ready for this match they didn't wanna talk about the match in front of the kids so they don't scare them or anything. Once they were packed they headed out the kids were all playing while the guys talked quietly.

"Tonight is the night guys we finally get our hands on those bastards". Dean said in a low voice.

"I've been waiting for this since they did what they did". Seth said not going into detail.

"We get our revenge tonight". Roman said.

"You said it Rome". Dean said.

They kept talking so the kids wouldn't overhear anything and once they got to the arena the conversation about the match has stopped the kids had gotten their stuff but Roman had to help JoJo with her stuff since she was leaving back home after the event.

"Does JoJo have to leave tonight?" Sky asked.

"Yeah she does sweetheart". Dean said.

"But we'll miss her". Haley said.

The kids have grew attached to each other during the weekend they were almost like cousins so when JoJo had to leave that hurt Haley and the twins.

"I can always Skype or Facetime with you guys when i get home from school i promise". JoJo said.

That cheered them up some but what Dean said really got them excited.

"Maybe one day we all can go down to Florida to visit". Dean said.

"You mean it dad? We really can?" Sean asked excitedly.

"Yeah". Dean said.

"That actually sounds like fun, i could use some time in the sun". Seth said.

Haley hugged Seth's torso tightly while the twins hugged Dean's sides, they always wanted to make their children happy and they were set on it.

"Alright we should go in i'm starved". Dean said.

"When aren't you?" Seth joked.

Dean gave Seth a playful slap upside the head, the guys made sure to keep an eye on the kids so nothing could happen to them or so they don't wander off. They dropped off the stuff in the locker room then headed to catering to grab some lunch the kids got a table by themselves while the guys got a table close to them after a little while Jimmy and Jey came in with Naomi and Tamina.

"Sup man". Jimmy said high fiving Roman.

"Hey guys". Roman said.

"What's going on man". Dean said bro hugging them.

"Hey boys". Naomi said.

"How's it going?" Seth asked.

The guys hugged Naomi and Tamina then bro hugged Jimmy and Jey.

"So you guys ready for tonight?" Jey asked.

"Oh yeah we are". Seth said.

"Those bastards are gonna pay for what they did to Haley and Sky". Dean said.

"We'll have your back tonight don't worry". Jimmy said.

"We can watch the kids for you if you want". Naomi said.

"That be great". Roman said.

Once the kids were finished their lunch then went to the guy's table and greeted Jimmy, Jey, Naomi, and Tamina.

"Hey dad could we walk around the arena please". Sean said.

"Yeah please daddy please". Sky added.

"Can we dad?" Haley asked.

"Please daddy?" JoJo asked.

The guys knew that once the kids hit with the soft voice it be hard to resist them, they wanted to keep them safe but at the same time have fun.

"You can go but there are some rules". Dean said.

"Ok". Sean said.

"First Sean i want you to keep an eye out for your sister, Haley, and JoJo, second you are to stay away from The Authority and The Wyatts. Do you hear me". Dean said.

"Yes". The twins said.

"The same goes for you Haley and make sure you remembered your inhaler". Seth said.

"Ok dad". Haley said.

"You too JoJo". Roman said.

"Alright". JoJo said.

"When you're finished come back to the locker room". Dean said.

"Ok". They said.

The kids then went to walk around the arena while the guys continue to eat.

"So Seth, Dean what's it like to be a dad for the first time?" Naomi asked.

"At first i was scared i never knew how to raise a child but after a while i got the hang of it, Haley is everything to me i love her with my heart". Seth said.

"Just like Seth i was scared i had two kids to take care of i didn't know the first thing but i got the hang of it, there isn't anything i wouldn't do for them". Dean said.

"What about Renee?" Tamina asked.

"What about her?" Dean replied sipping his water.

"Did you tell her that you're a father?" Tamina asked.

Dean sighed knowing he forgot to do something, he and Renee had gotten back together a couple weeks ago and forgot to tell her about the twins.

"I don't know how to tell her". Dean said.

But what Dean didn't know was that Renee was in catering and had heard everything and even seen the twins, she ran out crying going to her station.

"I'm gonna go find her and talk to her". Dean said.

Dean then left to find his girlfriend while Seth and Roman finished their lunch while talking to the other, Dean was walking the hallways and can't find Renee until he saw her friend Summer.

"Hey Summer have you seen Renee?" Dean asked.

"She's at her station and she's upset about something". Summer said.

Dean then went to Renee's station and found her crying in her arms.

"Babe what's wrong?" Dean asked.

Renee looked up and saw Dean.

"Get away from me". Renee cried.

Dean was confused on why she was acting like this.

"What did i do to you?" Dean asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you had kids?" Renee asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you, their mother died not that long ago and i wanted to make sure that they were ok". Dean said.

"It's ok for Seth and Roman to know but not me is that it". Renee said.

"They're helping me with them i had no one else to turn to when i found out". Dean said.

"You could have still told me". Renee said.

"How was i supposed to tell you? Say 'hey Renee guess what i got two children'. I wanted to tell you in a way that i didn't hurt you". Dean said.

"Well you don't have to worry about hurting me anymore". Renee said.

"You're breaking up with me?" Dean asked.

"Yes i am besides i have someone that i actually love". Renee said.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Hey baby". A voice said.

Dean saw a guy about his age throwing his arm around Renee.

"Dean this is Jake he's my boyfriend". Renee said.

"You were cheating on me? The whole time while we were together?" Dean asked.

"Yes the love i had for Jake i thought i had for you but when you left i was heartbroken then when you came back i thought i loved you but i didn't. My heart belongs to Jake". Renee said.

Dean clenched his fist together because he was pissed off so before he did or said anything that he would regret he left going back to the hideout, hiding behind the corner were the kids and they saw and heard everything.

"Sean d-did we mess up daddy's relationship?" Sky asked.

"No Sky she did we didn't do anything". Sean said.

"She's gonna pay for what she did". Sky said.

"How?" Haley asked.

"Were gonna do it". Sean said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" JoJo asked.

"Wouldn't you do the same?" Sean asked.

"I don't know maybe". JoJo said.

"I wanna go see daddy". Sky said.

"We should head to the locker room anyway the show's about to start plus you know how dad gets if we're not there on time". Sean said.

"My dad would flip". Haley said.

"Mine too". JoJo said.

The kids headed back to the locker room, meanwhile Dean stormed in the locker room slamming the door behind him.

"Uh you ok man?" Seth asked.

"Not really". Dean said.

"What happened between you and Renee?" Roman asked.

"Please don't ever mention her name again". Dean said.

"What the hell happened between the two of you". Roman said.

"She found out about the twins, my guess is she was in catering and heard everything then she broke up with me". Dean said angrily.

"Whoa hold up _she_ broke up with _you_?" Seth asked in shock.

"Didn't i just say that" Dean snapped.

"What else happened". Roman replied.

"She was cheating on me the whole time while we were together". Dean said.

"Wow". The two said together.

"It's whatever i don't need her in my life anymore i got my kids and they're all i need in my life". Dean said.

"Speaking of them where are they?" Seth asked.

The door opened with the kids coming in, the twins saw how upset and depressed their father was so they went over and hugged him, Sky laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that happened daddy". Sky said.

"She doesn't deserve you dad". Sean said.

"How do you guys know what happened?" Dean asked.

"We were walking and we heard the two of you talking we didn't mean to eavesdrop". Sean said.

"You guys know better than to eavesdrop". Dean told his kids.

"We're sorry dad we promise we won't do it again". Sean said.

Dean then kissed their heads, the guys then started to get ready and once they were they had to bring the kids to Naomi and Tamina. Once there the guys bent down to their kids' level.

"Alright you two i want you to stay here and behave, you are not allowed anywhere near that ring tonight do you understand me". Dean told the twins.

"Yes". They said.

"I love you guys". Dean said.

"We love you too". They said.

He then kissed their heads while Seth talked with his daughter.

"The same goes for you Haley and did you remember your inhaler?" Seth asked his daughter.

"Yup". Haley said.

"Well just in case i'm leaving this with Naomi alright". Seth said.

"Ok". Haley said.

Seth then hugged his daughter and kissed her head.

"I love you so much sweetheart". Seth said.

"I love you too daddy". Haley said.

Roman then talked with his daughter.

"JoJo you know the rules alright". Roman said.

"I know". JoJo said.

"Good". Roman said.

Roman then hugged his daughter and kissed her head.

"I love you baby girl". Roman said.

"I love you too". JoJo said.

Once the kids were ok the guys headed out for the war they have been waiting for and just as Jimmy and Jey promised they are on stand by just in case.

Ring

"This is a six man tag team match set for one fall". Lillian announced.

The Shield's music hits as they come out and when they come out they all feel their father instincts kick into high overdrive especially from Seth and Dean since The Wyatts went after their kids and they weren't gonna let that slide for a minute.

"Introducing first weighing in at 707 lbs Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, The Shield!" Lilian announced.

The guys had hoped over the barricade ready and prepared for this war once they were in the ring they stood standing tall and united as a group more importantly as a family. The lights in the arena were cut off as The Wyatts music hits and they came out together.

"And their opponents The Wyatt Family!" Lilian announced.

The Wyatts then got in the ring standing apart from The Shield, they stared each other down for a couple minutes when all living hell broke loose inside of Dean and Seth letting their father instincts kick into overdrive it took the ref a few minutes to get everyone under control and the teams separate from each other once the ref has everything under control Seth decided he'll start out with Bray. Seth glares at Bray the whole time then once the bell rung Seth began his attack.

(Skips time)

Seth was on a roll the whole time with Bray and when he saw Dean reaching out for a tag he tagged in Dean letting him get some of the action as he began his attack on Bray throwing him across the ring and got him in position for the running bull dog once Bray was down he was able to make a tag to Luke Harper who hit Dean with a closeline bad and that caused Roman and Seth to get in the ring so while the ref was distracted by Roman, Seth was able to get on the top turnbuckle and hit Harper with a knee to the face. Dean was going at Harper left and right every which way then Rowan got in along with Bray then it was a brawl for a second Dean was able to get Harper over the rope then just as Rowan charged at him he pulled the top rope down and Rowan fell out giving Dean and Seth the opportunity they run back and do a suicide dive knocking the other two men down, Dean had tagged in Roman and they got back in the ring where Roman had superman punched Bray then they surrounded him and did the triple power bomb but none of them could pin him since he wasn't the legal man so they roll out the ring and begin their assault on Harper who was the legal man and they threw him back in the ring and Dean followed while Roman and Seth were outside the ring attacking Bray and Rowan. Dean had kicked Harper and did dirty deeds on him winning the match.

"The winner of this match The Shield!" Lillian announced.

While The Wyatts laid helplessly everywhere Dean had gotten an idea so they circled around Bray and Rowan, Roman had did his battle cry then lifted Rowan up on their shoulders powerbombing him through the table then did the same thing to Bray except they put him through the Spanish announce table. Dean then went for a mic.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone back in that locker room if anyone of you mess with either of my kids i will rip you apart and this will be your fate!" Dean yelled.

The guys then headed back and once back their Roman had a text from his wife saying she was there to get JoJo so he had to go get her on the way there Dean and Seth had to calm themselves down and at the locker room they were totally calm.

"JoJo come on your mom's here". Roman said.

"Ok". JoJo said.

She then slipped her backpack on while Roman took a hold of her luggage then hugged her cousins and uncles.

"Bye sweetie". Naomi said.

"See ya later shortie". Tamina said.

"Bye JoJo we had a lot of fun this weekend". Haley said.

"I did too". JoJo said.

"Don't forget to call us". Sky said.

"I won't". JoJo said.

"It was awesome hanging out with you". Sean said.

"Same". JoJo said.

"Take care sweetheart". Seth said.

"I will Uncle Seth". JoJo said.

"Have a safe trip back home sweet pea". Dean said.

"Bye Uncle Dean". JoJo said.

After the goodbyes were finished Roman took his daughter back to her mother gave her a quick update then kissed his wife then his daughter and said he call them when they land. Back in the locker room Seth and Dean thanked Naomi and Tamina for keeping the kids so they headed back to their locker room to get packed for the night and something was on Sky's mind.

"Hey dad". Sky said.

"What is it sweetheart". Dean said.

"Did you and Renee break up because of me and Sean too?" Sky asked.

"No, no sweetheart you and your brother had nothing to do with me and Renee breaking up she didn't love me anymore so she found someone else that had nothing to do with you or Sean i give you my word". Dean said.

"She just seemed pretty mad when we heard her". Sky said.

"She was mad because i didn't know how to tell her about you guys and i didn't know how to tell you guys about her". Dean said.

"Well she didn't deserve you dad, you deserve a lot better than her". Sky said.

"Thank you sweetie". Dean said.

He then kissed her head then they packed their stuff and found Roman with his stuff, they then went back to the hotel for the night. Dean was still upset about the break up so after the twins went to bed he wanted some time by himself drinking a couple beers after he finished them he then went back in and checked on the twins to make sure that they were ok. Seth had felt a lot better after getting revenge on The Wyatts for them hurting his daughter so he laid in bed awake thinking he then felt the bed shift as Haley was turning curling into his side he then put a protective arm around her pulling her close slowly going to sleep for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Early the next morning Seth was awoken from his sleep by Haley who was in the bathroom throwing up and he had shot up out of bed going to the bathroom kneeling down beside his daughter pulling her hair back.

"It's alright sweetheart it's alright take it easy, take it easy baby it's gonna be ok". Seth soothed.

When Haley was finished she fell back against Seth's chest and he could feel body heat coming off her.

"Sweetheart your burning up your going back to bed for the day". Seth said picking her up.

Haley felt pain in her right side as tears started to pool in her eyes as she clung to Seth for dear life.

"Daddy make it stop it hurts". Haley cried.

Seth pushed the hair from her forehead along with the sweat that covered her forehead. "Don't worry sweetheart it'll be alright i promise". He said gently.

He just laid her in his arms rocking her at a slow gentle pace trying not to upset her stomach anymore he could feel the heat just coming off her body so he quickly laid her down and ransacked his luggage looking for a thermometer, he was so caught up in looking for one he didn't hear someone knocking at his door till the knocking got louder and he went and opened it to see Dean, the twins, and Roman.

"Hey guys". Seth said.

"You alright?" Roman asked.

"Haley sick i'm looking for a thermometer". Seth replied.

As the young father continued to scurry through the luggage Dean and Roman decided to help while the twins kept Haley company.

"You alright Hales?" Sean asked.

"I feel like crap". She said weakly.

"Does anything hurt?" Sky asked.

"My right side, it feels like someone stabbing me". Haley said.

After a few minutes of searching Seth had finally found the device and went to his sick daughter. "Open up sweetheart". He said.

She then put it under her tongue letting it take her temperature, Dean made sure to keep the twins at a certain distance because he doesn't want them to get sick either. The small device beeped registering Haley's temperature as Seth took it from her mouth.

"What's it say?" Roman asked.

"102.4". Seth replied.

"Well when we get to the arena take her to the doc to see if she has the flu or something and if her temp gets worse you gotta take her to the hospital". Roman said.

"Hospital? I don't wanna go". Haley said getting worked up.

"Sweetheart calm down i don't want you getting sick again, but he's right if your temperature does get worse i will have to take you but for now i will take you to the doctor when we get to the arena". Seth explained calmly.

"Haley does anything hurt right now?" Roman asked.

"My right side". Haley said.

Seth then gently picked her up bridal style carrying her out the room while Roman got the bags leaving the room followed behind Dean and the twins.

"Dad, Haley will be alright won't she?" Sean asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine bud". Dean said.

Sky took a hold of her father's hand and tightly gripped it as she held her head down and continued to walk with her father and brother, when they got out to the car Seth stayed in the back with Haley as she still remained in his arms with a small bucket at his feet the twins had gotten in sitting beside Seth and Haley while Roman drove and Dean took the passenger seat. Once they got to the arena Seth moved carefully so Haley wouldn't get sick again, the twins got their backpacks along with Haley's while Dean and Roman got their bags along with Seth's they made their way inside and the first thing that Seth did was take Haley to the doctor while everyone else had brought the bags to the room then made their way to the trainer's room. Seth had sat Haley on the bed while the doctor began to look over her.

"Does she have a fever?" He asked.

"Yeah it's 102.4". Seth said.

"Any vomiting, dizziness, any of that?" He asked.

"She threw up a couple times". Seth said.

"Haley does anything hurt?" He asked the sick child.

"My right side". Haley said.

"Tell me the truth doc is this more than just the flu?" Seth asked.

"It could be but until i'm certain she'll stay here". He said.

Another round of nausea had hit Haley and Seth got the trash can just in time as she started heaving as Seth held the trash can with one hand and rubbed her back with the other, when she was finished she laid back on the small bed as Seth took one of her hands into his own then he started to brush some hair off her damp forehead as tears started to stream down her face.

"Daddy make it stop please it really hurts". Haley cried.

"Don't worry baby it'll be alright i promise". Seth soothed.

The pain had come back into Haley's side as she gripped her father's hand tighter the doctor then re checked the sick child and gently pressed against her rib cage and her stomach then when he got to the right side she had screamed in pain and agony.

"I believe i know what the problem is". He said.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"She has appendicitis and she'll need to be rushed to the hospital now". He said.

Seth had fear panicked look on his face just as Haley did, Dean, Roman, and the twins were on the way to the trainer's room when they saw a few paramedics rush by wheeling a gurney heading towards the trainer's room.

"Dad what's going on?" Sean asked worried.

"I don't know yet buddy". Dean tried to calm his son.

"Is Haley gonna be alright?" Sky asked.

"I'm sure she'll be alright baby girl". Roman said trying to calm his niece.

By the time they made it to the trainer's room they saw Haley being put on the stretcher just as Seth watched helplessly and looked on with fear and worry on his face they were now wheeling the young child to the ambulance just as Seth started to follow.

"Seth what's wrong with Haley?" Dean asked.

"She has appendicitis she has to go to the hospital now". Seth said.

"We'll follow you guys". Roman said.

"I gotta go". Seth said.

He then ran back just as Haley was being loaded into the ambulance and was crying out for Seth.

"Daddy, daddy where are you". Haley cried.

"Hey hey i'm right here baby i'm right here i'm not gonna leave you". Seth soothed her.

They then pulled off while Dean and Roman took the twins following the ambulance.

"Dad what's appendicitis?" Sky asked.

"It means that Haley needs her appendix removed that's all". Dean replied.

"But she will be ok?" Sean asked.

"After her surgery she'll be just fine". Dean said.

They were then off to the hospital, by the time Seth was there Haley was unloaded being brought in then the dr had immediately brought Haley up to the OR leaving Seth standing there just staring as his daughter slowly left out of his sight till she was in the elevator. He then started to get a lump in his throat and his eyes were burning with tears, Dean, Roman, and the twins had arrived to the hospital and went inside to see Seth standing there looking like he was about to cry.

"Dean take the twins to the cafeteria for a snack i'll talk to Seth". Roman said.

"Alright, come on guys". Dean said.

Dean took a hold of the twins hand but before they went the rest of the way they let go of Dean and hugged Seth, the two toned man felt four arms wrap around him so he looked down to see his niece and nephew hugging his legs tightly.

"Haley will be alright Uncle Seth, she's a fighter like you are". Sean said.

"Thanks bud". Seth said.

"She'll pull through she always does". Sky said.

"Thanks sweetheart". Seth said.

The twins then went back to Dean as they went to the cafeteria while Roman gently took a hold of Seth's shoulder as he was slowly losing balance as his knees were about to cave soon he let out all of the emotions he's been holding in.

"Hey she'll be alright man, Haley is gonna pull through". Roman said.

Seth was too upset to speak as he continued to sob, the bigger man watched as his brother continued to sob he wanted to help him in any way he can, after a couple of minutes Seth spoke up. "I need some air". He said.

"Alright". Roman said.

Seth then had went outside to try and gather his thoughts and emotions, he was trying to calm himself down as he was taking a few deep breaths. He then looked up to the blue sky and started talking.

"Rebecca if you can hear me please watch over our little girl, please watch over her i already lost you i can't lose her too. She's like you in every way i can remember if i lose her it'll be like i lost you all over again. I know i wasn't there like i should have been but please if you can hear me watch over our baby. I love you". Seth muttered.

He looked up to the sky and wondered if she had heard him but he knew deep down she did, Dean was trying to keep the twins distracted for a little bit but it wasn't working they were still concerned for their younger cousin.

"When do we get to see her?" Sky asked.

"Not for a while sweetheart". Dean said wiping his mouth.

"Why". Sean asked.

"Well after her surgery is finished she is going to be moved to recovery for a bit then once she's in a room she'll be able to have visitors". Dean said.

"Could we go to the gift shop?" Sean asked.

"I think that be a good idea sport". Dean said.

When they got up Sky immediately took a hold of Dean's hand gripping it a little as they went to the gift shop, they then began to look for gifts for Haley. Sean found a stuffed bear, Sky found a tiger and balloon, and Dean got a card. Once the stuff was paid for they headed back to Roman and Seth who were in the family room, during the walk Dean noticed something else was bugging the twins.

"Guys come here i wanna talk to you". Dean said.

"What is it dad?" Sean asked.

"Is something bugging you two? Other than Haley having surgery". Dean said.

The twins looked at each other knowing that he's right. "Ya'll know you can tell me anything i'm your dad i'm here to help you and if something's bugging you, you can tell me". He said.

"When mom was alive she would be sick a lot and she'd stay in the hospital for a while". Sean said.

"We would see her everyday but sometimes we wouldn't be able to see her". Sky continued.

"Why's that sweetheart". Dean replied.

"Because grandma and grandpa wouldn't take us to see her sometimes, mom would call them crying to see us but they always said no. We were able to see her because we went after school, we either took the bus or we would walk". Sky said.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about your grandparents?" Dean asked.

"We know they hated us we just don't know why". Sean said.

"They said we were a disgrace and we would turn out like you". Sky added.

"I want you both to listen to me very carefully, your not a disgrace and you won't turn out like me. They're just mad at me because of some of the mistakes i made when i was much younger when i first met your mother, i made a lot of bad choices at that age but i turned myself around. I won't let you two make the same mistakes i did". Dean said.

"Did you love mom?" Sean asked.

"Actually i did, from the moment i first saw her i knew she'd be the one for me and i'd knew she be the perfect mother to my kids. And i was right she was perfect for both of you". Dean said.

"If you loved her why not stay with her?" Sky asked.

"Around the time me and your mother met i was starting out my wrestling career we knew that i would be gone a lot, she wanted me to live out my dream of being a wrestler so she decided to end things. I told her that she could come with me but she wasn't one for traveling a lot she was ready to settle down and have kids but i wasn't ready then i don't know when i'll be ready to settle down but i am glad she gave me not one but two little miracles". Dean said.

The twins threw their arms around Dean as he threw his arms around them hugging them tightly. "I love you guys". He said.

"We love you too". They said.

Hours have passed since Haley had went in for her surgery, Roman had fallen asleep after trying to stay awake, Dean was still awake as the twins had fallen asleep sitting on his lap. Sky had her head on Dean's left shoulder while Sean had his head on the left shoulder.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Seth asked.

"These things take a while Seth nothing you can really do about it". Dean said.

"I wanna see her Dean, i have to see her to make sure she's alright". Seth said.

"I'd feel the same way if i were in your shoes". Dean said.

"You would?" Seth asked.

"Hell yeah, if one of the twins had to have some kind of surgery and it took a while i'd start to get impatient all i would be thinking about is when i'll see them again". Dean said.

"I don't know what i do if i lost Haley, i lost Rebecca the day she told me to go live my dream if i lose Haley it'll be like losing Becca all over again". Seth said with his voice cracking.

"Hey it's just her appendix, it's not like she got seriously hurt or anything she will pull through from this Seth. She's a fighter just like you man". Dean said trying to calm his friend's nerves.

"Thanks man". Seth said.

"Anytime". Dean said.

Seth was sitting down bouncing his knee rapidly as he continued to wait on Haley's doctor when he glanced down the hall to see him so he shot up out of his chair.

"Is my daughter gonna be alright?" Seth asked the doctor.

"She'll be just fine Mr. Rollins, we got the appendix right before it burst so the surgery took a little longer than what we expected she's in recovery right now and she'll be moved to a room shortly". He explained.

"Thanks doc". Seth said.

When the doctor left the young father had let out a huge sigh of relief then muttered. "Thanks for watching over our baby Becca".

Roman had started to come too after a while as he looked around for a minute as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"How's Haley?" Roman asked stretching his stiff muscles.

"She's in recovery right now they'll be moving her to a room soon". Seth said.

"See we told you she'd pull through". Roman said.

The Samoan saw the time so he shook Dean awake which also woke the twins so they can go back to the hotel to get some proper rest for the night, the twins were still a little out of it so Dean took a hold of Sean while Roman took a hold of Sky.

"We'll be back in the morning after we get some sleep". Dean said.

"Alright but before you guys go i wanted to say that while Haley is recovering i'm gonna take her home so she can recover properly". Seth said.

"Your going back to Davenport?" Dean asked.

"It's just so Haley can recover once she's better were coming back". Seth said.

"Make sure you call Hunter and Steph to let them know". Roman said.

"I will". Seth said.

"Were gonna get out of your hair and get these two to bed, we'll be back in the morning to check in". Dean said.

"I'll be here". Seth said.

Once Dean and Roman left with the twins, Seth continued to wait for Haley to be moved to a room and after a while she was moved to a room. When Seth looked at his daughter as she slept from the medication she looked so small and fragile in the bed he then went beside her taking her small hand in his larger one.

"I'll be here when you wake up sweetheart i promise, i'm not going anywhere". Seth whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Seth had stayed by his little girl side all night without budging or moving any inch his hand never left her's for a second, he tried to stay awake but after a while sleep soon called his name.

The next morning

Haley was still asleep and Seth was slowly starting to come to just as a nurse came in to check Haley stats.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Seth asked.

"She'll be ok". The nurse said.

After the nurse checked all of Haley's stats she left while Seth was still looking down at his sleeping little girl, it broke his heart that she was in the hospital bed instead of him she looked so small and fragile he wished she'd wake up soon. After a little while Haley had started to come to her eyes were slowly fluttering open her vision was blurry she looked over at her father who started to fall asleep again.

"Daddy". Haley said.

Seth's eyes snapped opened and when he saw Haley finally awake he had never been so happy before.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Seth asked brushing hair from her face.

"I feel better the pain's gone". Haley said.

"The doctor had to take your appendix out before it burst". Seth explained.

"I hope i never have that kind of pain again". Haley said.

"You won't i promise". Seth said.

Seth had brushed more hair from her forehead when he saw his little girl she looked so much like Rebecca that it killed him on the inside.

"Dad guess what". Haley said.

"What is it sweetheart". Seth said.

"When i was asleep for my surgery i saw mom, she was really pretty". Haley said.

Seth swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped his eyes. "She was watching over you the whole time sweetheart". He said.

"She said that i'd have your hair, eyes, and smile". Haley replied.

"You sure do sweetie". Seth said.

"Where is everyone?" Haley asked.

"They went back to the hotel last night but i'm sure that they'll be over to visit you soon". Seth said.

As Seth predicted Dean, the twins, and Roman were at the hospital just 30 minutes later and they came with a couple gifts for Haley.

"Is Haley gonna be alright now?" Sky asked.

"She'll be just fine but she will be sore for a few days". Dean said.

"Is she going home?" Sean asked.

"Yes but it'll be for a couple weeks so she can heal but she'll be back on the road in no time". Dean said.

"But why can't Uncle Seth and Haley stay with us on the road?" Sky asked.

"We'll be moving around so much that Haley won't get the proper rest she needs and she can't be moving around a lot because her side has to heal". Dean explained.

"Not to mention we have the European tour coming up she won't be able to travel just yet". Roman said.

"Oh that reminds me i need to get you guys your passports". Dean said.

"Do you think we'll be able to face time with Haley and Uncle Seth?" Sean asked.

"Of course sport but we have to look at the time because it won't be the same from where were at to where Seth and Haley are". Dean explained.

"We'll be in different time zones in other words". Roman said to the twins.

"Oh ok". They said.

When they got to the nurses station they asked for Haley and said they were family, the nurse pointed to her room just down the hall on the right.

"Let's go surprise Haley". Sean said.

"I'm so down". Sky said.

The twins had bolted down the hallway but was careful they finally found the room and knocked, Seth had heard a knock on the door so he got up to answer it to see his niece and nephew.

"Hey guys". Seth said.

"Hey Uncle Seth". They said.

"Where's your dad and Roman". Seth replied.

"Were right here man". Roman said.

"How's Haley?" Dean asked.

"She's ok a little sore but she'll be ok". Seth said.

"Can we see her?" Sky asked.

"Sure go right in but be careful". Seth said.

The twins had entered the room to see their younger cousin while Seth stayed in the hallway with Dean and Roman.

"You alright Seth?" Dean asked concerned.

"Haley told me while she was asleep for her surgery that she...she saw Rebecca and i told her that she was watching over her". Seth said.

"Because she was and she always will". Dean said.

"But last night i was just so scared because Haley was in all this pain and i didn't know what to do or how to help her". Seth said.

"Hey it's normal for any parent to feel scared when something is wrong and their child has a surgery, when JoJo had her tonsils removed i was scared out of my mind". Roman said.

"I'd feel the same way with the twins man besides everything might freak you out or scare you because you're still a first time parent just like me". Dean said.

"When Haley went in for her surgery i had actually prayed to Becca for her to watch over Haley for me and she did". Seth said.

In the room

"Hey guys". Haley said.

"Hey Hales". Sean said.

"Are you feeling better?" Sky asked.

"I feel a lot better now". Haley said.

"So you're going home after this?" Sean asked.

"I might have to". Haley said.

"We'll make sure to face time with you everyday". Sky said.

"Oh we got you these Haley". Sean said handing his gift.

"Thanks Sean". Haley said.

"Here you go". Sky said handing her gift.

"Thanks Sky". Haley said.

Just then the three adults had entered the room and Haley's face lit up more.

"Uncle Dean! Uncle Roman!" Haley said excitedly.

"Hey sweet pea". Dean said hugging her.

"Hey baby girl". Roman said hugging her next.

"You feeling alright sweetheart?" Seth asked.

"Yeah i just don't like it here i hate hospitals". Haley said.

"So do we". Sean said.

"Guys can i talk to Haley alone please". Seth said.

"Sure". Roman said.

"Yeah come on guys let's go to the cafeteria". Dean said to the twins.

Once they had left the room Seth sat beside his daughter who turned her head away for a minute.

"Sweetheart look at me". Seth said gently. Haley then looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong baby?" He asked.

"T-the last time i was in a hospital mommy died and i never wanted to step foot in one again". Haley cried.

Seth then carefully brought his daughter into his arms and held her as she cried. "Shh baby shh it's alright, it's ok sweetheart everything's gonna be alright i promise. Daddy's here, daddy's got you". Seth soothed her.

"I miss mommy". Haley whispered.

Seth slightly tightened his hold on her then kissed her head. "I know sweetheart i know because i miss her too". Seth said.

"Can you tell me a story about you and mom?" Haley asked.

"Ok. After we met i was so scared and nervous about calling her back then when i did call her to ask her out on a date i thought that she would say no but to my surprise she said yes so for our first date we went to dinner and a movie, it was the most perfect first date of my life then we agreed to go on a second date for that one we just had a small picnic in the park. We loved each other so much we wanted to get married but we decided to take things slow so we wouldn't mess anything up. By the time we had our third date i finally asked her to be my girlfriend and she had felt the same way. She was the love of my life and a wonderful mother to you". Seth said.

Haley was slowly falling asleep but muttered. "I love you daddy".

Seth had kissed her head then laid his cheek on top her head. "I love you too baby". He muttered.

Sleep soon called Seth's name as he fell asleep with Haley curled up in his arms, Dean Roman and the twins went back to check on Seth and Haley when they went to Haley's room Roman looked through the glass to see them both fast asleep.

"We should head out there asleep, they need it". Roman said.

"Come on guys we'll come back later when they're up". Dean said.

They had left and went back to the hotel for the day, while Seth was asleep he started having a weird dream.

*Dream*

Seth was at the park he and Rebecca had their second date at he knew this was a dream but it was a happy one.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Seth called.

"Turn around Seth i'm here". A woman's voice called out.

Seth turned around to see Rebecca, the love of his life, the mother to his child, standing right in front of him. She still looked beautiful as ever, she had straight brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, big brown eyes, she was wearing a red top with blue shorts and sandals. She looked stunning.

"Rebecca". Seth said shocked.

"Hello my love". Rebecca said.

She then kissed Seth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he returned it by wrapping his arms around her waist, Seth then broke the kiss.

"I've missed you so much Becca". He whispered.

"I missed you too, your doing such a great job with Haley she's like you in every way possible". Rebecca said.

Seth hugged Rebecca a little tighter burying his face in her hair inhaling her scent of vanilla.

"I'm sorry i never told you about Haley". Rebecca said.

"Don't be i'm glad she found me and i love her with all my heart". Seth said.

"Make sure she doesn't forget me". Rebecca said.

"I will always make sure Haley remembers you". Seth said.

"We don't have very long here so let's make it last while we can". Rebecca said.

"This is from our second date". Seth said.

"It was one of our best dates ever". Rebecca said.

"I still love the night we created Haley". Seth said.

"That one will always be my favorite". Rebecca said.

The couple then sat down on the picnic blanket and started talking, eating and drinking, after a while Rebecca started to slowly fade.

"Rebecca? What's going on?" Seth asked.

"It's time for me to go back". She said.

"Becca please don't go, i need you, Haley needs you. Please don't leave me again". Seth pleaded.

"I'm sorry Seth but i have to go just know that i will always love you and Haley, i will always watch over you two. Just know i will see you again Seth". She said.

She then kissed him one last time and he returned it. "I love you Seth". She said.

"I love you too Becca". He said.

*Back to reality*

Seth awoke with a start he looked around to see he was in the hospital, Haley was still fast asleep in his arms, but he noticed that his cheeks were wet with tears down his cheeks. He threw his head back on the pillow as he remembered the dream of him and Rebecca it was the best dream he ever had. Haley began stirring in his arms as she was waking up.

"Daddy?" Haley asked sleepily.

"I'm here sweetheart, I've got you". Seth whispered.

Haley was now wake and she still laid in Seth's arms. "When can we go home?" Haley asked.

"Probably tomorrow sweetheart". Seth said.

"Daddy when we get home do you think we can visit mommy's grave? Her birthday's coming up and i wanna go put some flowers down". Haley said.

"Sure sweetheart we can do that". Seth said.

He then checked his phone and saw a text from Roman.

-Went back to the hotel, saw you guys were sleep so we left. Roman said.

He then put it down as he carefully got out of the bed he then heard a knock on the door so he went to check it.

"I'll be right back sweetheart". Seth said.

"Ok". Haley said.

When Seth opened the door to see Hunter and Stephanie so he went out to the hallway.

"Hey guys what's up". Seth said.

"We heard about Haley, how is she?" Stephanie asked.

"She's ok a little sore but ok". Seth said.

"Seth take a couple weeks off, make sure Haley gets back to a hundred percent then when you feel up to it come back". Hunter said.

"Thanks guys". Seth said.

"Your welcome". Stephanie said.

"You mind if we go say hi?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah". Seth said.

The three adults went in the room to see Haley watching tv she then heard the door open and the three adults coming in.

"Haley i think you remember Triple H and Stephanie, my bosses". Seth said.

"I do, hi". Haley said.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm ok".

"Glad to see your feeling better kiddo". Hunter said.

"Thank you". Haley said.

"We have to go but keep us updated Seth". Hunter said.

"Will do". Seth said.

"Bye sweetheart". Stephanie said.

"Bye". Haley said.

Once they had left Haley's doctor had came in to check her. "Hello Haley you feeling ok today". The doctor said.

"Yeah i feel much better". Haley said.

"That's good if everything's alright you can go home tomorrow". The doctor said.

"Is there anything i should be aware of or do?" Seth asked.

"Just make sure she gets plenty of rest, each day she should walk for a couple of minutes, she shouldn't lift anything heavy for about 2 weeks or the incision will bust, she should avoid bike riding, jogging weight lifting, and aerobic exercise. She can still have a normal diet but if she experiences an upset stomach try foods such as bland, low fat foods like plain rice, broiled chicken, toast or yogurt. Other than that she should be good in a couple of weeks". The doctor said.

"Thanks doc". Seth said.

"Your welcome". The doctor said.

Once the doctor left Seth and Haley went back to watching tv, after Haley had gotten her dinner she was ready to go to sleep but was fighting sleep hard.

"It's alright sweetheart go to sleep, i'm right here i promise i'm not going anywhere". Seth said.

Haley wanted to stay awake but her eyes kept dropping till she was out but she muttered, 'good night daddy i love you'.

Seth kissed her head then quietly replied back. "Sweet dreams sweetheart i love you too".

The next morning

Haley's doctor looked over her one last time then checked her stats and determined she was cleared to be released, so while Haley was getting dressed Seth was filling out the discharge papers once that was finished he went back in to get Haley who came out dressed in a black t shirt and red shorts with sandals.

"Ready to go home sweetheart?" Seth asked.

"Yeah let's go". Haley said.

Seth had gotten the bags and Haley had to be pushed out in a wheelchair once they were outside Seth picked her up and went to their car, he quickly put Haley down and put the stuff in the back.

"Buckle up sweetheart". Seth said.

Once he was finished he got in on the driver side getting in and heading home, lucky for them they were in Iowa and the drive wouldn't be very long. Seth had to stop a couple of time so Haley can stretch her legs and for some food then they were back on the road, after a while they had entered Davenport and was almost home. By the time they got to their house Haley was fast asleep so once Seth parked the car he looked back to see her fast asleep so he figured he leave the bags in the car so he went around to get Haley, he unbuckled her and carefully lifted her out of the car heading inside he had to adjust Haley to one arm so he could unlock the door and when he cut on the light he saw Dean, the twins, and Roman standing there under a 'welcome home' sign made by the twins. Seth signed for them to be quiet so they wouldn't wake Haley as he went inside and closed the door quietly.

"I'll be back guys". Seth said quietly.

Seth brought Haley up to her room and laid her down covering her up so she can get some rest. "Sleep tight sweetheart". He whispered.

He kissed her head then left the room going back down to his friends, niece and nephew, when he got back down there he saw that Dean had brought the bags from the car in.

"Dean you didn't have to do that". Seth said.

"No i wanted to do that". Dean said.

"What was all this?" Seth asked.

"We wanted to surprise you guys when you brought Haley home". Sean said.

"Thanks bud it looks amazing". Seth said.

"We both made it". Sky said.

"It looks good sweetheart Haley will be happy that you made it for her". Seth said.

"So any plans for the time you have off?" Dean asked.

"I'm taking Haley to Rebecca's grave to put flower down for her birthday". Seth said.

"Do you think we could do that dad?" Sean asked.

"Sure bud". Dean said.

"I do have a question how'd you guys get in to do this?" Seth asked.

"You forgot i do have a key here, i live here too ya know". Dean said.

"Does that mean we get our own rooms here too?" Sky asked.

Dean had thought about it the house was big enough for the kids to have their own room. "Yeah we'll decorate the rooms on our next day off". Dean said.

"Can we go pick the rooms?" Sean asked.

"Go on but be careful to not wake Haley up". Dean said.

"Ok". They said.

The twins went quietly up the stairs to look leaving the adults down in the living room, Dean and Roman noticed that Seth was upset over something.

"Seth you ok?" Roman asked.

"Not really". He said.

"What's wrong? Is it Haley?" Dean asked.

"No. But i had a dream and i saw Becca, she still looked beautiful as ever i just wished i had married her when i had the chance. I wanted to make her my wife but she wanted me to explore my dream, she always thought of other people". Seth said.

Seth went over to his office for something and came out holding a small box then opened it revealing a small golden ring with a diamond in it.

"This was the ring i was gonna propose to her now i have no use for it". Seth said.

"Maybe you do". Dean said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Put it on a chain and give it to Haley". Dean said.

"There's an idea besides i'm sure you and Rebecca would want Haley to have it anyway". Roman said.

"Your right". Seth said.

Once the twins had came back down it was getting a bit late so they had to get ready to go.

"You guys pick your rooms?" Dean asked.

"I want the one by yours". Sky said.

"I'll take the one by Haley's room". Sean said.

"Good so on our next day off we'll paint and decorate them". Dean said.

"Awesome". They said.

"Listen we have to head out Seth we wish we could stay but can't". Roman said.

"It's ok i know how it is". Seth said.

"If we could we'd stay and help". Dean said.

"I know". Seth said.

"Bye Uncle Seth". Sean said.

"See you in a couple weeks bud". Sean said.

"Bye Uncle Seth i hope Haley feels better". Sky said.

"Thanks sweetheart". Seth said.

The four people then left leaving Seth alone with Haley, it's been a couple of hours since Seth and Haley came home she then woke up rubbing her eyes going down to see Seth in the kitchen lost in his thoughts.

"Dad?" Haley asked.

Seth was startled by hearing Haley as he turned around to see her. "Hey sweetheart you hungry". He replied.

"Yeah". Haley said.

"Alright i'll make mac and cheese". Seth said.

"Ok". She said. Haley then looked and saw the sign hanging up. "Dad where'd the sign come from?" Haley asked.

"Dean, Roman, and the twins came by for a few minutes but they had to go". Seth said.

"Aw man i wanted to see them". Haley said.

"Sweetheart by the time we got here you were asleep and you need the rest for the next couple weeks". Seth said.

"Can we facetime them later?" She asked.

"Sure". Seth said.

While Seth was cooking the pasta there was a knock on the door. "Dammit". Seth mumbled.

He quickly drained the pasta and put it to the side. "sweetheart why don't you put the cheese in and stir it real good while i get the door". He said.

"Ok". Haley said.

Seth went to get the door and when he opened it he went into complete shock.

"Hello son". The man said.

"Dad?" Seth asked.

"Can i come in?" James asked.

"What do you want?" Seth asked.

"What can't i come by and visit my only son?" He asked.

"I'm busy right now". Seth said.

"Dad it's ready!" Haley called.

"Dad? You're a father now?" James asked.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Seth asked.

"Can i meet my grandchild?" James asked.

"Dad you haven't been in my life since i was 15, why all of a sudden you coming around?" Seth replied.

"I want a relationship with my son is that so hard to believe". James said.

Haley then came up behind Seth. "Dad the mac and cheese is done". She said.

"I'll be right there sweetheart". Seth said.

"Who's he dad?" Haley asked.

"Haley this is James, your grandfather". Seth said.

"Hi honey". James said to his granddaughter.

"Hi". Haley said.

"Sweetheart go back to the kitchen and i'll be right there". Seth told his daughter.

"Ok". Haley said.

Once Haley was out of earshot Seth looked back over to his father. "Dad i have a lot to deal with right now i will call you later". Seth said.

"Alright here's my number". James said handing a card to Seth.

"Thanks i'll call you when i get a chance". Seth said.

"I'm looking forward to it son". James said.

Once James left Seth had shut and locked the door has his head slightly hit the door and Haley saw. "Daddy? Are you ok?" Haley asked.

"I'm ok sweetheart nothing to worry about". Seth said.

"Are we gonna see grandpa again?" Haley asked.

"I don't know sweetheart". Seth said.

Seth then went back to the kitchen and dished out the mac and cheese into the two bowls then put it away.

"Can we watch a movie dad?" Haley asked.

"Sure sweetheart go pick one out while i clean the dishes". Seth said.

"Ok". She said.

The eight year old went to pick a movie while Seth cleaned up, after the kitchen was cleaned Seth went out to the living room to watch a movie with Haley.

"What movie is it tonight?" Seth asked.

"2 Fast 2 Furious". Haley said.

"Good choice". Seth said.

Once the movie was put in the father and daughter curled up on the couch, by the second half of the movie Haley had fallen asleep curled into Seth's side so he cut the movie and tv off as he gently lifted her up taking her up to her room for the night. He laid her down then covered her up he plugged her IPod into the dock playing her music.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Seth whispered.

He kissed her head then going to his room for the night as he changed for bed he was thinking if he should call his father or not, he hadn't seen or heard from his father since he was 15 so why after 14 years is he showing up? He wondered if he should let his father be involved with Haley's life or not it was all too much for him to handle hopefully by morning he'll know what to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Seth couldn't sleep that night his mind was lost in thought about so much from his father showing up to seeing Rebecca in his dream, he had kept tossing and turning till he gave up he turned his tv on but kept it at a low volume he tried to keep his mind off of his father so he can be with Haley for the couple of weeks he has with her he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Haley came into his room.

"Dad, daddy". Haley said shaking his arm.

He was then broken out of his thoughts and looked at Haley then quickly at his clock which read 2 am.

"Sweetheart what are you doing up? Your suppose to be resting". Seth said.

"I couldn't sleep". Haley said.

She then crawled next to Seth curling into his side as he pulled her close. "Why can't you sleep sweetheart?" Seth asked.

Haley then gripped some of is shirt and she buried her face into the soft material Seth then felt his shirt getting damp.

"Baby what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"I-i mi-miss mommy". Haley cried.

He then held her a little tighter as he kissed her head. "I know sweetheart i know i miss her too everyday". He said.

"This would be her first birthday that she's not here for". Haley sniffed.

Seth wished that Rebecca could still be with them it killed him inside that Haley would live the rest of her life without her mother, he remembered when he was younger when his parents got divorced it killed her inside so bad that she left and never looked back.

"It'll be alright baby once we go visit her grave you'll feel better, just remember that she's watching over you everyday and every night". Seth said.

"Do you think she'd hear us if we talked to her?" Haley asked.

"She'll always hear you". Seth said.

"Do you promise?" Haley asked.

"I promise baby". Seth said.

The father and daughter were watching tv when they slowly started to drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile

Dean had to get the twins their passports before going on the tour Roman agreed to take them while he got them once he was finished he was on the way back when he was stopped by an older couple.

"Are you Dean? Dean Ambrose?" The woman asked.

"It depends who's asking". Dean replied.

"I'm not sure if you remember but i'm Lisa and this is my husband Tyler, we were Stacy's parents". Lisa said.

"Oh it's been a long time". Dean said.

"A very long time". Tyler said.

"So what can i do for you?" Dean asked.

"We'd like to see Sean and Sky". Lisa said.

"Yeah that's not happening". Dean said with a smug.

"And why not?" Lisa demanded.

"Let's see for one you called them a disgrace, second when Stacy was in the hospital for days at a time you wouldn't take them to see her they had to walk all the way there just to see her, and let's not forget how you both said you hated them". Dean said.

"We never said nor did that". Tyler said.

"Look i may have not had the twins for long but they won't lie to me about anything, they told me how you called them a disgrace and how you hated them all because of me well news flash everyone isn't perfect alright. What happened between me and Stacy happened ten years ago yeah we slept together but neither of us planned that we were gonna be parents it just happened, we all make mistakes alright but that's what makes us who we are. I admit when i was younger i made a lot of mistake but i grew up i learned from my mistakes. You never liked me because of how i acted or whatever but you don't have to take it out on my kids because of it who i am as a person doesn't reflect on them you choose to reflect it on them and for what? Look

i still maybe all new to this but i love my kids and they love me, i'd do anything for them and to protect them. Besides since Stacy named me their legal guardian i filed for sole custody of them so you two won't even have the chance to do it, you will never see my kids ever again because ain't nobody taking them away from me". Dean said.

"Dean it wasn't like that". Lisa said.

"Then please enlighten me what was it then because i believe my kids over anybody". Dean said.

"The reason we didn't take them to see Stacy is because they were grounded and we told her that". Lisa said.

Dean looked in disbelief. "You kept them away from their dying mother because they were grounded? What in the hell kind of shit is that?" He asked.

"You will watch your tone". Tyler warned.

"I'm a grown man i will do whatever the hell i want when i want, i will say whatever the hell i want". Dean said.

"I grounded them because they were caught trying to cut school and i don't tolerate that". Lisa spoke.

"Gee i wonder why they would want to cut school oh i know to see their mother". Dean snapped.

"Where are the children?" Tyler asked.

"None of your damn business, they're my children not yours so that means they don't concern you". Dean said.

"We just want to see our grandchildren Dean". Tyler said.

"Again not happening they said they don't wanna be with you anyway". Dean said.

"Dean please". Lisa pleaded.

"I have to go". Dean said.

He then walked off leaving the couple there he remembered how they were with Stacy and he wasn't gonna let them be that with with his kids, he finally got back and went up to Roman's room the whole time he was just boiling with rage and hatred by the time he got to the door he let that go away for the time being. He knocked on the door waiting then it was opened and just then the twins have crashed into Dean's legs almost making him tumble over.

"Guys i wasn't gone that long". Dean chuckled.

"It felt like forever". Sean said.

"I was just down the street at the post office guys". Dean said.

"Well now that your back can we go hang out at the pool please". Sky said.

"Sure go get your stuff". Dean said.

Once the twins rushed off he finally entered the room and saw Roman just getting off the phone.

"Hey man". Roman said.

"Hey". Dean mumbled.

"Everything alright?" Roman asked concerned.

"Not really". Dean replied.

"What's wrong". Roman replied.

"I'll tell you later". Dean said.

"Is it about Seth or Haley?" Roman asked.

"No i don't want the twins to hear". Dean said.

"Alright". Roman said.

"Were already dad". Sky said.

Dean looked over and saw his children wearing their swimsuits and hanging their towels over their shoulders making him chuckle.

"Alright give me a minute and i'll be ready". He said.

Dean then quickly got ready Roman decided to join them so once both men were ready they headed down to the pool area.

While

Seth awoke the next morning he blinked trying to clear his vision he then saw Haley still next to him curled up as her fingers were lightly gripping his shirt so he gently removed her fingers from his shirt then covered her up so she can rest a little more, he quietly left his room to go down to the kitchen he made a pot of coffee once that got started he was pulling out a frying pan along with some eggs, bacon, and milk as he was preparing to make breakfast but a knock at the door had stopped him, it was only just past 8 in the morning so he thought 'who could it be this early?' he just went to answer it before Kevin started barking and it woke Haley up. He opened the door and saw his father.

"Hello son". James said.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"I thought i drop by and visit you and Haley". James said.

Seth cringed when his father mentioned Haley's name. "Well she's still asleep and were not gonna be here today we have stuff to do". He said.

"Maybe i could join you". James said.

"No dad, look i'm not trying to be harsh here dad i'm not but you haven't been around for almost 15 years and now all of a sudden you show up. I don't need parents anymore i haven't since i was 15 when both of mine abandoned me after a stupid divorce i was still a kid but i grew up i became the man i am today because of me not because of you, not because of mom, now i'm a father and i don't want Haley to end up like me she already lost her mother she's not losing me too". Seth said.

"Seth please". James pleaded.

"Good bye dad and don't come back around". Seth said.

He then shut the door on his father and turned around just as tears were forming in his eyes after revealing his past, it was hard for him to bring up so he never did especially when when people asked.

"Dad?" Haley said.

Seth wiped his eyes and looked up the stairs to see Haley looking confused. "Hey sweetheart you sleep ok". He said.

"Yeah, are you ok? You look upset". Haley said.

"I'm fine sweetie". Seth said.

"Are we going to mommy's grave today?" Haley asked.

"Of course sweetheart but first we need to eat breakfast first". Seth said.

"Can i help?" Haley asked.

"Sure sweetheart come on". Seth said.

The father and daughter went to the kitchen and began on making breakfast which was chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon, after they ate and everything was cleaned the two went to go get dressed. Since it was a warm spring day and the sun was out, Seth settled on a short sleeve dress shirt with some jean shorts and his tennis shoes he then quickly put his hair in a small bun. Haley decided to dress up a little just this once so she pulled out one of her old sun dresses that her mother had bought her she kept this this because it was the last thing that Rebecca got her. It was a pink sundress that just came at her knees she then pulled out the matching leggings which were white with pink flowers she then settled with her white tennis shoes she tried to do her hair but couldn't do it so she went and found Seth in his room as he was looking at something.

"Dad". Haley said.

Seth then quickly put the item in his pocket then turned to look at his little girl when his eyes landed on her he almost went into shock as she looked so much like Rebecca.

"Sweetheart you look beautiful". Seth said.

"This was the last dress mom ever bought for me, she knew that i didn't like it then but i would wear it some time so i figured i could wear it now. Can you help me with my hair i tried to braid it but i can't get it". Haley said.

"Come here honey". Seth said.

Seth took the brush from her along with the ponytails as he brushed her long dark hair he remembered that he did this for Rebecca sometimes so he had done it quickly.

"All done sweetheart". Seth said.

The young girl went to go check and it was perfect. "Thank you daddy". Haley said.

"Your welcome baby we should get going". Seth said.

"Alright". Haley said.

The two then headed out and went to the nearest flower shop and had gotten some pink lilies which were one of Rebecca's favorite flowers, they drove for another few minutes when they finally made it to the cemetery Haley told him how to get to Rebecca's grave. They finally arrived and went over to the headstone.

Rebecca Grace Jones

August 28th 1986- April 16th 2014

Beloved mother, daughter, and friend to all.

"You can put the flowers down sweetheart". Seth told Haley gently.

The seven year old had put them down and quickly adjusted it so it wasn't crooked. "Happy birthday mommy, i love you and miss you everyday. I wish you could be here with us to celebrate but i know you're celebrating in your own way". Haley said cracking up.

"Happy birthday Rebecca i know i missed a lot but i promise i won't anymore, i still love you and i always will nobody could ever replace you for me or Haley i do wish that you hadn't left us so early. I wanted to marry you and make you my wife i didn't know why we didn't just do it. Just know that i will honor your memory by doing the best i can for Haley. I love you Becca". Seth said.

Haley then took her index and middle finger and brought them to her lips then to Rebecca's headstone. "I love you mommy forever". Haley said.

Seth couldn't stand to see his little girl so upset so he swiftly picked her up as she started crying he then did the same thing then looked up at the sky. "Happy birthday Becca we love you, i love you". Seth muttered.

Seth then walked with Haley back to the car and the whole time he was consoling her. "It's alright baby shh it's ok, it's gonna be alright i promise shh it's ok. Daddy's here, I've got you baby". He said soothingly.

After a couple more minutes Haley had fallen asleep so Seth quickly and quietly put her in the back seat and buckled her in then got in the driver seat and left going back to the house, once back at the house Seth had brought a sleeping Haley in taking her up to her room and covering her up. He looked down to see dried tear streaks on her cheeks as he gently caressed her cheeks.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". Seth whispered.

He then put her IPod on as the music played he left her room gently closing it but left it slightly ajared he went to his room to quickly change then went down for a beer, just as Seth was drinking his beer his emotions started to slowly pour out of him as his eyes were watering and a lump forming in his throat before he knew what was happening he started crying letting out all his emotions.

Meanwhile

Dean, Roman, and the twins were still down at the pool but it was getting close to dinner so they headed back up to the room and quickly cleaned up while Dean ordered room service while the twins were fighting to put something on.

"Come on Sky i wanna pick the movie". Sean said.

"But i wanna pick it you picked it last time". Sky replied.

"I wanna watch something scary". Sean said.

"No way the last time we watched a scary movie we both ended up with nightmares for two weeks". Sky said.

"I didn't have nightmares you did". Sean said.

Sky cocked an eyebrow at her twin. "Really then how come you ended up peeing your bed one night?" She asked.

Sean's face turned a bright red. "All kids wet the bed i bet dad did when he was our age right dad". He said.

"What?" Dean asked not paying attention.

"Didn't you wet the bed when you were our age?" Sean asked.

"A couple of times why". He said.

"Sean wants to watch a horror movie but the last time we watched one we ended up with nightmares for two weeks and Sean peed the bed one night during a nightmare". Sky explained.

"Sky". Sean said embarrassed.

"Well no horror movies for either of you i don't even like them i don't see how you like them". Dean said.

"Mom would say it was ok". Sean muttered.

He then went over to them as they hung their heads in sadness so he embraced them both in a hug.

"It's alright to miss your mom guys". He told them.

"Why'd she have to die though?" Sean asked.

Dean couldn't find the right words to explain so he just held the twins tighter. "It'll be alright guys i promise because you'll always have me". He said.

"Why'd she leave us?" Sean asked cracking up.

"It wasn't her choice bud she'd never want to leave you or Sky she was just too sick that her body gave out and couldn't handle anymore. I'm sure that she'd still wanna be here with us". Dean explained.

"I miss mommy". Sky said with her voice cracking.

"Oh sweetheart it's gonna be ok i promise". Dean said hugging them tighter.

Sean let out of the hug as he felt anger in his body followed by the tears in his eyes he didn't want to cry, he couldn't cry he wanted to be strong, Dean figured this is how Seth was handling Haley.

"Sean come here buddy". Dean said.

"I can't cry dad i just can't, i'm too strong to cry". Sean said.

"It's alright to cry sport you can be strong and still cry". Dean said.

Sean couldn't take it then dove back into Dean's embrace and he held them as they cried. "It's alright guys it's alright shh i'm here now, i'm right here guys shh". He said soothingly.

After a couple of minutes the twins had calmed down Sky sat in Dean's lap while Sean sat next to him. "Dad, mom's birthday is in a few weeks can we go and visit her grave like Uncle Seth and Haley did". Sean said.

"Sure sport". Dean said ruffling his hair.

"So what movie should we watch?" Sean asked.

"How about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Sky asked.

"Sounds good sweetheart". Dean said.

Once dinner arrived they watched the movie, by the end of it the twins had fallen asleep curled Dean's sides he quietly lifted Sky up and laid her in the other bed covering her up.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered. He kissed his daughter's head then moved back to Sean who was asleep on his left side and had the blanket on the floor he chuckled then covered him back up with it.

"Sleep tight sport". Dean whispered.

He kissed his son's head as he went out on the patio where Roman was. "Beer?" Roman offered.

"Thanks man". Dean said taking it.

"So what happened today". Roman replied.

"Stacy's parents found me and wanted to see the twins". Dean said.

"And you said?" Roman asked.

"They aren't seeing my kids". Dean said forcefully.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"The night Haley went into the hospital and i took the twins to the gift shop they told me that her parents called them a disgrace, they hated them,and said that they turn out like me". Dean said.

"You're kidding me". Roman said.

"Nope, they have never liked me they always thought i was a bad influence on Stacy". Dean said.

"What happened after that?" Roman asked.

"They wanted to see the twins i said no and left". Dean said.

"I can't believe they said the twins were a disgrace". Roman said.

"They aren't they never were, to me my kids are my everything. My kids are a blessing to me and i would never trade them for anything". Dean said.

"We should head to bed we have a long day tomorrow". Roman said.

"Your right". Dean said.

The two men then went to bed that night.


	20. Chapter 20

Seth and Haley were still in Davenport, Haley was still recovering from her surgery and Seth had always kept a sharp eye out in case she needed something. It was an ordinary afternoon in the house, Seth was making lunch for him and Haley while she was watching tv after a moment the mail came in.

"Sweetheart can you get the mail please". Seth called to his daughter.

"Ok". Haley replied.

The young girl went to where the mail was laid out on the floor she collected it then went to give it to her father.

"Here dad".

"Thanks baby, lunch will be ready soon".

"Alright".

Once Seth had put the food in the oven he then looked over the mail, half was for him the other half for Dean. It was a few bills then in the middle he saw something that looked like it was court issued.

"What the hell". Seth mumbled.

He opened the letter and began to read it, his eyes began to widen as he read. Haley's stepfather was suing for sole custody of her.

"What?! He can't do that!" When he yelled it caught Haley's attention so she had went over to him.

"Daddy? Is everything ok?" Her voice was worried, she didn't like it when her father yelled.

Seth took a deep breath then faced his daughter. "Everything's fine sweetheart". He looked down at her giving her a smile.

"Ok".

She then returned to the living room and resumed watching tv while Seth sat in the kitchen, his hands began to shake slightly. This couldn't have been happening, his little girl was probably gonna be taken from him by that ass hat. He wouldn't let that happen he's going to fight for his child at all cost. Seth looked in the living room to see his little girl watching tv, he couldn't lose her she was his everything. He was gonna fight and fight hard, Seth then went for his phone and dialed a number.

-Hello. Dean answered.

-Hey how fast can you get back home? Seth asked.

Meanwhile

Dean, the twins, and Roman were in the middle of the European tour, the two men decided to take the twins sight seeing for the afternoon. Dean's phone rang and he saw it was Seth calling.

"Hey Rome mind watching the twins for a sec". Dean said.

"Sure". Roman said, he then lead the twins away from Dean.

Dean then answered his phone.

-Hello.

-Hey how fast can you get back home? Seth asked.

-Everything alright?

-No. Haley's stepfather is suing me for sole custody of her.

-What?! He can't do that. He tried to keep his voice low and calm so he doesn't attract attention.

-I'm fighting this Dean that son of a bitch isn't taking my little girl, over my cold dead body he's taking her.

-Let me talk to Hunter and Roman.

-Alright.

Dean then hung his phone up just as Roman approached him. "Everything ok?"

"We need to get to Davenport fast".

"Why, is Seth and Haley ok?"

"Haley's stepfather is suing Seth for sole custody".

"What?"

Sean and Sky then went to their father. "Dad is everything ok?" Sean asked.

"We have to go home bud, Seth needs our help with something". Dean replied.

"Is Uncle Seth and Haley alright?" Sky asked.

"They're fine Seth just needs some help sweetheart nothing big".

They went back to the hotel and packed, Dean then went to find Triple H or Stephanie he found them going to their room.

"Dean what can we do for you". Stephanie said.

"I was hoping Roman and I can head back to the states a bit early". Dean replied.

"Everything alright". Triple H said.

"Haley's stepfather is suing Seth for custody and I think he needs our support".

"Take a few days and let Seth know if he needs anything just say the word".

"Thank you".

Dean then went back to the room and saw that the twins and Roman were all ready to go, they booked some last minute flights that left an hour later so they quickly headed to the airport and waited for their flight.

Seth's house

Haley was still watching tv but she knew something was wrong with her father, he was still on the phone talking but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Seth was still in the kitchen he was on the phone with his lawyer he tries to keep his voice down so he doesn't get his daughter's attention.

-Max he can't get custody right, he was just her stepfather. Seth said.

-Was he married to her mother? Max asked.

-Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?

-One way a stepparent can get custody rights to a child is if they marry or enter a partnership with a biological parent or adopt the child. Being Nick did marry Haley's mother that gives him the right to fight for custody.

Seth was almost in shock to speak but Max continued.

-Seth you can fight this and you have a chance at winning.

-Max if accusations were brought up against Nick will he be able to get custody?

-It depends on the accusations. What was the accusation?

-Child abuse, when Haley first came to live with me she told me that he would beat her.

-Are there records of it?

-I'm not sure.

-I will look into it for you let me handle this and I will call you with an update.

-Alright thanks Max.

-No problem.

Seth hung his phone up and he rubbed his hands down his face tiredly when Haley couldn't handle not knowing what was going on she had went back to her father.

"Dad what's going on?" Haley asked.

'She was gonna find out sooner or later'. "Sweetheart I need to talk to you about something".

"What?"

"You remember your stepfather Nick right".

"Yeah". Her voice began to get shaky.

"He's fighting me to get you back but I'm not gonna let that happen, nobody's gonna take you away from me".

Haley's face went from a frown to frightened and it broke Seth's heart.

"Daddy please don't let him take me please I don't wanna go back, I like it here with you".

"You're not going anywhere baby I promise".

The young girl then flung her arms around Seth's neck holding on tightly, Seth held his daughter close to him and kissed her head.

"I'll never let anybody take you from me". He whispered in her ear.

It was now nearing nine in the evening Seth and Haley were on the couch curled up watching a movie, the whole time the young girl clung to her father. Seth stroked her hair back to keep her calm by the end of the movie Haley had fallen asleep in her father's side, Seth cut the tv off and gently picked his little girl up carrying her to her room. He laid her down and she stirred waking up, Haley saw her father through her sleepy blurry eyes.

"Daddy?" She says her voice filled with sleep.

"Shh baby go back to sleep". He cooed.

The young girl had just fell back asleep as Seth threw the blanket over covering her he then kissed her head, Seth quietly left her room he was on full alert when he heard and saw that the front door was being messed with he went and grabbed a baseball bat and went down the stairs. When the door was finally opened Seth put the bat down and sighed to see Dean and Roman holding the sleeping twins.

"Never do that again". Seth said.

"What were you gonna do with a baseball bat?" Dean asked.

"Put the twins to bed and we can talk".

Dean and Roman brought the twins up to their rooms putting them to bed, Dean had checked on them one last time before going back downstairs. Seth had pulled out 3 beers for them.

"So what happened". Roman spoke.

Seth laid out the letter. "That came in the mail today, I called my lawyer and being that ass was married to Rebecca he has rights to fight for custody".

"That is complete bullshit". Dean said.

Seth decided it was time for Dean to know the truth. "I asked if any kind of accusations were brought up if he can still fight for custody".

Dean raised his eyebrow and took a swing of his beer before replying. "What kind of accusations?"

"Child abuse. When Rebecca wasn't around that son of a bitch would hit and beat Haley".

"What?!" When Dean's voice rose the two men had to get him to calm down.

"Dean keep your voice down the kids are asleep I like to keep it that way". Seth said.

"That bastard beat my niece and he wants her back? No way in hell". Dean drank more of his beer.

"Max said he would look into it for now we wait and see what happens".

"Wait? You want to wait? I say let's go a few rounds with that son of a bitch".

"Dean you have kids to think about now you're no use to them or Haley in jail". Roman said.

"Come on Rome we know if anybody did anything JoJo you'd kick their ass, I'd do it if someone did anything to Sean or Sky".

"You're right I would but we have to let the law handle this".

"Screw the law".

"This is the exact reason I didn't wanna tell you because I knew you react like this". Seth said.

"I'm sorry it's just the thought of someone laying a hand on Haley, if anyone did anything to my kids I'd kick somebodies ass".

"The day he showed up at the apartment believe me man I was ready to kick his ass but that won't solve anything".

"He went to the old apartment? What'd he want?"

"He wanted Haley to go back home with him and that wasn't gonna happen".

"What's his name?"

"Dean what are you up too?" Roman asked.

"Nothing I'm just curious to know his name".

"All I know is that it's Nick".

Dean then had an idea in mind but couldn't do anything until everyone was fast asleep,, he was gonna dig any dirt he can on this asshole.

Haley was up in her room she was tossing and turning in her bed soon she began whimpering, the young girl awoke with a start she quickly got out of bed to look for her father she was at the top of the steps and saw the kitchen light was on so she figured he was down there. The three men heard footsteps on the stairs Dean thought it was the twins but Seth saw it was his little girl.

"What's wrong sweetheart". Seth says going to his little girl.

"I-I had a nightmare". Haley says in a soft voice.

"Hey Haley". Dean greets his young niece.

"Uncle Dean! Uncle Roman!" She ran over to them hugging them both. "Where are Sean and Sky?"

"They're asleep you can see them in the morning after you get some sleep".

"Come on sweetheart I'll stay with you until you fall asleep". Seth said.

"Good night Uncle Dean, good night Uncle Roman".

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean said then kissing her head.

"Sleep tight honey". Roman says kissing her head.

The young girl went back to her father as they went up to her room, Haley laid next to her father cuddling into his side. The young father saw that his little girl was fighting going to sleep.

"Go to sleep sweetheart I'm right here". Seth said gently.

"Don't leave me daddy". Haley said then fell asleep.

Seth had kissed her head then rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Never baby".

Dean and Roman were downstairs cleaning up.

"Were gonna get this bastard Rome if it's the last thing we do". Dean said.

"You know it". Roman replied.

"You can take the couch I'll get you a blanket and pillow".

Dean then went to one of the hall closets and pulled a blanket and pillow then returned handing them to his friend.

"Thanks man".

"No problem".

Roman then went to sleep on the couch while Dean went up to to his room, before he went to his room he decided to check in on the twins to see them sleeping peacefully. After checking on the twins he peeked in to see Seth fast asleep with Haley curled into his side he then went o his room, instead of going to sleep he went onto his computer and began to search Haley's no good stepfather.

"Your not gonna do anything to my family without answering to me you bastard".

For the next couple of hours Dean found a lot of information on Nick and he was damn sure gonna tell Seth.

The next morning

Seth awoke to see the sun shining brightly through the curtains he looked around to see that he fell asleep in his daughter's room he quietly got up and went down to the kitchen to see Dean making coffee and breakfast.

"Morning. When did you get up?" Seth says.

Dean spun around to see his brother standing there. "Hey man. I didn't go to sleep been up all night".

"Doing what?"

"Don't get mad but I was researching stuff on Nick".

"Dean I'm handling this".

"You don't know what I found out and I think you do".

"What'd you find out?"

"First Nick isn't even his real name".

"What?"

"Yeah his real name is Alexander Johnson, he's a wanted man in like 4 states".

"Dare I ask what he's wanted for?"

"Theft, aggravated robbery, aggravated battery, kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, he jumped bail 3 times, he changed his name to Nick Jones about 8 years ago".

"When he met Rebecca and when she had Haley".

"Yeah been on the run since he's been changing his name every couple of years, once he changed his name and got married to Becca he thought he was gonna live a happy normal life".

"Not with my child, he's not gonna do that with Haley".

Roman had woken up to hear Dean and Seth talking, the larger man had gotten off the couch and stretched his tired muscles then going to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Roman asked, his voice still filled with sleep.

"Dean found some stuff out about Nick". Seth answered.

Roman then turned to the Dean who was innocently sipping on his hot coffee. "I knew you were up to something man".

"Nobody's gonna pull nothing over on me and ain't no damn body gonna hurt my family".

"I have a question. How'd you learn how to do all that on a computer?" Seth asked.

"I know a couple tricks".

"Anyway what are we gonna do now?" Roman asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing, I'm calling my lawyer". Seth said going for his phone.

Dean snatched the phone from his hand. "No your not".

"Why the hell not".

"Because knowing this dick he's gonna try something then we confront him threaten to expose him, possibly beat his ass and call the cops".

The other two men were almost speechless from Dean's words.

"How do you know something like that is gonna happen?" Roman asked.

"That's how some custody battles go". Dean thought about when he was a kid and he was in the middle of a nasty bitter custody battle.

"You were in a custody battle weren't you?" Seth asked, his voice filled with sadness.

"Very nasty one at that".

"I didn't go through a custody battle, when my parents had enough of each other they both just left. Left me".

"What?" Roman and Dean were stunned Seth never once talked about his childhood.

"I was 15 one night my dad came home drunk, my mom was drinking to they got into it they left leaving me there alone. By myself".

"Sorry man". Roman said.

"I don't want that to happen to Haley. She's already lost her mother she won't lose me either".

Seth stopped the conversation when the three kids were coming down the stairs, they were all dressed but they were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Morning guys". Dean greeted the kids with a smile.

"Morning". They said in union.

Dean then passed the kids each of plate of pancakes and eggs while Roman poured them some juice.

"When you guys finish you can play outside but only in the back yard". Seth said.

"That means don't leave the yard for any reason". Dean added.

"We won't".

"Sean watch Haley and Sky alright".

"I will dad promise". Sean said.

After the kids were finished eating they went to the back yard and began playing, Seth had put up a new basketball court for them. Nick was watching them from afar waiting and watching, Seth was in the kitchen looking out the window watching the kids play. He knew that Haley was almost fully recovered but he was still worried about her getting her or ripping her stitches.

Roman saw the young father looking out the window watching the three kids play.

"You alright?" Roman asked, breaking Seth from his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm worried about Haley, ever since her surgery I've been afraid that she might get hurt or rip her stitches". Seth replied.

"When JoJo had her tonsils removed I was a nervous wreck before, during and after the surgery. I was always right by her side getting her something to drink, getting her something soft to eat, I did anything to make her feel better even if it was watching tv with her. Once you become a father everything in your life changes, you become more worried, more alert, you gotta keep your guard up more. Sometimes you'll lose sleep but in the end it's worth it".

"At first when Haley came to live with me I didn't think I could do it, be a father. After all my father left me when I was 15 so I didn't know what I would do or if I would screw up. The first night I kept thinking, would I mess this up? Would I screw her life up? Hell would I be a good father? That was my major one is if I would be a good father to her. The only practice I had with kids before Haley was with JoJo to be honest I never thought I be a father, now that I am I love it. Being a father is the best thing that could have happened to me".

Dean came into the kitchen to pour some more coffee. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I was watching Haley to make sure she doesn't get hurt or rip her stitches". Seth answered.

"Ever since her surgery Seth's been a bit worried". Roman added.

"I wouldn't blame him I'd be worried too, if Sean or Sky had a surgery I'd be keeping an eye on them like a hawk. Now that I'm a father I'm still my same usual self the only difference is I'm more protective".

"Really? So when Sky get's older how old is she gonna be when she goes on her first date?"

Dean chuckled. "She's not dating, not now not ever".

"You have to let your kids grow up Dean". Roman said chuckling as well.

"Yeah they can grow up all day and all night, my little girl ain't going on a date".

"I dread the day she gets asked out". Seth said.

"If she gets asked out she'll have a chaperone".

"Let me guess you?"

"You're damn right".

While the guys continued to talk the kids were still outside playing basketball, Haley tried not to move so fast because of her side. After a few minutes the young girl had taken a break letting the twins play against each other, Nick had gotten out of his car going towards the fence. When Haley noticed her stepfather her blood ran cold, flashbacks started to appear in her mind, that's when Sean had noticed something was wrong.

"Hales? You ok?" Sean asked his cousin.

"Go get my dad". Haley replied.

"Why, who is that?" Sky responds.

"It's my stepfather".

Sky then ran in while Sean stayed with his cousin.

"Hi Haley". Nick said.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked, her voice cold as ice.

"I just wanted to see you".

"Well I don't want to see you".

"Hurry up Sky please hurry". Sean whispered.

Sky burst through the backdoor getting the attention of all three men.

"Hey what's wrong sweetheart". Dean said going to his daughter.

"Haley said to come get you, her stepfather's outside". Sky answered.

"That son of" Seth started but didn't finish.

"Rome watch her while I get Sean and Haley". Dean said.

"Alright". Roman said.

Seth stormed out the back door with Dean in tow he had a feeling this would happen. Once the two men were in the backyard they clenched their fist together tightly but remained calm.

"Haley go in the house and stay with Roman, I'll be inside in just a minute sweetheart". Seth said calmly to his daughter.

"You go to Sean". Dean said to his son.

Once the two kids went inside Seth and Dean's attitudes changed really quick, their eyes had grown dark they wanted to desperately hop the fence and go a round with Nick.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"Came to see Haley". Nick answered.

"Well she doesn't want to see you now get the hell off my property before I call the cops".

"Seth let me handle this". Dean whispered.

Dean then approached Nick. "Look here ass wad you're not seeing my niece for any reason and if you don't leave her alone well I'll go to the cops and tell them about the real you. Right Alexander".

Nick was stunned when he heard those words but before he could speak Dean went on. "Yeah I did my research on you, Alexander Johnson wanted in 4 states for theft, aggravated robbery, aggravated battery, kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, jumped bail 3 times, changed your name to Nick Jones about 8 years ago. Tried to establish a normal life with my former sister in law and niece. Now if you want all that to get back to the police I suggest you drop the custody suit and leave my brother and niece alone. And if i ever find out that you laid another finger on my niece again you won't need to worry about the police you'll only need to worry about me and Seth".

Nick stormed away without another word and that left Seth a bit stunned. "That was awesome. You said that Rebecca was your sister in law".

"You guys may have not been married and I haven't met her but she's still family and nobody messes with or hurts my family".

A/N: Cutting it here sorry if it seems short, thought I give you something. And sorry for not updating had writer's block for months and had a death in my family. Thought I give you guys something the next one will be longer.


	21. Chapter 21

After a few days had went by Haley was strong enough to travel again, since the European tour was over and all of WWE had came back to the states they had to fly down to Florida where the next shows were gonna be and all the kids were excited.

"Do we get to see JoJo?" Sean asked.

"Yeah can we see her?" Sky added.

"I'll have to see because she's in school for the week, I'll make you guys a deal if were still in town for the weekend we can stay for a couple days".

The kids cheered as they still were on the plane, Seth's mind was running a hundred miles an hour the whole time he couldn't stop thinking if Nick would drop the custody case. Both Dean and Roman noticed something wrong with their brother so while the kids were occupied with a movie they decided to talk.

"Hey you alright man". Dean says quietly.

"What if Nick doesn't drop the custody case?" Seth asked.

"Then we turn his ass in". Roman replied.

"I can't believe that he wants to take the only happiness in my life from me".

"He's not taking Haley from you not when we got dirt on him what does he have on you? Nothing. Your a good father, you provided her with everything she needs, you have your own house, she's not abused or neglected so he can't do anything to you". Dean said.

"What if he does find something on me?" Seth started to get nervous as he went on.

"Like what?"

"Well after my parents split and I was left alone I did some stuff I'm not proud of".

"What'd you do?" Roman asked.

"When I was 16 I was on the streets no where to go, I had no money, no job, nothing, all I had was the clothes on my back. One night I was so hungry I-I ended up robbing a convenience store for food. Then another time I pick pocket someone and stole some money ended up in juvie for about 6 months I straightened myself out, got a decent enough job and went to wrestling school".

"Dude that happened so long ago besides the past is the past you can't change that". Dean said.

"For now I'm waiting for Max to call to see if anything changes".

"I guess that's the only thing we can do". Roman said.

The rest of the flight ran smoothly, the kids watched a bunch of different movies while the guys talked. They had finally arrived in Florida once the guys had gotten their luggage and the kids had their they went out to the parking lot to see the rental they had. It was a minivan.

"I feel like a soccer dad". Seth said.

"So do I". Dean added.

"You'll get use to it after a while". Roman chuckled.

Roman decided to drive while Seth got in the passenger seat and Dean got in the back with the kids. The kids were playing many random games until they decided on 20 questions.

"Ok Sean here's one for you. What's your favorite movie?" Haley asked.

"That's easy, 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown". Sean answered proudly.

Dean smiled at his son and ruffled his hair just as the kids continued.

"Sky what about you".

"The Fast and Furious movies". Sky answered.

"I would say mine would be Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". Haley said.

"I love those movies they're awesome". Sean said.

"Haley this one is for you. Name your favorite wrestler". Sky said.

"My dad". Haley answered proudly.

Seth gave a small smile when his little girl answered and Roman saw, just then Seth's phone rang with Max's number. Seth had felt his heart beat so fast it could almost pop out of his chest.

-Hey Max what's up. Seth answered, his voice was calm.

-Seth I have great news, Nick dropped the custody case. Max answered.

-Really? That's great.

-And because of what I discovered about him he's in jail.

-That's the best news I've heard all day. Thanks Max.

-No problem.

Seth hung his phone up and sighed in relief, it caught the attention of Dean and Roman.

"What did Max say?" Dean asked.

"Nick dropped the custody case and because of what was found on him he went to jail".

"That's great". Roman said.

"I figured he'd go to jail". Dean said.

"Dean what did you do?" Seth asked.

"I didn't do anything".

"Yeah right".

"Alright I may or may not have told an old friend who's a cop about Nick's sorry ass".

"You did what?"

"I have some old friends who are cops I gave them a tip about a wanted fugitive".

"Since when do you have friends who are cops?" Roman asked.

"I have many friends who do different things".

"I don't wanna know I'm just glad that the whole damn thing is over now". Seth said.

Roman had kept driving to his house because he wanted to surprise the kids, after 10 more minutes of driving they had arrived at his house.

"Uncle Roman why are we at your house?" Sky asked.

"Well you guys wanted to see JoJo and your gonna see her". Roman answered.

"Really?" Haley says excitedly.

"Yeah this is her last week before she goes back to school so I figured you guys can hang out with her before she goes back. I also figured we can have a barbecue tonight".

"But you guys have to fight tonight". Sean said.

"Not necessarily bud we have a couple days off plus we planned this for you guys". Dean said.

"Speaking of school I gotta get Haley registered for home schooling". Seth said.

"I do too".

"We don't wanna do home schooling". Sky said.

"You have to sweetheart it's the law that you get some kind of education and being we travel you have to be home schooled".

Sky frowned she didn't like the idea of home schooling she was never good with school, when Sean saw his sister's face he knew what was wrong.

"Pe ug waxannaxa torr whix el skeurd Pum?" Sean asked. (Do you wanna tell him or should I?)

"Pum wirr axabtol axarr dit nud vupp plefrom". Sky replied. (I will after all it's my problem)

"Je Shupp dit disniz quich yeep plefrom axanymelo. Zaxat nud haxat daxad dis wholo bel te whorp us". (No Sky it isn't just your problem anymore. That's what dad is here for to help us)

"Um what are you guys saying exactly?" Haley asked.

"Sky what is it sweetheart". Dean said.

"I don't wanna do home schooling because I have ADHD". Sky said.

"When mom had us in school it was hard for Sky to focus and sit down, everyone at school tried to help her and they got her a special kind of tutor to help her. I tried to help her even mom tried". Sean added.

"What did your mom do to help?" Dean asked.

"She went to a doctor and they gave her some medicine but didn't like it so she put her in therapy".

"I will help you Sky, when it comes time to do your homework I will help you".

"Mom also did a little reward system, when Sky finished her work or had a good day at school she got something for it".

"Then that's what I'll do".

"And if she gets too hyper we go to the park".

"Alright then I got a lot to learn".

Just then the front door was whisked open by a very excited JoJo with her mother, Galina watching and smiling.

"Daddy!" JoJo say excitedly, running to her daddy.

Roman got out and swept his little girl up holding her closely. "Hey baby girl, I brought some other people to visit".

Haley, the twins, Seth, and Dean then emerged from the car.

"Uncle Seth!' Uncle Dean!" The young girl then went around to hug her uncle.

"We missed you too sweetheart". Seth said.

She then turned towards her cousins and hugged them each.

"I missed you guys". JoJo said.

"We missed you too". They said in union.

After a moment Roman's wife Galina had came up. "Well if it isn't my favorite brothers in law".

"Hey Gal". Seth said hugging her.

"Hey". Dean said then hugging her.

She then turned her attention to Haley and the twins. "This must be Haley, Sean and Sky, JoJo has told me so much about you".

"Hi I'm Haley". Haley said politely.

"I'm Sean". Sean said.

"And I'm Sky". Sky said.

"I'm Galina, JoJo's mom but you may call me Aunt Galina".

Dean and Seth smiled they were happy that they and their kids finally had a family, it may have been small but it was still family. The kids then ran to the backyard excitedly but Seth had called his daughter back.

"Do you have your inhaler with you?" Seth asked.

"In my pocket". Haley replied.

"Alright go on".

Haley then ran to the backyard with her cousins while the adults brought the bags in the house.

"So Seth, Dean, what's it like to be a father?" Galina asked.

"It's a bit of a challenge but it's the best thing ever". Seth answered.

"I love being a father, to be honest I never thought I would have kids and now that I do, I love it". Dean said.

"When we found out we were having JoJo, Roman was a nervous wreck. Then once she was first born he jumped whenever she made a noise or cried".

Dean and Seth chuckled while looking at their friend.

"What? I never dealt with babies before". Roman said.

"Then one day he was burping JoJo, she left him a gift". She was now laughing.

"JoJo puked on you?" Seth asked, chuckling.

"Never burp a baby without a towel nearby".

"What next did she pee on you?" Dean asked, chucking as well.

"Yeah she did".

The other two men tried to contain there laughter but failed.

"Yeah yeah ha ha very funny".

Once the laughter died down some, Dean and Seth brought the bags up to the guest bedrooms then went back downstairs to see Galina making a list of what to get at the store. Once the list was finished she grabbed her purse and headed out to the store.

"Looks like we got babysitting". Dean joked.

"We should check on them". Seth said.

The three men got a drink then heading to the backyard where the kids were playing, Haley had to stop for a minute to catch her breath. Seth panicked a bit wanting to go help.

"Dude relax she'll be fine". Roman said.

"I can't help it every time I see her like that I wanna step in and do something". Seth said.

"All parents are like that Seth, it's normal".

The kids kept running around and Sky had ended up tripping falling down on the ground a bit hard, she scraped her right knee, her hand and her elbow. Dean raced over to her helping her up.

"Are you alright sweetheart". Dean said.

"It hurts dad". Sky winced in pain.

"Are you ok?" Sean asked his sister.

"I'm ok".

When the young girl made it to her feet she started limping due to her injured knee, she had kept wincing in pain till they got inside. Dean had set her on the cabinet while Roman got the first aid kit, Dean reached for the paper towels just as Roman returned with the first aid kit. He wet the paper towel then went back to his daughter who was still wincing and whimpering in pain.

"Alright sweetheart this might sting a little". Dean said.

She nodded and Dean continued the whole time he was cleaning it she kept wincing in pain wanting to pull away.

"Daddy". Sky whimpered.

"Almost done baby".

He then put the ointment on the scrapes then covered them with a band aid he then looked up at her. "All done sweetheart".

"Thank you dad".

"Your welcome sweetheart".

He then picked her up off the counter set her down then she retreated back outside to her brother and cousins, the three men went back out to watch the kids.

"I still can't believe I'm a father, I keep thinking it's a dream but it's not. Haley is my little miracle". Seth said.

"I feel you man I love the twins more than life it's self. When I was a kid I never knew my father he was in prison before I was born, he was never there for me I knew once I got old enough if one day I ever had kids I will be there for them till my last breath. I'm not gonna be my father". Dean said.

Seth was quiet for a minute then spoke again. "While Haley and I were back in Davenport one day my dad stopped by to see me".

"What?" Four sets of eyes landed on Seth, Dean and Roman were stunned at his words.

"What did he want?" Dean asked.

"He claimed he wanted to see me, he also met Haley".

"Are you gonna let him back in your life?" Roman asked.

"No way he hasn't been there for me in 15 years so why should I let him now? Besides Haley and I don't need him apart of our lives, I'm not gonna let him and hurt my little girl the way he hurt me".

"I wouldn't either man". Dean said.

"It's just sad you know, Haley lost her mother, she doesn't have no other family than us, she's only 8 years old and been through so much".

"I feel you man, the twins lost their mother, Stacy's parents doesn't want anything to do with them, my parents don't know them probably don't want anything to do with them".

"It's like the only good thing is that we have the kids".

"Amen to that brother".

Galina had returned from the store with the food and drinks for the barbecue, the men went to help her while the kids continued to play She had started the sides while Roman began grilling the hamburgers and hot dogs.

"So what's the plan tomorrow?" Galina asked.

"What if we took the kids to the beach". Seth suggested.

"I like that, the twins kept asking to go". Dean said.

"The beach it is". Roman said.

While Dean and Roman made small talk at the grill Seth went inside to grab a drink and Galina followed.

"Hey everything ok?" Galina asked.

"Yeah". Seth replied, taking a drink of his beer.

"Seth I know your lying. Talk to me, what's on your mind?"

"A lot happened the past few days and it sorta took a toll on me".

"What all happened?"

"Haley needed emergency surgery to get her appendix removed first. That just really scared the hell out of me".

"I'm sure Roman told you he was a mess when JoJo had her tonsils removed".

"He did".

"That was the longest 45 minutes of our lives, he wouldn't sit, eat, nothing. When JoJo was moved to a room afterwards he was calm and collected again, once she came home he didn't leave her side for a second".

"When Haley said her side hurt I figured it would pass ya know, when I took her to the doctor and they said she would need surgery I never have been more scared in my life".

"It's normal for a parent to feel scared when their child needs a surgery, I was terrified".

"Then when we went back home so Haley could rest and heal, one day I'm making lunch and my father shows up".

"I'm gonna take a guess and say it wasn't a good visit".

"He wasn't around for 15 years so why show up now?"

"I don't know honey".

"He's not gonna do to Haley what he did to me that's where i draw the line".

"You do what you think is best for you and Haley".

"Yesterday I get something in the mail, Haley's stepfather was gonna sue me for sole custody of her that definitely wasn't gonna happen".

"Oh Seth I'm sorry".

"With Dean's help that asshole dropped the case and he went to jail".

"What did he do to go to jail?"

Seth bit his lip wondering if he should tell her. "When I first found out about Haley and she came to live with me, she told me that when her mother wasn't around he would...beat her".

"Oh my god".

"He beat my baby and I didn't know. I didn't know about any of it, about Haley, Rebecca, it kills me that I didn't know".

"The important thing is you know now and your there for her. Your such an amazing father to Haley".

"Thanks Gal".

"Anytime".

The food was finally ready so everyone gathered around the picnic table and began eating.

"So how would you guys like to go to the beach tomorrow?" Dean asked the kids.

"Yes!" The kids cheered.

After everyone ate they all headed inside, Galina was in the kitchen cutting the pie while the kids were in the living room deciding what movies to watch.

"So where is everyone gonna sleep?" Galina asked.

"The kids could have the living room, Dean and Seth could have the guest rooms". Roman suggested.

"That'll work". Seth said.

Everyone ate the dessert after it was dished out, it was now nearing 10 in the evening.

"Guys time to get ready for bed". Dean told the twins.

"You too sweetheart". Seth said to his daughter.

"JoJo go get ready". Galina says to her daughter.

"Can we watch one more movie? Please". Sean said.

"Yeah please". The girls chimed in.

The parents looked at each other then back at the kids.

"One more movie and that's it". Roman said.

The four kids cheered and went upstairs to change for bed while the adults set the living room up, Galina had went to the hall closet and grabbed some sleeping bags.

"I keep these in case JoJo has any sleepovers or the other kids in the family visit". She said.

Once the living room was set the kids came down all dressed in their pajamas.

"Guys one movie and that's it, as soon as the movie finishes it's lights off". Dean said.

"Also no R rated movies". Roman added.

"Ok". They said in union.

Everyone said goodnight to each other, the kids retreated to the living room each taking a sleeping bag Sean put a movie in just as the adults went upstairs. During the second half of the movie all the kids had fallen asleep, Roman had woken up briefly to use the bathroom and grab a drink of water when he quietly came down the steps he saw the kids fast asleep and the tv still on. He went to turn it off then get some water and back to his room.

During the night the house was quiet and dark, Haley was asleep but nightmares were plaguing her dreams. The young girl awoke with a start and looked around frantically she saw all of her cousins fast asleep, she then quietly got up going up the stairs to find her dad she then found him in one of the guest bedrooms, she tiptoed over to him then gently shook his arm.

"Dad, daddy wake up". She whispers, shaking his arms.

Seth groans as he began to stir in his sleep so Haley spoke a little louder.

"Daddy wake up".

Seth then awoke as he looked around with his blurry eyes he wipes them, he looks at the clock on the nightstand that read 2:45 am then he looked to see his little girl with a sad expression on her face.

"Baby what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"I had another nightmare". Haley whispered.

"Come here sweetheart".

The eight year old had jumped into her father's arms as she began to softly sob, Seth could feel his shirt getting damp but he didn't care he then felt his little girl beginning to shake from her sobbing.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's alright, I'm right here baby. Daddy's here, daddy's got you baby. Everything's gonna be ok". Seth whispered in her ear.

It took a couple of minutes for Haley to calm down but she still remained in her father's embrace.

"Wanna talk about it?" He moves some of the dark brown hair from her face.

"N-Nick hurt you then t-tried to take me from you, I-I didn't want him to take me".

The young father felt his blood boil he let those thoughts slide for the time being as he tended to his baby girl.

"Don't worry sweetheart he'll never take you from me, not now not ever. He won't ever mess with you again".

"You promise?" She looked up at him with worried brown eyes.

Seth saw the worry in Haley's eyes and held her a bit tighter as he kissed the top of her head. "I promise baby, nobody will ever hurt you again".

The young girl's eyes began to droop close as she curled up next to her father. "G'night daddy...I love you".

He kissed her head one more time. "Sweet dreams sweetheart I love you too".


End file.
